True Romance
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: //High school fic.// SEQUEL TO ‘TORN’. It’s been a year since Jeff had died. Matt goes back to school and is being held back a year. He’s adopted by the Jericho’s and Matt can’t move on…he KNOWS that Jeff’s still there… //Hardycest.//
1. Closed Doors

**The long awaited sequel to '**_**Torn'**_**. I wanted to keep the story with the beginning as a 'T', too. I don't know. I can get so picky sometimes. Anyways… come unite my readers and reviewers of '**_**Torn'**_**. **

* * *

Title: True Romance  
Rated: +18 – language; sex; violence; dark; themes  
Summary: // High school fic.// SEQUEL TO 'TORN'. It's been a year since Jeff had died. Matt goes back to school and is being held back a year. He's adopted by the Jericho's and Matt can't move on…he KNOWS that Jeff's still there… //Hardycest.//  
Genre: Romance/Spiritual

* * *

1 – Closed Doors

* * *

Matt sighs as he looks down at his feet. He just can't move on, can't he? Jeff's gone. His Jeff. His love. All gone. Not here anymore. And he'd already planned their own wedding, in Fiji, where incest is allowed, and he'd wished so damn much that he can run away right now, marry him, hold him, kiss him, love him…his Jeff. Bonded by him together, forever…but now, his Jeff's gone…

Gone.

Matt holds his head in his hands as he tries hard not to sob at the thought of Jeff, at the thought of his Jeff.

He remembers going to the funeral.

Nobody was really there except for Matt and the band, they laughed, they cried until they couldn't cry anymore, they hold onto each other while Matt had no one to hold onto but himself, letting his besotted tears soil him.

But he knows that Randy and John would move on and did. He knows that Adam and Chris would move on and did.

But he can't move on.

No, never.

He just can't take it anymore. He can't move on. He can't see anything in the world but a dull gray sheen across the supposed to be blue sky, nothing but horror…thoughts of Jeff still lingered.

"Jeff…"

Matt presses his head against the window, letting his finger run through the thick glass. It's been six years since his mother's died, and exactly two year since Jeff's death since today's his birthday and his father, well, he's just so glad that his father's dead but he still feels soiled.

He knows he'll never be able to love again.

'_Jeff_.'

His arms wrap around himself as he imagines holding Jeff, the pale snow body in his arms, soft lullabies escaping Matt's mouth, the nine year old child that once looked at him, the thirteen year old child that he'd once loved and still does, gone, gone…it's almost a dream. He never really says that Jeff's gone.

He says that he's out of the country or such.

But he'd never mention that word.

_Dead_.

No.

Never.

He hears the sound of footsteps in the room as Emma enters the room, Chris's Uncle Aaron following her, who's know his uncle supposedly. The Jericho's had adopted him, and Aaron walks towards him and hugs him. "Hey, little kid, you gotta eat something!"

Matt's lost a bit of weight. Maybe 2 pounds. Maybe 10 pounds. Who honestly cares anymore if he skips meals?

Aaron grabs onto Matt's hand and pulls him towards the dinner table with Emma skipping, holding onto her little doll that she now dresses up like Jeff and calls Jeff to comfort Matt, and it's a comfort and she sits down beside him at the dinner table, putting 'Jeff' in a seat beside him.

Matt looks down at the toy. "Hello, little Jeff." He has a weak smile on his face.

Emma stares at him, grinning, the eleven year old showing her broken tooth, 'Jeff loves you. He's happy…"

Matt nods his head, smiling weakly, thinking of a happy Jeff, his happy Jeff, and sometimes, that's enough, knowing that Jeff's happy, on cloud nine, heaven…his Jeff…enjoying heaven…beaches and sunshine…his smile strengthens as a plate of food's passed to him. Chris looks at him, 'so, how's school?"

He's failing every grade. "Good."

Chris stares at him. "We miss him too, you know."

They always have the same conversation and Matt nods his head, threatening to let the tears fall. "You don't have that band anymore?"

Chris shakes his head. "That band broke up when Jeff…was gone." He knows how emotional Matt gets when he hears the word 'dead', he can never get used to it. "Randy and John are taking art class."

_Jeff's favorite._

"And me and Adam are taking some foreign language class." Chris shrugs. "The teacher hates our guts 'cause I called her a hypocrite in French." He grins.

Matt loves the way Chris grins, only because it's so identical to Emma's. Emma is the only thing that keeps Matt's mind off Jeff for a while. And only a while. It's nothing more than two hours. Then he'd go back to thinking about his Jeff. His dead and gone Jeff. And he'd cry himself to sleep.

He'd do that so many times that he'd never slept a normal day in his life. Even with Emma in his arms. He can't. That's why she's so attached to him. She knows that he's in pain. She really does.

Behind closed doors, without all the plastic smiles, Matt doesn't pretend to be strong. He breaks down.

When everything's shut tight.

As soon as Matt eats half his plate, he hops off, not used to not washing the dishes and doing the food himself, he goes upstairs and Emma follows him and he tucks himself into bed. Emma jumping in his arms as Matt holds onto her softly but tight at the same time and he thinks of Jeff.

'_Jeffy…'_

The tears come.

Spill fast.

Sobs rake from his body and Emma holds onto him, not crying, trying to be strong for him and he'd only stopped crying two hours after he'd started. His eyes now puffy and red, swollen, run out of tears.

His chin on Emma's head.

"Jeff's happy…" he tells himself. "Jeff's happy…he's happy…he's happy…"

* * *

**That's sort of an introduction. Our main plot will be next chapter, darlings! Review?? I know. I has too many stories but oh well. XD. I will try updating one-two of them daily so yeah…**

**X Sam.**


	2. Sad Songs

**Our plot finally stirs. X33. Anyways, thanks for my reviewers. I hope this sequel would do justice to the first one. I really miss it. But I can't go back and work on the first one. XD. It's complete. Okay…**

**Let's move on.**

* * *

2 – Sad Songs

* * *

Emma wakes up first. She always does and she shakes Matt's shoulders and his eyes flutter open quickly.

He hears the sound of Amelia Jericho walking into the room, pacing inside. "Hey! Emma!" Emma pounces towards her mouth and hugs her, and Matt stares at his 'aunt', who's now smiling brightly at her daughter, Emma.

On her blouse, there's a rose that looks all too familiar.

Matt squints to see the rose but figures it doesn't matter and he takes his backpack and realizes that it's around six o'clock and he's a little early but it doesn't matter. The teachers still look at him with a look of shame and the kids still make fun of him since the first day he'd been here, he'd been sexually harassed. People still steal his belts and let his pants fall. And he still the school hoe.

Matt meets up with Adam who's pouncing and hyper that morning. "Hey, hey, where's that smile?"

"I lost it."

"Come on, Mr. Emo. Smile." Adam commands, glaring at him. "Or else, I will unleash my Rated R Demon to come after you!"

"Hey, leave him for me," Adam twists his head to meet up with his boyfriend for around two years now, the seventeen year old walking to him and kissing him. Adam's hands slip into Chris's pants and Matt shakes his head.

"I'm watching."

"Watch but no taping, please. If we want to be in a porn movie, Chris and I want to be paid for being hot and spontaneous."

Matt rolls his eyes. Just two years ago, he doesn't even look at him. They're Jeff's friends, not his. They're in Jeff's band but he doesn't care anymore. He just finds solace in them. It gives him a moment to forget.

"JOHN!"

Oh, and there's Randy Orton and John Cena. Also been in a relationship for two years. But Chris and Adam have been in their relationship longer by three months. Randy stops as John plays with his belt, the charms hanging off the belt that looks all too much like a bracelet.

Only that time ago, Randy has been diagnosed with HIV. They're now taking their relationship very slow and very steady. John's never slept with Randy and Randy suggests they wait.

"Matty!" John exclaims, walking over to him.

"No one calls me Matty, 'Matt sighs, running his hand through his jet black hair. "Where's Phil?"

"Here, 'Phil's around the same age as Matt, this year's his last, the eighteen year old standing there with a soft smile on his face, walking next to him. After being abused and raped by Hunter along with Jeff, Phil's found solace in writing poetry. Matt finds himself going to this Gothic library with Phil to share his feelings. And even if Phil's not a Goth, he still finds beauty in their words. Matt just goes there to fall asleep. Phil walks towards Matt and hugs him. "Hey!"

After the horrific car accident that hurt Phil and killed both Jeff and their fathers, Phil has a scar on the left side of his face, and as much as Matt stares at it, he knows that it doesn't distract Phil from his natural beauty. Not much.

Phil walks with Matt to his class while Adam, Randy, John and Chris disappear into Math. Phil and Matt walk into science and sit down, trying to endure the entire day…

* * *

After school, Chris and Matt walk home.

Amelia's standing outside, looking down at Emma, smiling at her as Amelia looks back at Matt. Amelia has black hair and pale white skin, her eyes are an emerald green color and in that one moment, those eyes were…

Jeff's.

Matt shakes his head.

Those are right now are Jeff's.

He shakes Chris and points towards Amelia, 'her eyes…"

"What's wrong with them?"

Matt blinks and looks at the blonde. "They're Jeff's."

Chris looks back at them and raises his eyebrow. "I think you're losing it, Matt." When Matt looks back, he realizes that Chris's right, Amelia's eyes are back to the original emerald they always are…

* * *

Emma's now tucked into bed and Matt can't fall asleep.

Those eyes…

He shakes his head and slips out of his bed and walks around the hallways, stopping when he hears Aaron and Betsey talking. Matt peeks into the room and sees Aaron holding Betsey's arms so she doesn't wave them around.

"It's been so long, Aaron…he's been here a year and he's been in so many foster homes…"

"Give him some time, Betsey." Matt knows they're talking about him. "Matt's not only been abused by his father but raped, too. And you know, he's not normal…he's not like all of us…he's a schizophrenic…"

Matt's eyes bubble with tears. What does his little mental condition have to do with anything? He spins and holds his head in his hands, running off.

"Matt!" Aaron just notices that the boy's run off.

Matt stops in his tracks when he sees Amelia and just buries his head into her chest, crying his eyes out, while Aaron and Betsey follow him.

Amelia stares at them, 'I think you've done enough." There isn't much edge in her voice but Amelia's not that type.

She takes Matt to her room and sets him down onto her and her husband's bed, wrapping a blanket around him. "Hey…" she wipes away his tears, walking towards the fridge and getting him a box of apple juice. "Drink this."

He sips the drink and stares up at Amelia. "Amelia…"

"Matt-"

"They're worried about me because I'm a schizophrenic…what does that have to do with anything? I know I'm weird. I know that I've been raped and abused but I don't care. I want to move on…not remember that! I don't want their pity!" Matt exclaims, staring up at her, trying to find sympathy in those eyes.

But Amelia seems to be out of space…her emerald eyes softening to those eyes of Jeff's as she sits down and she blinks. "Matt?" her voice is soft.

"Jeff?" Matt finally realizes as that all too familiar smile makes its way towards Jeff's face.

"What—?"

"Matty," Jeff chokes out. "I—her—"he points to the rose, 'it was on my grave, Matt and… I don't know. I guess my spirit's in this rose, my body's decayed but this one rose just my spirit in it. That's why it's still alive after two years and when she wore it…I could take over her body…and…and…"

Matt doesn't say anything as he leans up towards Jeff's face and kisses him and even with Amelia's body, Jeff still kisses the same way. "Oh, God, I missed you so damn much, 'Matt says, getting on top of Jeff and kissing him as hard as he could until Jeff's lips turn red. Jeff pulls out of Matt's grip. "Matty…" Jeff says breathlessly. "I need your help." His voice's as soft as ever.

Jeff looks down. "I don't know how she got my rose, Matty. And I don't know if God's just giving me a second chance but…"

Matt puts a finger on his lips and then leans down to capture Jeff's lips into a kiss again, getting on top of him and Matt's body presses against his as hard as possible, leaving Jeff breathless again.

"Well, well, well…"

Matt twists his head in fear to see the honey eyes of pale faced boy, with a French dot on his cheek, a smirk on his lips and his neat hair's in a warm shade of brown as he walks towards them. His clothing's all black and nothing else. He shoves his hands into his pockets. "Did I ever tell you that Amelia's one of the Devil's toys?"

Jeff lets out a soft whimper. "W-what?!"

Ian smirks and chuckles darkly. "I'm Ian, nice to meet you, too, Jeff."

"How—?" Matt starts but Ian walks towards them, staring at them both.

"You see, it's true what Jeff did say. The rose that was on that grave sucked the power of Jeff's soul and then a man gave Amelia the rose because he loved her. The graveyard belongs to him. His name's Mark Calaway. And she just wore the rose…so Jeff took control of her body, that's the right part of the story. What you didn't know is Amelia. You didn't know that not only is her daughter, Emma, but also she's a sex toy, a servant, one of my coven, the Devil's little toy. You should never sell your soul to the Devil, right…?"

Ian walks towards Jeff, tucking a strand behind Jeff's ear, 'so Jeff… I guess I can't control her now because of her but I have to tell you…" he bends towards Jeff's ear so that he can only hear the next words. "I can give you your body back, Jeff…do you want to be you again…?"

"He's not for sale!" Matt says, grabbing Ian's shoulder and pushing him backwards. "You're not taking my brother's soul!"

"But…" he touches Jeff's shoulder, 'do you want to be yourself or do you want to be Amelia…?"

"Jeff, don't listen to him!"

Jeff bites his lip and before anything could happen, the door swings open and Ian's disappeared and there stands Amelia's husband, Jace Dane, in the flesh, walking towards Amelia and grimacing at Matt. "Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?"

"Can't sleep." Matt says.

"Get out of here, schizophrenic."

Matt slowly nods his head before he hops off, ready to sleep but looking once more at Jeff's eyes, who's looking at him with desperation. Jace walks towards the door and watches as Matt descends to his room.

"Goodnight, midget."

Sad songs replay in Matt's head as he tries to fall asleep…

* * *

**Our plot is stirring. X333.**

**I'm sure it's the right chapter! XD. Review??**

**X Sam. **


	3. Believe

**Haha, no, no ChipMUNK, **_**lovelay**_**! I dunno every time I say lovelay, I'm reminding by JBL. XD. Haha *rubs hands together* this is going to be good and long and nice…X33. I love working on this. Don't worry, Ketaura, I won't make it 56 chapters. XD.**

**In truth, Ian is one of my first ever OC's. I had him since I was eleven and I developed his character when I was twelve. X3. I love him…X333. He loves me, too. **_**Ian:…I'm the Devil. I love nobody**_**. And I am that nobody! XD.**

* * *

3 – Believe 

* * *

Jeff watches, holding onto Emma, a girl that's supposed to be his daughter now that he's in Amelia's body, he runs his hand through her hair as Matt sits down beside him. The place is quite. It's six o'clock in the morning and there's no school so nobody's awake at all. Jeff lies the sleeping Emma on the couch as Matt sits down next to him.

"How's the band?" Jeff asks, his eyes twinkling.

"After you died, they came to the funeral and…they just couldn't leave. I mean, Randy and Cena phoned their parents and Adam told them that Canadian education is better anyways. Chris and I live in this house. They adopted me after a year of hopping from house to house before being put into foster care again. Adam and Cena live in Adam's house. Randy, too…and Morrison and Mike came for the funeral but had to back…but there's the regular visiting since Morrison's rich…"

Jeff nods his head, 'Mike."

"He was your best friend, right?"

Jeff's eyes enlighten as he nods his head. "Dammit, I miss them all."

"Do you want to tell them about this…?" Matt gestures, pointing to Jeff as he looks down at this body that he's beginning to despise and Jeff shakes his head as Matt nods his head, smiling since he thinks it's better if he doesn't tell. "Jeff, where do we stand?"

"I need you." Jeff simply says, running his finger alongside Matt's lips. "I want you. I breathe you. I love you."

Matt's eyes widen as Jeff leans down to kiss him and Matt kisses back but when they hear the door opening, Jeff pulls out as fast as he can.

"OY!" Adam walks in, his hands in his pockets, 'hey, Amelia."

Matt's eyes rise, 'Amelia?" he says it so formal, as if she's just another friend or something…

Adam laughs and nods his head, sitting down on a chair since he sees that Emma's taking up half the space. "Yeah, Matt, didn't you know? Amelia's my sister. Betsey is my aunt. And…"

"But Amelia and Betsey are Jericho's." Matt says, slightly confused.

Adam laughs. "Yeah, true but here's a fact, we all marry each other. We've been this way for a long time. Why'd you think I'd never hurt Chris in any way? Not only does he live next door but the marriage is a complete. And we gotta marry young too. Like…18 or 19? 20 is the latest."

Matt's eyes widen as Jeff tries not to widen his own.

"So Jace is…?"

"Chris's brother. My mother is Chris's third cousin twice removed."

"So you're all related?" Matt asks, and Adam nods his head. "All of you are like Jericho's and Copeland's?"

"Yeah, but none of us were gay so they were kinda shocked that me and Chris were dating but since it never broke tradition, it's fine besides, Chris's sisters are ugly."

"Adam! That's rude!"

Adam twists his head to see Chris by the doorway, shaking his head as he walks towards both Matt and Jeff, smiling at them. "All of them are ugly except you, Amy."

"Don't remind me of Amy Dumas."

"She's a sweet girl!" Chris exclaims, defending her. "Besides, I'm not the one that dated her."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Amy and Trish…sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh, that! You only wanted her for a cover anyways…it isn't her fault that my parents caught you her kissing Trish…against a tree…without their shirts on…besides, Amy is like one of Matt's best friends."

Matt nods his head. "Yeah, Adam! Get with the times!"

Chris high-fives Matt, then looks at Jeff before kissing his forehead, 'okay, I'm gonna go get a bottle of water, okay?"

Adam nods his head at Chris before he shoves him towards the kitchen and closes the door.

"MOM! Chris is being abusive!"

Adam shakes his head at him, 'only for a little while!" He then walks towards Matt and sits down onto the floor. "So, how you holding up? Is Chris's family still being as arrogant and conceited as Chris?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm not the one that called our French teacher a hypocrite!"

"She really was!"

Adam rolls his eyes as Matt looks at Jeff, 'well, one of them is nice." He points towards Jeff who giggles. "Betsey and Aaron are suggesting that I'm not doing well in their house but I swear I'll try shaping up!"

Adam sighs, 'I heard them when they walked off last night. Chris and I went out for a walk and we just heard them say that if you don't shape up soon, if you don't gain any weight or pass school and get held back another year then they're going to put you in foster care again, Matt."

Matt's eyes widen, 'no! Not again! I don't wanna try and get used to another family again before getting switched. Please."

Adam nods his head. "I know. That's why we're telling you. Randy says that it's better if you leave but I don't believe that, okay?"

Matt twists his head towards Jeff who's staring at him with soft eyes. "I'll try shaping up. I swear."

"You gotta do that before the end of the month, okay, Matt?"

Matt nods his head once more, glancing from Jeff to Adam to Chris and watching the Canadian blondes walk outside. He goes back to staring at Jeff. "Why is it when everything's starting to be good, something like this has to happen?"

"I can help you, Matty…" Jeff says, softly. Blinking.

Matt presses his head at Jeff's shoulder, running his hand through Jeff's hair, but it isn't the same.

"Hey, Matt," he hears Chris's voice and just jumps out of place, Chris pokes his head inside, 'Uncle Aaron wants you to come and look for supplies for a car. Come with us?"

Matt nods his head, walking towards them, looking at Jeff just one more time before exiting the room.

* * *

It's only after Jeff enters his and Jace's room that he sees Ian standing there with a smirk on his face. "You'll never be able to beat me, you know."

Jeff lets a growl as Ian pushes Jeff towards the door. "You want your eyes? The eyes that Matt fell for? You want the body that Matt's craving? Do you want you to be alright, Jeffy?" Ian's finger go through Jeff's side, 'if you give me your soul, I'll give it to you…Matthew doesn't have to know…"

'_Matt said no!'_

"No," Jeff says, trying hard to resist the thought. "I don't want you around me. You're lying to me."

"You know a funny story? My mother, Callie Sheckler, had the same story…that she was a normal angel then she turned to a demon because she _killed_ when she _kissed_. You can fuck her but you can never kiss her. And she died after I killed her but when they put that single red rose on her grave, which has a symbol of love; her soul got trapped in it. Your soul got trapped into a pink rose, which has a symbol of care, softness…I guess you're just as delicate, aren't you?" honey eyes still onto Jeff's green eyes. "You know what happened to her? A twelve year old touched the rose when the energy was there so Callie's soul overtook the little girl's body. She overtook a twelve year old's body by the name of Larissa. You know what happened to Larissa? She got canceled out. Because my precious mom stayed into her body too long that the other side got canceled out since both of the antigens and antibodies were opposite, they were fighting against each other.

"And that's even the end of the story. When Larissa was wiped out, Callie still remained. Larissa had brown eyes and brown hair and tan skin. And Callie used to have black hair and white skin and red eyes. And Larissa's body turns into Callie's. I know that could be a way for you to obtain your body again but think about it. You'll be killing another person. And it's not too long after they'll find out…"

"W-what happened to her?" Jeff asks, his eyes horrified.

"Callie? Oh, nothing. You know when a person dies like that, a soul fight, battling, enough energy is contained inside of that person to have a few supernatural powers. Callie is telekinetic. And in that family, she had two brothers that were scared to death of her after Larissa transformed into Callie all of a sudden…she was a case the Doctors couldn't find out. An experiment to be mangled with. Caleb and Cale are her 'brothers'. She killed Cale at the first stage of her telekinesis so what was that…? Oh, Evil Angel killed two people…do you want that to happen?"

Jeff stares at him. "How do I get myself out of her body?" he asks, his voice softens.

"No way out, darling. Even that flower you're wearing is now dead since all of your energy is inside of her and her soul can't stay for long. She can't battle and I know her. She's weak. That's why she's only a sex toy, darling." Ian says, kissing onto Jeff's nose. "So…what do you say, Jeffery?"

"I don't believe you."

Ian grabs onto Jeff and Jeff starts feeling sleepy…the coldness of Ian's flesh against his own…Jeff's eyes drop.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Jeff looks around, his eyes looking through and through the room that he's in.

"You're in Hell with me. Hell is assembled as doors and you're in Callie's door since she's not really part of the entire angel thing anymore. She's now a demon and I completely have the right to see through her past."

Jeff's in his body now, he notices and now, standing up around the room he's in, he watches as Callie, as Larissa, moves the knife around with her mind, unable to stop it. "No, stop, little knife! I'm not angry anymore! Just-just-"

Before Callie could try commanding the knife, the metal plunges through Cale's head, blood pooling down and sobs escape from Callie's throat. Tears running down. "Cale! No! I-I-I-"the child breaks down, the child who's previously had six children…Ian being one of them… tears falling down. Callie, dubbed as Poise since of her poisonous nature, is now crying and she can't take it anymore…

"NO MORE!" Jeff says, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Give me your soul or you don't get out of here," Ian smirks. "I want you, Jeffery and when I want something, I don't give in…I'm the Devil for God's sake. Your tears mean nothing to me."

"But…but…"

Ian pushes Jeff out of Callie's door, so that he can see the hallway and he walks towards an black door labeled 'EXIT'. Jeff follows. "You see…this place is one part…but…" Ian waves his hand around to emphasize his point. Men and woman alike moving from classes in gray jumpsuits. "Hell is actually made up of nine circles, isn't it?"

Jeff stares at the hallways as they crowd.

"This is the School of the Insane." He pushes Jeff towards him, 'and you…you'll learn how devilish one can really be. Especially with a fresh piece of ass right here. You know, you are prettier in this body."

Jeff whimpers as he walks inside of the hallways, 'and," Jeff's wrenched backwards by Ian as he puts a silver card into the pocket of Jeff's pants, 'enjoy your stay here."

Jeff doubts it as he moves around the hallway and an orange haired, brown eyed, peach faced twelve year old walks with him. "So you're the Jeff Hardy that's been taking up Amelia's body?"

Jeff smiles weakly, 'and you are…?"

"Match."

"Match?"

"Match, Matt, somewhere along the lines of both." Match shrugs. "My parents wanted to be unique when they named me." Match rolls his eyes.

"Match, how in hell's name do we get out of here?" Jeff asks, hoping that the Devil toy has an idea.

"Oh, I know how to, 'Match smirks as he moves away from Ian's sight. "But…it's gonna be quite hard and it'll take some time so I suggest you stay here a couple of days while I plan out our little adventure."

Jeff's eyes widen. "That long?"

Match laughs, 'you have no idea."

For some odd reason, Jeff can believe Match. He doesn't know if it's because of the laughing brown eyes that seem to happy for a child in Hell or the blazing orange hair that ignites a color in the dull place or even just from the smile…but he believes Match when he knows that he shouldn't.

* * *

**I iz so weird. XD. Review??**

**X Sam.**


	4. Every Kiss

**I just love working on this. Thanks, darlings! Yes, poor Jeff is in Hell of all places. Thanks, **_**NeroAnne**_**, we all like Ian. **_**Ian: I like nobody**_**. Aww, he's flattering meh again! I iz that nobody! I KNOW! Oh, reminds meh, *kisses Steven*. XP! **

* * *

4 – Every Kiss

* * *

Matt sighs as he watches Chris and Adam make out in the backyard, Chris is on Adam's lap, huddling up towards Adam before he lays his head on Adam's shoulder.

They make a beautiful couple.

They really do.

But Matt can't help but feel this nausea when he watches him and he thinks of Jeff. He knows that he has Jeff back but at the same time, it's not really Jeff, it's Amelia, too. And Amelia's married and he's just finished helping Aaron building a little bit of the car, trying to maintain a smile as Emma runs over to Matt.

"Matt! Matt!" her voice is out of desperation as her eyes water with tears.

"Yes, Em Gem?"

Even her little nickname doesn't make her giggle anymore which sends a bang of nervousness building up in Matt's stomach, 'Mommy is gone! She's gone! My Mommy is gone!"

"What?" Matt stands up and follows her back into the house, the sweaty, tired eighteen year old suddenly all spiked up with energy as he moves towards the room, his heart banging with fear and horror as he looks around the room. He might've almost said 'Jeff' but instead calls for Amelia. "Amelia? Amelia?"

He looks around, from the bathroom, around the house, and then stops when Jace is staring down at him.

"What had you done with my Amelia?"

"Nothing!" Matt exclaims, his mouth open with a gap of horror.

"I know you did something, you insane little bastard! I know it! Things always go wrong in this house because of you!" with that, Jace balls his hand towards a fist and punches Matt's stomach, making him cringe but Matt, with anger and fury powering him, punches Jace's stomach as hard as he could've. "You little bitch—"

"Stop it!" Emma exclaims, her eyes burning with tears.

"Come on, Jace; stop…the kid's watching…" Matt says, picking up Emma who now struggles to get out of his grip, suddenly scared of the boy that she used to come for solace and Matt puts her down, horrified and terrified at Emma's reaction.

"What's going on?" Aaron walks inside of the house, sweaty.

"The kid did something to my Amelia!"

"I-I-I didn't!" Matt stutters, his eyes burning with pain and desolation. "I've been looking for her, too! And Aaron, I've been with you the entire time, please—"

"Yeah, he's right, Jace. He's been with me."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Matt whispers, pushing Aaron out of the way and walking back towards his room, sitting down onto his bed and running his finger through his hair then he hears the sound of Aaron walking inside.

"Look, Matt—"

"I don't wanna go to another foster home! I-I'm happy here, 'he's almost sobbing. He's so damn happy here. Right.

"Look, Matt," Aaron starts again, looking at his pale face. "It's nothing personal. We're just very worried about you. We think that another home may be better for you. You've been here an entire year and we don't see any progress."

"Give me some time! I swear! I'll progress! Please! Just don't make me go through this all over again!" Matt exclaims in desperation and Aaron nods his head, sighing before standing up and kissing Matt's forehead then walking out, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts. Jeff's missing. He might potentially go into a foster home—and probably would. The only thing that had been slowly fixing him is now scared of him—Emma…

And now, he's alone to try not to cry.

* * *

Match has walked into Jeff's room, bringing a tray of too burned spring rolls and sitting down. Match works in the kitchen and Jeff sometimes helps him because he can't attend the classes.

Ian stops by and Jeff finds himself growling at him.

"Oh, hello darling," Ian slaps Jeff's ass, making Jeff shut his eyes tight.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Match reminds him, eating one of the rolls. For some reason, Match isn't afraid of Ian and Match has seen Ian afraid before, the Devil has a tough childhood and a harsh father and he's turn out the same way, cold and icy, Cloven doesn't really visit much but when he does, Ian still feels that slight bang of fear that Match can see. Only Match.

"Yeah, she's pregnant with my daughter and she's also very anorexic." Ian replies dryly, rolling his eyes.

Jeff gasps. "Oh my…is she alright?"

"You're in Hell now, Jeffery…" Ian laughs, chuckling darkly. "Things like this happen everyday. Hell, my Amelia has a plastic hand, doesn't she?"

Jeff looks down at his arm and nods his head. He hasn't really paid attention to his body but he feels completely and utterly stupid for missing an entire plastic arm. "Firecrackers. What can you do? The French little girl lost her entire arm because of a firecracker. Poor thing, no? And Match…Match died at 12."

"12?" Jeff repeats, horrified, eyes widened.

"Amelia died at 16 and Match died at 12."

"Amelia's…dead?"

Ian nods his head, 'here's the poor of the Devil. I reincarnated her as one of my toys, didn't I? And you will learn that she also has powers. She can make a fire when she's mad…um…you can make a fire when you're mad. Even if you're in this body, you still have her inside of you, no?"

"I…I suppose."

"Your body is like an extra layer over Amelia's."

"I'm not giving you my soul, Ian."

"Do you want her to die? Do you want poor Amelia to die all over again? To suffer the great loss of pain after she'd gotten Jace back for that one time? You have Matt back, no? How does it feel like to have him ripped away from you again? Do you want our poor, sweet French little girl with a plastic arm and no family to get torn apart on the inside all over again?" Ian says to Jeff, making his eyes well up with tears all over again. Ian's hand runs through Jeff's chest. "You won't find a way out of here. Not when I'm watching you, no."

After Ian's left, Match and Jeff sit in the silence as Match pulls out a book. "Ever heard of Tulpas?"

"No. What are they?" Jeff raises an eyebrow.

"They're magical creatures that you make up. In a room, I'll put the symbols and we say the spell and we can make both you and Amelia have your bodies back. Hell, we can do anything with this."

"So, we make this up?" Jeff responds.

"Yes," Match sighs. "You make up the story and the room itself will make it so it happens but we're doing this in a mountain that has enough power to cover half of the world so as long as you don't cross the other side of the world, it will all pan out…but now, we have to get out of here…without Ian knowing."

"And how do we do that?"

"Get into Ian's room." Match sighs. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Sorta." Jeff responds.

"Well, we're going to swim out of here, darling."

* * *

"Oh, hey, Ian."

"Get out of my face, Match." Ian says, walking his dog that they bought. He doesn't show any affection to the animal but takes a liking to it because Ian's French dot makes him look like a cartoon dog in so many people's words.

"I need your room key."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get Isabella's clip, no?"

"If you must." Ian throws the key over to Match and Match nods his head to himself, his plan is stirring well…

* * *

Now that they're in Ian's room, Jeff can feel the nausea roll in the pit of his stomach as he looks at the broken glass wall of the room and the sea that's below them. "I'd hate to sleep on the floor."

Rolling around and then fall into the ocean to get battered. What a fun way to end your life.

Match took a deep breath as he looked at him. "He said that you still have Amelia's powers, don't you?"

"Yes." Jeff responds, remembering Ian's words and Match nods his head before he jumps up and in midair, before Jeff can scream, he turns into a bat, his childish peach body turning into a furry black bat with solidified brown eyes and he looks up at Jeff. "I'm one of Ian's toys so I can do this. And since Amelia's powers are yours. You can do this. Just close your eyes and imagine that you're a bat and you'll be one, fine?"

Jeff nods his head as he jumps, closing his eyes and trying to do as Match has told him and when it doesn't work, he tries again and again before opening his eyes…

_SHIT!_

His head bangs against rocks and blood seeps out of the back of his head before he feels Match lean down towards him in his 12 year old body.

"Hey, we need to get you on shore." Match says, his voice filled with concern as he tries to carry Jeff and shockingly, for the 12 year old's height, he's stronger than he looks and he pulls Jeff on his back before he goes deep into the water and starts swimming to the slightly far away shore.

Jeff's eyes start to drop… thoughts of Matt in his head.

With every touch, every hug, every kiss, this will be worth it. With just looking into Matt's eyes, this will all be perfect…

* * *

**Review?? I don't think it's too bad, personally. But hell, that's just my opinion. Yours matters, too! **

**X Sam.**


	5. Loved

**The next part! Enjoy it all!**

* * *

5 – Loved 

* * *

Match's just happy that Jeff and him are on shore.

He lays down Jeff on the hot, sandy beach, looking back to see if anyone's there, or more specifically, if _they're_ there. Those demonic bastards that always find a reason to poke into Ian's business and since Match is Ian's business, then Match has become their business as well.

"Jeff…"

Match pulls out a few bandages and wraps Jeff around with them and now, he helps Jeff up when he notices that he's slowly revving back to consciousness. "Jeff," Match sighs, smiling at him. "We need to keep moving."

Jeff clutches onto his head terribly before nodding his head. "Let's go."

But Match can't help but have this horrible, terrible feeling in his stomach as nausea and pain twists in his stomach. He can just feel like something's going wrong right now. That something horrible is going on… Match's lips twitches as he grabs onto Jeff's hand and pulls him into the forest. He just wants to get this over with.

* * *

He won't believe it!

His Match betray him like this.

Ian Sheckler doesn't stand for this. Hell, he doesn't stand for fucking anything. A smirk finds its way onto his lips as his eyes stare at Match's guitar, his instrument, Match's power of course being hypnotism but his link is at its strongest when he does use his enchanting, endearing music so there's no way that Match can hypnotize Page, Afton and Arrow right now.

And—

Ian hears the sound of Isabella walking inside as her brilliant eyes bubble with a furious fire. Her clothing made of only one color; pink, and there's a slight bump on her stomach even if it's supposed to be rounder by now. Ian sighs when he sees the rebellious teenager, 'I never understand why you're around anymore."

Isabella smirks as she rubs her stomach, 'she's growing."

Ian knows it's a she. The one who's going to take her heir right now is a girl and Isabella's eyes turn darker now, 'so…what bonehead thing are you after now, Ian?"

"Looking for Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"Isn't he a wrestler?" she huffs, walking towards him then running her fingers through his stiff hair, letting the coldness ignite a fire of warmth inside of her as both of their bodies press. "And he has that brother, no?"

"His brother," Ian responds, 'oh hell! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Of what."

"Jeffery wants to play dirty. Let's play dirtier. Let's smash the ones he loves. The best way I know how to."

Isabella follows Ian into the hallway where people's names are written, the souls that are damned to Hell forever and he stops towards the two certain parents, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You made me do it, Jeff."

* * *

Afton's eyes are now onto Jeff.

"Such a prize."

Ian will certain not like Jeff and his toy being broken, would he…? But a pair of sapphire blue eyes are standing beside Afton, taking it all in… "Mel," the voice is cream and honey, irresistible venom, 'his face…baby faced…like Mel…"

The sapphire eyed boy stares as Jeff moves with Match.

All that those sapphire eyes know that they'll be watching—and they will be protecting Jeff.

* * *

"Matt!"

Matt's eyes turn to see Chris who sits on the bed, taking a quick breath, trying to find the words that he wants to say but he doesn't really say anything. Matt sits down and sighs softly, his eyes are onto Chris's face, seeing that the boy's thinking, lips puckered, pink and soft, popping against his light toned skin.

"Hey, Matt." Chris's voice is soft. "I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait?"

Chris shakes his head softly and then looks at Matt, his eyes locking with Matt's in an attempt of him trying to understand and Matt can see the sympathy that bathes into Chris's eyes. "You know I have a hard time too dealing without Jeff but I don't think that you want to move. We're the last thing that you have that reminds you of him, isn't it? You don't even have your house anymore…what happened to it?"

"We abandoned it." Matt responds. "I think it's still there but I just can't go back to it. My tapes are there from…"

Chris nods his head, understanding him as he hugs the distressed ravenette, 'I know but don't you think that we can go back? Say one last final goodbye. Make you believe that you will get over this and not sit around, waiting for your turn. It's a tradition of ours I guess. Another Jericho-Copeland tradition. Since we're all as close as hell to each other, when one of us dies, it's tragic. So we sell the house and then move to the next one…you might find it strange but half the time we can't handle the memories."

"So you're suggesting that me and you should hop off in a plane and go back to North Carolina to say goodbye to me and Jeff's memories one more time?"

Chris nods his head, 'I swear that it'll help you a lot and besides, my family's filthy rich and so is Adam's so we can toil for two tickets. Besides, Adam and I travel all the time. No one needs to know and… you miss him. You miss him so damn much that it's not only hurting you, it's _killing_ you."

"But it's insane! I mean, going from here to there just to see one damned house that will just make me cry my eyes out?"

Chris nods his head one more time, 'Jeff didn't think it was insane when me and him went on a place from North Carolina to Canada, looking for every Campbell family that has a son named Matt, just to say one last final goodbye. It's all he ever wanted and I know that he wants you to say goodbye…I know that you're in pain…hell, we're all in pain."

"Are we going to move?" Matt asks, thinking of Amelia missing and Chris nods his head once more, strands of blonde hair blurring Chris's vision for a moment as he runs his hand through his hair, 'hey, about that marriage thing? When are you and Adam—?"

Chris laughs softly. "Adam's already eighteen and my eighteen birthday's only two weeks away…" Chris's eyes are listening. "So very, very soon. Hell, we're both going to college married and our parents want us to think about having children. That's insane but Adam's thrilled about the idea of having children with me. He's checking the orphanages and foster homes a lot, just to see and keep his eyes out for 'the right one' in his words. I don't fancy kids much but hell…I love Adam so…"

Matt's stunned and Chris can see it from his solid brown eyes. "I still don't understand how you're handling all this so well."

Chris smiles. "I just can. Now, get up, let's eat breakfast and I'll check for tickets. Do you want to be in first class or—?"

"No, no, any class is fine, 'Matt responds, blinking as Chris nods his head and takes out a phone and Matt doesn't know how Chris can be like this, just give away a ton of money to make Matt happy, even if it's for a moment—everyone's reaching out and trying to help Matt but Matt's pushing everyone else away.

Time to let the feeling of being loved sink in.

* * *

Matt's now packing his things. Chris and him are running off to catch a plane at night and now, sighing, Matt still thinks that he shouldn't be going but Chris in insisting and with his blue duffel bag, Chris walks inside the same moment that Matt swings a purple duffel bag on his shoulders, both of them hurrying down Matt's window and running off, trying to suppress their laughter and feeling like two sneaky teenagers as they make their way towards Chris's car.

Chris dumps Matt and his things in the trunk and moves quickly and starts driving as quick as he could've and Matt's staring outside, opening his window so the cool brush of the air tickles his skin.

Chris starts the car and Matt slumps backwards, his thoughts on the house, on Jeff, on Amelia, and fear closes up in his pure heart. He's supposed to be scared, isn't he? Matt and Chris are fading off into the blackness of the night, nothing but their intentions in their mind. Chris already misses Adam, not used to being without Adam for more than an hour and taking a deep breath, Chris lets his intentions be his motivation as he fastens the speed of his car.

"North Carolina, here we come."

* * *

Match stops so that he and Jeff can eat, picking a few berries that are around and eating them after making sure they're not poisonous. And nibbling on the fresh berry, Jeff looks around his surroundings. He'd normally be afraid and he is because he doesn't know where in hell's name is he. Where this 'School of the Insane' is and Match can see the look of distress on Jeff's face.

"Hey, we just have to go through this forest. That'll take about a day or two, and then we'll definitely be fine, okay, Jeffy?"

"Matt…I want Matt!" Jeff exclaims, hearing sounds he's never heard, dropping the piece of food that's in his hand as he stands up and walks towards a tree, looking up at the black night as tears threaten to trickle down his eyes. "I want Matt, dammit…"

"Hey, Jeff," Match walks towards him, holding his hand onto Jeff's shoulder, 'if it makes you feel any better, I envy you."

'_Envy? Envy what? The broken pieces of my heart?'_

Jeff moves towards Match, confused as Match lets a soft smile make its way through his lips. "You know how love feels like but I don't. I've never seen it…I guess I've always lived in darkness. The twelve year old cripple…" Jeff's heart explodes when he says cripple and the tears fall. He's whining when Match seems to be taking in more than him, 'but Jeff, you know and I envy that so damn much. I guess… can I—?"

"Kiss me?"

Match nods his head.

"It doesn't have to be real, Jeff. I want you to pretend that I'm Matt. I don't care. I just want one."

"You've never been kissed?" Jeff's eyes are still swimming with tears as he tries to wipe them out and Match nods his head.

"I've been living for—what? Twenty years? I'm in a twelve year old body, yes, but only because I died at twelve and I've never been kissed…no, never…kiss me, Jeff, 'Match begs and with that, Jeff hesitates but finally gives in and leans down to capture his and Match's lips together and Match's taste is different than anything he's ever tasted, jasmine and rose, sweet and fierce, at once. Jeff leans from Match's lips, his eyes wide as Match continues to kiss him and Jeff plays along for the moment and he tries to imagine that it's Matt, he tries with all his might to imagine that his jet black haired brother is pinning him to the tree. And when Match moves away, there's something in his eyes that Jeff's never seen before—_lust_. Match is yearning for his body, mind and soul.

Jeff feels Match's hands go to Jeff's pants and he shakes his head, trying to push Match away but Match refuses to move away.

"_Intoxicated;  
The poison from within  
Burning every sin,  
Dance and spin,  
A sweet little rose,  
As it releases its venomous liquor,  
Stirs in your blood, makes it much thicker,  
Hot, sticky venomous liquid as  
It claws inside of you, razes you,  
Into its blazing fire,  
Ignited desire,  
Let it.  
Listen to it.  
A candle that's been lit.  
The fire that burns within,  
Ignited every sin,  
Your heart pulse quickens,  
Listen to it…  
A candle that's been lit.  
Listen…"_

Jeff's eyes glow green, an emerald stone, his face loses all of its emotionless at the hypnotizing song and Match smirks. "On your knees."

'_No. No! DON'T—'_

But Jeff's not controlling his body anymore as he drops to his knees and Match pulls down his pants so that his cock is released from his pants. "Suck."

'_No! That's only for Matt!'_

"Suck for your precious Matt, the one you love so much, 'Match's smirk is too devious as Jeff's mouth covers Match's cock and he starts sucking as fast as he can and tiny tears are filling Jeff's eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, darling." Match has something in his voice that seems enchanting and his body loves hearing it, his mind works for it but all of Jeff doesn't want it. Jeff himself can't control his body anymore, just a puppet on a string. "Faster."

Jeff does as told, sucking faster and harder, only to be met by Match's moans.

* * *

"Oh, so Match doesn't like him," Afton says to Arrow, looking at Jeff as he continues to suck onto Match's cock, 'another one of Ian's soon to be toys…do you think he does better as one of us?"

Arrow nods his head. "One of us. Rebel against the Devil himself…do you want to turn him or should I?"

"When we get him, we'll make Page turn him, 'and Page looks down at his hands, the ones that rip and crack against his and Page nods his head at them and Arrow lets out a dark laugh as he turns to Afton, 'but let the boy suffer…so he'll learn never to get back to Match."

"But can't Match hypnotize us?" Page reminds him.

"True…" Afton says, 'so we'll wait when Match leaves the child alone and then we'll strike. Page, you hold him down and me and Arrow…we have plans for the little Devil's child."

* * *

**So the plot is stirring… And yes, the horrible song-thingy that Match used to hypnotize Jeff is mah creation. I made it when I was 12 and I just couldn't change it! It's too dear to me! I just tweaked it up a bit. X3. Also, who do you think so sapphire eyes are? The ones that are 'watching over Jeff'? Important? XP! You will see in the next chapter! Haha. I love this story. I can add all I want. Like in '_Torn_', the Matt tape twist wasn't supposed to be made but it made the story way better! X3!  
**

**X Sam.**


	6. Do You Care?

**Sorreh for mah lack of updates everyone! Also, I'm sorta sick & have a limited access since there are these construction workers working here & I'm not allowed downstairs where mah Dad's office is at. Even worse, when I awake from a morning from a probably wet, drenching, soaking dream of ChipMUNK, I'm wearing nothing but mah lingerie. The curtains are open half the time. I think they know a little more than they're supposed to…XP!**

* * *

6 – Do You Care?

* * *

Jeff doesn't know why he trusts people that always end up hurting him.

He and Match had fallen asleep at night, near their destination, Match had promised and Jeff finds himself running away towards a nearby lake, knowing exactly where Match is and he takes off all of his clothes before slipping into the cold water, drifting off to thoughts of nothingness…

"Matt…" he whispers, trying to think that he's now feeling Matt's soft touch, his warm hands around him. "Matt…"

And with that, tears threaten to fall from Jeff's eyes but he keeps them back as he lets the water drift him away to a reality that isn't his, the cold water on his skin… and he thinks he might've fallen asleep in the water's embrace, cold…his thoughts are fading off and he doesn't want to think anymore.

* * *

Adam Copeland sits down onto his bedroom, hearing his father and mother talking yesterday before licking his lips softly and looking down at the books in front of him. He's been excused from going to school for that day for some reason unknown, his parents wouldn't let him leave the house and he watches as his father brings a plate of his favorite dessert, a slice of strawberry ice cream cake. They usually refuse to bring him this unless it's his birthday because it's pretty expensive and it takes them at least an hour's drive to reach the bakery that makes it.

Adam cocks his head to one side, 'Dad?"

Mr Copeland sits down and stares into Adam's face, graveness burning, serious faced, even the smallest of smiles couldn't be made at that second as the man sighs, 'Adam, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Adam's now scared. He's afraid that they don't accept Chris anymore…his beautiful, darling Chris that's been taking over his mind for last night, and at the thought of the blonde, Adam's heart melts and so does his worries. He can battle through anything with Chris and he knows it.

"Chris…"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

That's what makes Adam's eyes widen at the thought of his Chris, his baby, hurt, it tears his heart into pieces and lets the guilt overtake it, knowing that he shouldn't have left the blonde last night when he'd desperately needed to be held. "Dad…" Adam starts, unable to continue the sentence.

"Chris and Matt are missing."

"What?!" Adam stands up, his eyes horrified, thinking of Chris, Amelia, Matt…where in hell's name were they? He bites down his lower lip as his stomach churns horribly and the piece of dessert in front of him looks like nothing anymore, thoughts swirling in his head, so fast, and disturbing images form into Adam's head, of his Chris being hurt and battered. Blood. Chris's blood. And Amelia…the beautiful black haired girl…and Matt…the one that's already been tortured on the inside for the period of two years. Mr Copeland leaves his son, shutting the door behind him as the images continue to pour, blood, sweat, tears…

"Chris…"

* * *

Chris looks at his phone. Battery dead.

He wants to break it into pieces as he places his head onto Matt's shoulder, warm, but not as warm as Adam's—or is Chris still hallucinating? The sleeping Hardy beside him hasn't said a word since he'd gotten into the airplane and Chris finds himself thinking, thoughts of blackness making its way into vision. He's always a phobia of airplanes, and of course, no one's known that except Adam, not even his own parents and now, when he needs him the most, he's not around.

Chris bites down his quivering lower lip, before snuggling into Matt's neck, the sleeping Hardy not even moving for that moment. Chris closes his eyes and lets thoughts and memories wash over his head, bits and pieces of their perfect relationship that might shatter any minute…

_Adam's hands slip around Chris's waist as Chris slowly moves towards the steady beat of the classic music they have on. "So, 'Adam starts, a smirk on his face, 'no one can say that I'm not romantic right now, can they?"_

_Chris twirls away from him, Adam grabbing onto Chris's hand as both look at the pool in front of them, Chris wearing nothing but a sparkly pair of trunks and Adam wearing his normal black pants, Adam smirks and pulls an article of clothing out of the straw bag that belonged to Adam's mother but she makes Adam carry it around most of the time because he refuses to buy himself a bag. The pinkness makes too many people talk behind Adam's back but he blows them off quite nicely. _

_Chris's face turns pink, 'where'd you get that?"_

_In Adam's hand is Amelia's swimsuit, a one piece red swimsuit, and Chris watches as Adam throws the article of clothing towards him and Chris rolls his eyes before giggling and slipping behind a few buildings to change into Amelia's tight clothing then returning and noticing how his cock is rubbing against the fabric._

"_I hate you." Chris says._

"_At least I know that my man isn't tiny down there."_

"_Shut up."_

_Adam laughs as he brings Chris towards him, kissing onto his neck, and smelling the scent that all of the Jericho's seemed to carry, it doesn't smell like anything but it's unique beyond words, each one of them have a hint of something in it, in Chris, it's always been that soft hint of vanilla and lavender embossed within the scent and it drives Adam insane most of the time and now, since he's wearing Amelia's clothes, the vanilla is stronger than ever and there's also a hint of strawberry. _

_Chris moves towards the pool, looking at it, and then back at Adam, 'check to see if it's cold, Addy."_

_Adam grimaces at the nickname as he nods his head, about to put his hand into the water, kneeling down but grabbing onto Chris's hand and throwing him inside of the water, 'I checked."_

"_A…Ad-d-d-dam…I'm f-f-freezing, y-you b-b-bastard." Chris stutters, hugging himself to give himself even the slightest hint of warmth but all is just too cold for words as Adam continues to laugh. Chris slowly slips out of the water, his eyes staring directly at Adam's as Chris stands onto his tip toes to kiss his slightly tall boyfriend, Adam's arms around Chris's hips as Chris's lips trail alongside of his lips and in a second, Chris breaks the kiss and pulls Adam to the water, throwing the blonde into the cold liquid. _

"_D-d-d-damn…" Adam says, now stuttering as he moves towards the edge, watching as Chris laughs, unable to think as Adam grabs onto Chris's hands and throws him alongside of the water with him, Chris continues his laughter as Adam feels Chris's arms go around his neck._

"_I hate you, you idiot," the fifteen year old mumbles._

"_At least I don't have a phobia of airplanes."_

_Chris rolls his eyes. "Excuse me; I'm not the one that eats chips with chocolate and sour cream."_

_Adam smirks. "That's the best you can think of? I'm not the one that wears a black thong in a white costume. I sure hope you don't walk down the aisle wearing black."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I hate you."_

_Chris rolls his eyes, 'I hate you, too, Adam."_

_Adam walks towards his bag once more, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and passing it to the under aged blonde, watching as he drinks the champagne. Adam pulls out another bottle of the same bubbly liquid and drinks a bit of it, before looking at Chris, 'to hatred."_

"_To hatred!"_

Chris laughs and snuggles into Matt, pretending as if it's Adam as his eyelids slowly drop as he imagines the scent of him, the touch of him, the kiss of him… it's rare to find Chris without Adam and they aren't the type to fight at all. They're too besotted and smitten with each other to do so and now, away from him once again, Chris feels his heart burn into an ignited fire of pain.

* * *

Jeff hears a voice that makes his head snap upwards as he stares around the world around him, there's no one around…

He walks towards Match and grimaces in disgust as he looks through Match's backpack, looking through the book that Match has about Tulpas, and he glances back and forth at Match, knowing that it's stupid but he doesn't stand being hypnotized, his first ever blow job has to be Match O'Shea of all people…and he knows that he hates that more than ever. Jeff twirls around, his chest thudding as he runs when he hears Match's grunts and he's presuming that he's awakening from his slumber.

Jeff runs. He runs until he doesn't know where he is and he's all alone for sure. Sitting down and laying his head against his shoulder, trying to regain his breath as he hears that sound again, the same voice and with that, his hands are protectively hugging the book he has. "Leave me alone!"

"Shh…don't be afraid, little child…"

"Leave me alone! P-please!" Jeff exclaims, watching as Afton steps out of the shadowed bushes, Page and Arrow slowly following them as a smirk tugs at Afton's face and Jeff's eyes widen at the sight of Page's claws, the vicious claws that could rip him apart any second.

Afton suddenly pounces on top of Jeff, throwing him down onto the ground and holding him down.

"Let go of me!"

"You're one of the Devil's toys, aren't you?"

"No! Amelia is! I was in her body! And now…he's torturing me… I just want to get home! Please, just take me home! I want my body! I don't want her to die because of me!" a thousand thoughts spilling into those few sentences. "Matt…I WANT MATT!"

"Amelia…that French girl, isn't she?"

Jeff stands up, 'yes…and I'm still in her body but I'm at mine, too. That's what Ian tried to explain to me."

"Ian…what a coward…"

Page steps forward, his blue eyes glistening, the tan of his skin softly shining in the sunshine, the jet blackness of his hair astounds Jeff, as Page walks towards Jeff, 'do you even know, Ian? Let's tell us his darling story…did you know that he was admitted into being the Devil at 12? He started training at that time."

Jeff just stares at Page as he circles and talks.

"He had dreams of us, nightmares…did you know that? Ian's bisexual, and his brothers, Chance, Fabian, Blaine, Dustin, Marcel… they're all way too old for him. His father, Adrian, hated his guts because he didn't look like them. His brothers thought that he tainted their name because he liked boys, too. Adrian knows that Callie used to be a demon, so they had a few demonic babies or humans that had supernatural abilities but Ian…Ian was so different. Ian didn't look like any of them; he's human and doesn't have any powers. Adrian hates him because he knows that this child isn't his yet Callie won't tell Adrian that the child isn't really Adrian's. Ian's true father is the Cloven Thorne—who's a principal at Ian's school and at 12, after being sent into the office, Cloven is forced to stab Ian, mark him. With a 666, and that's, as everyone knows, is the Devil's symbol."

Jeff takes a deep breath, '…but that sounds like he's being forced into it. How'd he get so malice if he was just a normal child?"

"Ian was fragile, breakable, and Cloven knew that yet he refused to acknowledge Ian's fragileness and he'd pushed beyond Ian's limits. He started teaching him in the School of the Insane but the only thing that kept him human was Melanie. Melanie Schenker… did you know that Ian had killed his family?"

"Y-yeah." Jeff responds, 'and Melanie…?"

"He killed everyone _but_ Melanie. Melanie was the only one he'd kept alive and she was working against him. She was a demon and whenever Cloven would tell Ian to kill Melanie, Ian would refuse and was punished because of it but still, Melanie was demonic, she was bound to go against him…she was in our group _and she loved me_. She loved me, Page Husky, the stupid fucking demon…_and I loved her_. I loved her so much…she was my pride, my life, my joy, my sunshine…t-t-then…" Page closes his eyes and looks down. "Then…she-she died…a bunch of other demons were following her and had ripped her into pieces…s-s-she didn't even make it to 12!"

Jeff stares at him, shocked, his eyes trailing up and down Page's body. Page, who looks at least 16, but looks can be deceiving, can't they? And Page turns around so that he's not looking at anyone, 'I could've saved her! I swear! I bet it's one of those Devil's toys that came after her! I knew that no one should trust that piece of shit! I FUCKING HATE IAN SHECKLER!"

"Page—"

Page then pounces on top of Jeff, throwing him onto the floor, and Page stares at Jeff, his eyes black with darkness and desolation, 'you! You at least get to have that precious Matt of yours back! You're all going to live your Happily Ever After! But—Melanie and I…gone…all gone!"

"Page…" Jeff tries to get him off, but finds it almost impossible as Page's claws rip at Jeff's shirt, making Jeff's eyes widen. "Get off me, you freak!"

Page's short and sharp breaths are onto Jeff's face as Afton grabs onto Page's hand and Arrow grabs onto the other, throwing Page off as Afton leans down towards Jeff, 'excuse him… but I know you don't want Ian to win this battle. Are you with us, or without us?"

"Are you insane?! I wanna get away from you as farthest as possible!" Jeff stands up, his hands onto the book in his hands, his eyes glistening with fear; 'your 'friend' just attacked me for fuck's sake! I can't take another scare like that. Besides, I don't care about overthrowing Ian. I just wanna go home! I wanna go home in my body, and I want everyone to be perfect!"

"You're insane, child!"

Jeff turns around and moves towards the forest but before he can walk inside, Arrow's hand grabs onto him, pressing Jeff against his body, his breath on Jeff's ear, as the words flow out of his mouth. "Did I ever tell you Jeffery that this forest has more than you can ever imagine?"

Jeff suddenly feels a pang of fear yet he's still determined to finish this.

"And Ian doesn't give up. We don't give up. Match won't give up…you're trapped."

Arrow lets go of Jeff and Jeff lets the words sink in as he walks off, running into the darkness of the forest and tripping over a snake, seeing a shadowy figure pick up the book, Jeff, horrified that his journey may be over, stands up and takes the book, looking deep into the dark eyes.

"I…I…I need this…please." Jeff's suddenly scared yet the man lets go of the book.

"You're the one that's in my Amelia's body."

"And you are…?"

"A friend."

'_Not another one of them!'_ Jeff bites down his lower lip. "I'm tired of trusting people! I just want to be alone! I don't want anyone to friend me or anything! I just want to go home to Matt—"

The man cuts him off, 'and I want you to go home, too. Amelia is most sad here. I can sense her, you know. She wants Jace back. She wants to be back, too… and she's in great pain because of you, yet she respects that you love Matthew. The mountain isn't too far away. I can lead you there for no price at all and if you are the least bit fed up with me, you can break away, understand?"

Jeff nods his head, his eyes still wide, 'how do you know—?"

"About Amelia? About Matthew? Because I love Amelia and you're now linked to her so I must know anything about you. I'm the reason you still exist. I gave Amelia the rose, and I watched her walk away from my graveyard with that beautiful grace she always had…her heels clicking, the scent's still in the air, I swear…"

"But why did you save me? You're the one who gave Amelia the rose that made her into me?"

The man slowly nods his head, 'yes, yes, I am." The dark eyes stare up and down Jeff's body, 'last year, my beautiful Amelia had came inside, complaining of a boy named Matt, his obsession with you, his mere infatuation makes me feel sympathetic for him so I had given Amelia the rose and I knew that this would happen. Ian's just linked to my darling black rose…and I want to set things right. Let me have the book."

Jeff finally gives up and gives Mark the book, 'o-okay. Just please, don't use me…I'm sick and tired of this all…I just wanna be in Matt's arms again…"

"And so you will, little pet."

"W-what's your name?" Jeff finally has the courage to ask, his eyes locking with the man's darker eyes as a smirk makes its way past the man's face.

"Mark. Mark Callaway."

* * *

**That's another chapter wrapped up.**

**It was supposed to be bigger because I have a lot planned for this story but I'm too tired to type anymore… but I'll try to make the next chapter worth your while. X3.**

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	7. One More Dance

**Haha. Yes, yes, I sleep in lingerie most of the time, or whenever I can get away with it. Mah sisteh hates meh when I slip into the bed wearing almost nothing. XD. But the days I can get away with it, I wear! X3!**

* * *

7 – One More Dance

* * *

The home's most unwelcoming.

Matt doesn't know why it all looks so different but when he'd walked into the familiar setting of the horror show that had dominated sixteen years of his life, his heart might've stopped as his eyes look around the living room itself.

Chris grins as he looks around, 'it's a beautiful house you know."

"It may be a beautiful house but terrible things have happened here, 'and Matt knows, the memories wash over him as he walks into the kitchen, the place he'd almost always been in, the countertops and the tables that are around, the floor that he'd polished every morning until it'll gleam and shine…this used to be Matt's pride and joy, cooking, cleaning, being their stupid servant but it is by choice of course…when their mother had died, all Matt can remember is that he took over her job.

He cooked, cleaned, gardened sometimes, and makes sure with every fiber of his soul that Jeff isn't in any trouble at all, yet he realizes just now how much he'd broken that promise as he jumps onto a table, his legs swinging and his eyes onto the floor that only seems to look tainted to him.

It's clean and perfect and shining to Chris yet to Matt, it's tainted with broken memories and dried up tears and invisible blood.

'_Stupid, stupid Matt.'_

Matt lets out a heavy sigh and allows his eyes to look up at the ceiling, where the half the lights are out while half of them are turned on, just taking it all in right now…he goes to Jeff's room, painted black with a prison effect, Matt chuckles as he sits down onto his bed, looking through every drawer until he finds Jeff's stuffed toys when he's a child. He'd memorized this room upside down… the mere scent of this room is Jeff's, everything… Matt bites down his lower lip as he hears Chris walk towards his own room. Matt follows and stops as he sees Chris take out one of the tapes, looking at it and balancing the table on his hand. "You never told me why you killed them."

"I was jealous, 'Matt responds, his eyes down onto the floor, 'so damn jealous 'cause they were so damn perfect…the little one, the little girl she had just the most playful eyes…and the boy had this smile…and they so fucking happy…and I-I'm miserable…It's unfair! IT'S SO FUCKING UNFAIR!—"

"Matt!" Chris's hands are onto Matt's shoulder, trying to keep him into place as Matt's eyes burn with insanity, his mind racing, everything's out of control and he's unable to control his very being for that one second. "It's unfair…it's so damn unfair…they were perfect…p-p-perfect…" silence roams around for a few moments and Matt seems to be looking around at something.

"Matt?"

"I remember the butterfly…purple butterfly…"

"Oh fuck, Matt, you need your medicine." Chris pulls Matt onto the bed and looks through his bag for a type of medicine.

"I miss Jeff."

That's when Chris looks back at Matt as he pulls out a white bottle of pills that Matt takes, silently staring at it.

"I. Miss. Jeff." Matt repeats the sentence, opening the lid of the bottle and having to scarf down a pill.

Chris looks at Matt, 'are you okay?"

"No! I miss Jeff! I miss Jeff…I miss Jeff…" his voice slurs together so that the words seem to be broken and meshed as Chris hugs Matt and Matt's grip is too strong yet Chris doesn't say anything. "I'm a bad person."

"No, you're not Matt."

"I'M A BAD PERSON!" Matt repeats, his voice thick with pain as he turns around yet Chris sets him back down, holding down onto Matt's shoulder as he shakes. "Matt…Matt…listen, you're not into your normal state right now. You're out of control. You can't think. Just lay down for a while and I promise that you'll be fine."

"Jeff."

"Sleep, Matt."

"_Jeeffffff…"_ Matt repeats, as Chris pulls Matt down and walks towards the door, hearing Matt repeat Jeff's name, over and over until he's in the hallway and he can't hear anything anymore.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Chris whispers, closing up the door of Jeff's room, and closing his own eyes. He just doesn't know what they do when Matt acts this way and medicine seems to be the only way out and the next time that Chris peeks through Matt's doorway, he sees him asleep and agrees that it's better if he leaves Matt to rest for a while and he'll go make something for himself and Matt to eat later on.

* * *

Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin lies onto his bed, clutching his stomach as John Morrison walks towards him and hugs him, his hand slipping underneath the tired Mike's shirt and Mike chuckles softly before pulling him off and John's eyes are locked towards Mike's bloodshot eyes.

"Hey…you haven't been falling asleep much, have you, my sweet Bailey?"

Mike grins at the sound of his nickname, for a long time now, as a sugar-coated nickname, John would use "Bailey", referring to his own dog, and Mike would call John his "Baco" because they just happen to have started their relationship when they've been walking out their dogs. Mike's Basque Shepherd Dog, which had originally been Candace's but she isn't allowed to keep dogs at the apartment she's staying it with Mike's mother, the orange and yellow fur gleaming as Baco's black eyes gleam. John's American Eskimo dog, with its white fur, is now wagging around her tail. The pregnant dog walks over towards Baco and bites onto her ear.

"Well…" Mike grins, biting onto John's ear, 'I think Bailey wants me to do this."

"Yes, yes, she does," John brings Mike closer, so that Mike's only sitting on his lap before Mike stands up once more to clutch onto his stomach and runs towards the bathroom, leaning down towards the toilet and John watches as Mike vomits violently before widening his eyes. "You've been doing that for a week, cupcake. Do you think we should see a Doctor?"

Mike shakes his head. "He told me that I'm just stressed out so I'm not eating much but I eat too much at once that my body has to relive itself…I know something bad is going to happen, John! I can feel it!"

John kisses onto Mike's cheek, 'don't worry, baby…"

"How can I not worry?! I know it! I know it! I had this feeling once and it ruined me! I lost Jeff as a friend and my entire life flipped outside down when my mother got engaged to Evan Bourne's father and we adopted Evan into the family! The fifteen year old bastard won't leave me alone…and guess what? They always care about him more than me! Evan gets a scratch, no! But when Mike breaks his arm…who cares?! Why do you care about me, John…?"

John stares at Mike; he'd never said anything about his family… "Baby, just rest up a while. I'll go get some soup and I'll tell you why I care."

Mike slips inside of his bed, taking off his clothing as he does when he sleeps, cowering as the images provoke him and the feeling of his stomach churns get worse by the second, there's something so close around here…and it's going to ruin everything and when John returns with a red bowl of soup, Mike accepts it and waits for it to cool before taking a spoonful. "I care about you because you're the best thing in the world that's ever happened to me. You may have HIV, you may not be a virgin but…I love you."

Mike's heart races two million times faster as he moves and the bowl of soup falls down onto Mike's bare skin, making Mike scream with pain as the still too hot fluid comes in contact with his skin.

"Mike!"

John grabs onto Mike's waist and pulls him upwards, rushing him towards the shower as the substance sinks into his skin. John opens the cold water and waits a while as Mike whimpers at the first degree burn that's been made before John shoves him inside of the water and Mike lets out a scream of pain as his skin blisters. "JOHN! MY TAPS ARE THE OPPOSITE!—" as John registers it, he pulls Mike out of the water, feeling completely and utterly guilty as he wraps Mike around a towel and sees Mike's skin, his eyes widening at the blistering peeling epidermis, leaving his dermis there…

It's a scary sight. His epidermis is being peeled. Oh fuck. "I'm so damn sorry, Mike…"

"J-J-John, it hurts!"

John doesn't know what to do as Mike's tears burn. "IT HURTS!"

John wraps his arms around Mike's body, feeling the guilt build up as he sees his tortured lover cry, as hard as he can… "I-it hurts…hurts so bad…take it away, John…take the pain away…J-John…John…"

* * *

Jeff stops midway so that he can fall asleep.

It's around one o'clock in the morning and Mark has decided to rest as well. Both of them lying onto the ground as Mark stares up at the black sky, looking at Jeff, Jeff twists his head so both of them are looking at each other. Jeff's pink mouth slightly open as Mark speaks out. "That Matt of yours…you know he's missing? Along with that short haired blonde?"

Jeff sits up straight, 'w-what? Matt and Chris?"

"They're missing, don't you know? The families have to move without them…" Mark explains, 'It's one of a Copeland-Jericho tradition that if a family member is gone or missing, they have to move…three members are missing and they can't take being in a house with all these memories…they're moving away."

"No! They can't! Matt! Me! Chris! What's wrong?! Why does this always have to happen to me?! When things start to go right, my life becomes a fucked up drama story…" Jeff huffs as tears threaten to fall from his face, looking down at his shoes. "How long before we reach the mountain?"

"One more day." Mark promises.

"One more day…" Jeff repeats.

* * *

Adam sighs as he holds his head into his hands, thinking of Chris as he closes the door shut, huddling into one place in his car.

That's it.

That's the end of this.

The end of the garden that's supposed to be the place for their wedding, the garden that'd grown up in, they'd first fell in love in, where they shared their first kiss…

But this just has to be done.

"Adam?"

Adam twists his head to look at Randy who holds onto his hand, 'it's gonna be okay."

"NO! It's not going to be okay! Randy, he's the only person I ever loved…the only one I can love, Randy. You just don't understand. You and John are happy perky in your perfect little universe… and I'm rotting in Hell, missing my Chris…" Adam says, snapping at Randy whose eyes are darkening.

"Adam, I have HIV. It's never been easy for me."

Adam cools down, looking at his lap, 'I just miss him."

"I know."

Adam puts his head into his hands once again, the hungry yet refused to eat boy just breathing and singing his and Chris's favorite songs in his head… just to remember Chris by as he presses his head against the cold windshield of the car. "Chris…" just one more kiss, one more hug, one more dance in that field of flowers that used to be their haven…

* * *

Chris goes back to check onto Matt, opening the door and stepping in but stopping when he realizes that Matt's not on the bed anymore and he walks towards the bathroom, knocking onto the door.

"Matt?"

No response.

"Matt, are you in there?"

Chris walks inside of the door and lets out a gasp of horror… "M-MATT?!"

There, lay in the corner of the room, Matt Hardy, with a razor on the ground, his wrists slit horribly and his eyes trying as hard as they can from dropping…

* * *

**I actually wanted to cut it off at that part. X3. SUSPENSE. XD.**

**Oh, I posted a fic called _'116 & 117'_. It's one of mah best ideas until now. If you can check it out...then that would be awesome. XD.  
**

**X Sam.**


	8. Too Close For Comfort

**I'm so evil. To **_**NeroAnne**_**, I LOVE YOU TOO! XD! I had to do it. I didn't want to torture every single character in there but I felt better doing it. Yeah, Mike & Randy both have HIV…I think that you haven't read the first story so here's like an extract from that…**

"_**You're the reason I have HIV!"**_

"_**It was the only way to save your ass and I had to do it!"**_

"_**Stop! Stop!" Chris raises his arms at them both, trying to get them to stop talking and calm down and it's worked. "Explain, Randy. Mike. I don't care who starts as long as someone explains what in hell's name is going on."**_

_**Mike sighs, "he lost blood when he did this motocross thing and my mother works in the hospital and when Randy came in the ER, we had to get him blood fast but his father wasn't around and Randy's mother's blood type is different but my blood type is the same as his so I gave him a blood transfusion but then, later on, I got this massive headache and I got tested for HIV and it said it was positive. I told Randy and he just blew up in my face. It was an emergency. He could've fucking died and instead of thanking me, he's screaming at my face."**_

**So as you can see…um…Mike & Randy don't really get along well together. XP! Not everyone had to read that, by the way. XP!**

* * *

8 – Too Close For Comfort

* * *

Chris goes back to check onto Matt, opening the door and stepping in but stopping when he realizes that Matt's not on the bed anymore and he walks towards the bathroom, knocking onto the door.

"Matt?"

No response.

"Matt, are you in there?"

Chris walks inside of the door and lets out a gasp of horror… "M-MATT?!"

There, lay in the corner of the room, Matt Hardy, with a razor on the ground, his wrists slit horribly and his eyes trying as hard as they can from dropping. Chris rushes to the panting Hardy's side, taking his hand and looking at him, 'what in hell's name happened just now, Matt…? Matt?!"

"I…I've got n-n-nothing to live for…" Matt's eyes are bubbling with tears.

"Matt, no! You've got a lot to live for! You're eighteen…do you want to end it all now when you've got so much?"

"I'VE GOT NOTHING!" Matt screams, letting the tears spew out of his eyes. "Chris…I-I'm a bad person…"

"You're not a bad person, Matt."

"I hurt a lot of people… I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore…" Matt's voice is cracking towards the end, tears pooling up even more, his vision blurred, 'I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore… I-I-I-I've got nothing… I'm a bad person…"

"Matt, do you listen to yourself?"

Matt shakes his head, 'I don't wanna listen! I don't! I don't!"

"Matt, breathe. Please."

Matt shakes his head, holding his head into his bloodied hands. "He-he-he hurts us all…"

"Who's he? Matt?"

Matt's eyes are now staring deep into Chris's confused ocean blue eyes, 'he-he…h-h-hurts us all…and she…she doesn't want me…s-she hates me…s-she hates m-m-me… I-I-I look like her…I-I-I-I…he-he-he-I… I'm a bad person…"

"Matt, I don't understand a word that's coming out of your mouth."

Matt lets go of a tape that's been in his hand, the black object falling quickly and Chris holds onto it, 'what's this, Matt?"

"M-m-my tape…she doesn't like me….s-s-she doesn't like me…" he shakes his head to prove his notion. "I-I-I look like her…"

"Who are you talking about, Matt?"

"I-I…" Matt looks down at his hands, not enough and with that, his hand goes to his razor once again and Chris grabs onto Matt's razor, 'h-h-he's watching…"

"Who's watching?! Matt!"

With a final rip of the razor on his flesh, Matt's eyes close yet Chris paces to listen to his heartbeat…still there but weak, too weak… Chris calls 911, looking down at the bloodied Hardy underneath him, the words repeating in his head.

'_He-he…h-h-hurts us all…and she…she doesn't want me…s-she hates me…s-she hates m-m-me… I-I-I look like her…I-I-I-I…he-he-he-I… I'm a bad person…"_

The paramedics arrive and Chris goes along, the words still replaying and replaying in his head as he puts the tape in the tape recorder and listens.

"_You have her eyes…"_

"_L-l-let me alone!"_

"_Do you believe it when I tell you that she hates you?!"_

"_No, no, no! She-she-she doesn't hate me! She-she…"_

"_She. Hates. You."_

_Sounds of sobs. "N-n-no, Mommy, don't hate me!"_

"_Stop acting like a child, Matthew!"_

"_I-I…" a heart-wrenching sob drowns out anything else, 'I…I…I…I—I love her."_

"_She. Hates. You. She hated when she was pregnant with you, she hated when she had you…you were her biggest downfall! You were nothing! You still are nothing…but there's one thing about you that we admire."_

_Silence. _

"_You have her eyes."_

_Even more silence._

"_You have her beautiful, beautiful brown little eyes and you don't deserve it…you have her body, her look, her grace, her job…but you forgot one thing."_

_The sound of jeans being unzipped._

"_You forgot to satisfy me as she satisfied that other bastard."_

_Matt's breathing goes rigid, 'p-p-please…I don't have her eyes…I have Matt eyes! PLEASE!"_

_With that, a thrust._

"_STOP IT! PLEASE!"_

_Sounds of panting, sounds of pain and horror._

"_STOP! STOP! JUST STOP IT! I wanna b-b-breathe…I don't have her eyes! I have Matt eyes! I have my eyes! I-I-I-I-STOP! Stop…it-it HURTS. It hurts so much! DAD! NO!"_

That's when Chris stops the tape.

_Dad?_

Chris's heart paces.

His father.

His father had raped him.

Chris bites down his lower lip as he looks down at Matt, and looks back at his bloodied wrists and thinks, over and over again, the entire lie about Brice being the one to rape him…all because of this and Chris knows, Chris knows that Jeff knows because Jeff would shrug it off whenever Chris would bring it up and have a guilty look on his face. Chris inhales the air, feeling as if he hadn't been breathing for the last few moments.

He leans down towards Matt's face, seeing the serenity that's now residing as the pit of pain churns in Chris's stomach as it all replays over again. '_He-he…h-h-hurts us all…and she…she doesn't want me…s-she hates me…s-she hates m-m-me… I-I-I look like her…I-I-I-I…he-he-he-I… I'm a bad person…"_ Chris lays his head onto Matt's chest, hearing the broken heartbeats.

It reminds him of himself.

And his now broken, shattered heart.

* * *

Jeff grins as he wakes up that day. Today's the day that Mark promises that he'd be at home, safe in Matt's arms, swooning while Amelia's in Jace's arms, happy and bubbly and laughing and alive, and as Mark leans towards a tree to look up at the mountain with a smile on his face, he tucks onto Jeff's hand and pulls him towards him.

But then, they stop when they hear a sound.

The sound scares.

Jeff just feels two hands wrap around him and press him towards a tree, Mark's eyes staring as Page smirks and holds onto Jeff's side, his claws just tracing along and from Mark's angle, even trailing those claws at Jeff's side, barely touching the skin, seems painful.

"He'd be one of us, Mark, you have no damn reason to be here!"

"HE'S MINE!" Match comes towards them, his brown eyes bubbling with possessiveness.

Mark laughs, lets out a howl of laughter as he turns to Jeff and Page, 'honestly, Jeffery, you even let this mere twelve year old control you?" Mark pushes Match back, letting him fall to the ground.

"He doesn't look twelve." Jeff protests, annoyed at the fact but the humiliation sinks in as he realizes that Match truly is too young to force him into these sexual-like acts but it had happened. "Let go, Page."

"Never, Devil child."

"He's not a Devil's child!" Mark exclaims, his eyes burning with annoyance, 'Amelia is a Devil's toy, yes and her soul and mine's are connected, I can feel her and I know that she's telling me right now to just kick your ass and make you feel sorry for interfering in our way."

Jeff rolls his eyes but when Page's claws touch at Jeff's skin, scraping alongside of it, Jeff's eyes close, shut tightly as the pain overtakes him and the blood seeps, the thick blood seeps from Jeff's side. "I-I-it hurts! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Jeff exclaims as the poison burns within him, burns into his deepest of veins and arteries, sinking and destroying.

Page throws Jeff towards the floor as Mark grabs onto Jeff's waist and pulls him to his feet but Jeff is unable to support himself and to that, Mark carries him and runs off, trying to forget that Match is glaring as he sings songs of blackness towards Page and Aaron and Afton, the two demons who just appear right now, and Match realizes that his link is weak, he becomes now afraid as Page grins and he pounces on top of Match, Jeff, out of the corner of his eyes, sees this. "Wait! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"Are you insane?! Didn't he tell you to suck him off?!"

"He's twelve! He doesn't want to be rejected!" Jeff exclaims and with that, Mark sighs as he turns around and runs towards the direction of Match and Jeff holds onto Match's body, as Mark grabs onto Jeff's hips and pulls him, throwing Match at Mark's back as he hold on tightly and Mark runs off before the demons can attack them. Now, they're safe.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the mountain and Mark lays Jeff and Match down, now out of breath and panting. "Next time, I'm making you carry me." Mark smirks, sitting down, 'and I mean it."

Jeff rolls his eyes, 'but I'm cute and fragile."

"And a load if you have to climb a mountain."

Match takes the book from Jeff and looks through it, deciding that if he's going to repay them both, he had to help them in the spell and reading the introductory as the sun sets and Jeff stares, Jeff nods his head as Match stops, 'Jeff, say this with Amelia's name instead of Lilian."

Jeff nods his head as he takes the book from Match's hand and looks down at the spell that's in front of him, 'I long to be separated from Amelia's soul, I long to be separated from Amelia's heart, I long to have my own and still I do, I long to be happy and still I do… I refuse to stay into Amelia's body any longer and I want to break this bond, not make it stronger… and tomorrow, I want to stand here with pride, Amelia, not in me, just by my side."

Match nods his head.

"B-but what about going home?" Jeff realizes and Mark smirks, putting out an aqua stone and placing it over Jeff's head and Mark tells him to repeat the spell before the stone glows into its dull aqua color. "Home."

Mark nods his head, 'home."

"And you'll love it there." Jeff and Mark's heads twist to see Ian standing there, with a smirk tugging at his face. "You'll love what I've done to the place…"

* * *

That night, Jeff just can't sleep, knowing that Ian's done something but it's too subtle, what had Ian done that could've made Jeff feel so afraid? Jeff rolls to one side yet he falls asleep…

"Jeff?" it's Chris's voice. "No…I'm just imagining things…"

Jeff's eyes slowly open as he sees Chris's face and his heart just paces at the sight of him around, in a hospital.

"What happened?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders, trying to piece together what happened. "Well, either I turned crazy too or did I just find Jeffery Nero Hardy lying down on a hospital hallway next to Amy? Wait…AMY?!"

Amelia slowly opens her eyes, her vision stirs. "Chris?"

Chris just holds his head in his hands, 'someone explain before my brain explodes like…in ten different places. Now."

And so Jeff says the story all over again, Ian's threat, Amelia's origin, Mark's obsession, Match's hypnotism while Chris sits down onto the chair actively listening to their conversation and when they're done, Chris blinks, once, twice, trying to register it all over again and it takes him a while to.

"So Amelia is related to Death and Jeff got mixed into it but it's all okay now and Jeff's alive?"

"Pretty much." Jeff responds, grinning and thinking right now that he just can't wait to hold onto Matt, to touch his beloved yet when Chris sees that joy plastered on Jeff's face, he hates to break it, but he bites down his lower lip and tries to keep himself from asking the question that's been nagged to being asked but he does anyways and he feels the wave of guilt flush him before the words come out of his mouth. "Why didn't you tell us that Matt was raped by your father?"

"How'd you…" Jeff's own voice trails off, his eyes widened.

Chris bites down his lower lip, 'because Matt was cutting himself and I found a tape with his father bashing him and I just put two and two together… and wait, you two have a relationship, don't you?"

Jeff slowly nods his head, unable to figure out what Chris's going through.

"Wait, have you ever thought of that? That Matt feels like he's raping you in some sort of way? Being like him?"

Jeff's eyes widen even more… "I-I've never thought of that."

"Mr. Jericho?" a man walks into the room and Chris sees him, knowing that he's a Doctor, all of them stand up and follow him into the room where Matt is lying down, his eyes looking down at his bandaged wrists, his eyes full of hidden fear and Chris sits down beside him as Jeff runs up to him.

"Matt!"

"J-Jeff?" Matt pulls his arms out as Jeff hugs him, embracing him, smelling that scent and feeling that warmth that only Matt can give him. "Jeff! Wait, did you sell your soul to that bustard?" Matt's voice is now cracked at the thought.

"No!" Jeff grins, 'I'll tell you later. But right now, first thing's first…"

"Cheesecake?"

"Matty!" Jeff giggles. "No."

"Come on. I don't want any serious talks right now. I just want to go home so that Adam calls social security."

"…um…Chris…?" Jeff starts, making Chris stare at Jeff. "Adam moved."

"W-what?!"

Jeff holds onto Chris's shoulder in sympathy and empathy, care and gentleness, 'don't worry. We'll find them, okay? I promise!"

"But they can't move! That house made me and Adam's relationship! And…Adam…what about Adam?! Oh hell! I'm so damn childish…I forgot about that! I didn't know…I…how are we going to find them?"

"Same way you found Matt, 'Jeff gives a warm smile, 'just look for a house under Copeland residence and has an Adam. Besides, I don't think that Adam will go a day without looking for you."

Chris smiles weakly at Jeff's notion, 'you-you're right."

Matt smiles at the duo, rolling his eyes but that moment, Matt feels his stomach churn as he clutches onto it and he hangs his head to one side as he vomits a pool of blood…

"Someone come in here!"

"Matty…"

* * *

"Randy?"

Adam looks over at his tired friend as Randy slips into bed that night, just trying to focus on anything else but the fact that Chris is out of his reach and as Randy looks at him, trying to register that look on Adam's face, 'w-what?"

"You've lost a lot of weight… is John doing something? Is he asking you for something?"

Randy shakes his head, 'No! He actually points that out a lot too but I'm perfectly fine! Stop worrying! I don't understand why everyone's telling me that I've lost a lot of weight. I feel fine!"

"You're sweating."

"I'm fine." Randy retards, his eyes glaring at Adam.

"Yeah, that's why we're taking you to the Doctor tomorrow," John walks into the room, sitting down onto the bed and looking at Randy who shakes his head. "You are going to the Doctor tomorrow, understand?"

"No."

"Randy."

"No."

"Will you go to the Doctor?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"That hurt!" John teases.

"Shut up." Randy jokes back, pushing John playfully and smiling at him, soft ocean blue eyes grinning a smile all on their own, playful and livid. Adam doesn't know how John can bring out this side of Randy that isn't truly him yet all too him at the same time, this happier side…this lovable side…

"You are going to the Doctor tomorrow."

"No."

* * *

That night, John slowly tip-toes over to Randy's room, shaking his shoulder and Randy's pure blue eyes open tiredly before looking over at John. "I swear you want a death wish."

"I told you that you were going to the Doctor tomorrow."

"Shut up. It's 2 in the morning."

"You are going now."

John picks up Randy in his silk pajamas and takes him downstairs while Randy, who has no more energy to argue, just snuggles into his chest, commenting every now and then. "You're the stupidest person alive, John."

"Doesn't hurt when my Chemistry teacher said it. Doesn't hurt me when you say it."

John pulls down Randy at the back of the car and hops to the front, opening the vehicle and taking one last look at the young sleeping teenagers before starting up the car and in almost no time had they reached the hospital, a smile tugs at his lips as John pulls himself out and takes Randy, trying not to wake him up, before pulling him through the doorway of the hospital, where half the Doctors are working yet sleeping. John snickers at himself as he steps into a room and lays Randy down on a cot. "I want a diagnosis."

The half-asleep Doctor yawns. "But I need to go home right now…"

"I'm annoying and I got an award for it. Fear me."

"Listen, kid, if I do this, then would you please get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure."

The Doctor takes a needle and pricks Randy's flesh with it who simply rolls over to the side as his soft snores enter the room and John realizes just how tired Randy looks like as he sits down besides him, simply caressing Randy's cheek as the Doctor returns with a tired expression on his face.

"What kind of stomach flu does he have, Doctor?"

"Lymphoma."

"Huh?"

"Your sleeping friend has cancer from his AIDS."

John's face pales as he looks back at Randy. _Cancer? AIDS?_ His heart burns with pain…Randy doesn't even know it…

* * *

**Review?? **

**X Sam. **


	9. Open Your Heart

**More problems & more drama & even more angst. XD. Who doesn't expect this from me? Anyways, enjoy! X3!**

* * *

9 – Open Your Heart

* * *

"Hey, Phil! Get out here!"

John Cena's voice is hiding the fear that's within him as Randy starts licking the ice cream cone in his hands, John and Randy are currently into John's shed, as Phil walks in, the shy boy walking inside, Phil has never and doesn't say much. Phil goes to therapy a lot and talks to dolls more but they've learned to cope with Phil's abnormality as Phil walks towards John, 'yeah?"

"Is anyone in the house?"

"Adam is there, Betsy, Aaron, Jace, 'Phil tries to think, '…I don't remember anyone else. Why are you two in here?"

"I don't know!" Randy says, licking and biting through the cone in his hand, droplets of creamy vanilla falls onto the floor as Randy crosses his legs, biting through the cold ice cream and letting it rush down his throat, the cold venom spiking him as Randy looks up at John as he finishes his cone. "Why are we here?"

"'Cause I wanted to tell you something, Randy."

'_How can you tell someone that they're dying?'_

John lingers in thought, trying to think of a way but failing before even starting as Phil is about to walk out of the room but a sound stops them all from moving out as a masked female walks inside of the shed with a smirk on her face, holding up a black solid object, a gun being gripped tightly.

"What in fuck's name?" John asks, 'who in hell's name are you?"

"Shut the hell up and sit down and V, B, come on it. We have them right where we want them."

V? B?

That moment, two other masked females walk in. V being the one in a red mask and B being the one in a blue mask while the lead female had worn a black mask but her hazel eyes show even through that, B's olive eyes glisten as she sits down and holds a rifle, smirking at them. "You can tell that one person might not shoot but there's no way that three people won't shoot, would they?"

John gulps down and sinks down, Phil following them, his face expressionless since he's used to this type of thing while Randy stares at them and shakes his head, 'no. No one controls me."

"Randy-"

"John, this is personal! I'm not gonna go sit around, letting some chicks rule me! I'm better than that and you know it!" Randy's eyes blaze with determination as he stands up, 'go ahead, shoot me, ladies."

"Wait…" Phil stands up, his eyes staring at the leader's face.

"Phil, get down there, you idiot! You're already a coward, we don't need you acting all brave," John says but Phil doesn't move away from his position as he holds onto her shoulder, squinting his eyes because he knows that for a fact that he knows her well enough.

"Dalia?"

Dalia slowly takes off her mask, exposing her hazel eyes and brown curly hair, nodding her head while Phil looks at B and V, blinking, 'Bianca? Vicky?"

The two girls slowly take off their masks, Bianca's olive eyes glistening as straight brown hair cover her face and soon, Vicky follows, her black hair falling and her brown-olive eyes now showing as Phil looks down, biting his lower lip. "Why?"

"He told us to do it."

"Oh fuck no," Phil realizes, his entire body paling, 'he-he's back!? But how?! He's dead. Dad was dead. You know that. You saw that accident! How in hell's name is that supposed to—Dalia, what in fuck's name is going on?"

"The Devil brought him back to life, 'Dalia shakes her head, her eyes onto the floor, 'and now…we all have to suffer."

"What about Mom?" Phil realizes, his vulnerable mother that had been raped too many times and seeing the sight of the tearful Dalia, his heart shreds and tears, knowing that it's something horrible…just by the look on her face…and she moves towards Phil, hugging him for the comfort that he needs. "D-Dalia?"

"He killed her."

"W-What?!"

Phil moves back from dizziness as John holds onto Phil's hand but he rips it away, the used to be all shy boy's eyes are now burning with fury and pain as Randy holds onto Phil's shoulder, and Phil places his head onto Randy's shoulder, 'it's not fair…it's not fair…it's not fair…I HATE THIS!"

"Phil-"

Phil moves towards the door. "I will kill him! I will destroy him!" Phil swings his fist into the shed, putting his head into the wooden wall and letting the tears fall, cascading down his tears, 'Why…? Why…? It's all falling apart…"

"Phil," Randy holds onto Phil's shoulder.

"…God, I want to dream again…take me where I've never been…" Phil sings softly, trying to forget it all.

"Phil," Randy turns Phil around so that Phil and him are eye to eye, before hugging him as tight as he could've, 'it's okay."

"It's not going to be okay. She's dead, Randy and I didn't even know! It's so unfair. People have perfect lives out there while mine is broken from start to finish! It's unfair that I'm always abused, inside out! Everyone wants to use Philip fucking Brooks because he can't stick up for himself! I'm sick of it…I'm so sick, Randy…I'm so damn sick of it all…I just want to roll over and die."

"Shh…Phil, you don't know what you're saying."

John walks towards Randy and Phil, holding onto Phil's arm, in an attempt of solace but Phil shakes his head, 'I know what I'm saying. I've been feeling this way since I was five and he told me that I'm useless. Randy…the damage has been done, I'm tainted, I'm broken, I'm gone…there's no bringing me back…I'm dead inside and I always will be…and my mask…_my mask is tainted, poor painted, horribly maintained, cracked and stained…_I can't even look into the mirror anymore because I don't know the stranger looking back at me! Why do I even look at the perfect mirror that doesn't break?! I…I need to be alone."

Dalia, Vicky and Bianca stare at the scene in front of them, frozen in their places as Phil moves his head, strands of black taking over his vision, 'Imma kill that asshole of a father. I'll make him feel what I've felt for years on end and still do. I won't be anyone toy anymore! I REFUSE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Phil, calm down!"

"YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Phil screams, letting the tears fall all over again, holding his head in his face, 'he…he…he's gonna hurt me again…and he's gonna hurt you…and Chris…and his family…he's gonna hurt all of us…and he won't rest…I know him. I sense him. He's gonna hurt us…he's gonna hurt us all! How can I calm down? The man that's been belting me for years on end is back!"

With that, Phil turns around and walks out of the shed, John and Randy looking at each other before running after him and the trio of sisters run after them as well, not saying another word at all.

* * *

Jeff is now holding onto Matt's shoulder as he throws up one more time. Matt's been vomiting blood for around two hours now and won't stop and now, he hears the sound of footsteps as the Doctor comes back with his clipboard and shakes his head, 'Matthew, I found out the cause."

"Great," Matt's face is too pale to be a human's and his eyes are tired and he just wants to sleep. "Tell me, Doc."

"How long have you been smoking?"

"I don't smoke!" Matt says, eyes widening. "I hate smoking. Hell, my family's against it since my uncles started dying one by one because of lung cancer. I don't smoke at all!"

"But your charts say that you do."

Matt raises an eyebrow, trying to understand as he stares at the chart, his nicotine levels are rising and he just doesn't understand at all. He'd never even thought of smoking cigarettes but why are his charts suddenly saying that he had been smoking? Thoughts of confusion spin in Matt's head, 'I-I just don't understand."

Jeff leans down towards Matt, 'Matty, why are you smoking?"

"I'm not smoking! You know that I'm the last person in the world to smoke, Jeffy. Believe me, baby." Jeff looks reluctant for a moment but he nods his head anyways as he kisses Matt's cheek, nodding to him, while Chris stands over there, confused, and Amelia, leg-crossed, tries to think.

"But if Matt doesn't smoke…how did he get all that nicotine in his bloodstream?"

"I don't know, 'Matt truthfully responds, blinking harshly, 'but-but I assure you that I don't smoke! I've never touched a cigarette in my life and never thought of touching one… can we just go home? I don't want to be in this damn hospital anymore! I feel like I'm gonna die in here or something."

"But Matthew, your blood pressure is high and you keep on vomiting blood—"The Doctor tries to explain but Matt stands up and pulls down the wires, taking a deep breath and moving away, not saying another word at all, while Chris walks towards the door, blocking Matt's way.

"Matt, you're gonna fucking die out there."

"Go away, Chris," Matt's eyes are now blacker than ever. "You should never get in my way. I said I want to go home and I'm going home, right now. Okay?!"

"No," the Doctor grabs onto Matt's arm, pulling him back while Jeff stares at Matt, as he jumps up and down, trying to tear away from the Doctor's grip. "You said that he has schizophrenia, right?"

Jeff slowly nods his head.

"Nurses, get in here, stat!"

A bunch of nurses run inside to help the Doctor as he continues to hold onto Matt's arms, 'get me the syringe that's on the table." And so one of them gets the syringe and stabs Matt's arm with it, and with that, Matt's eyelids drop quickly and Matt falls down while the Doctor helps him up again. "Get me the head of the Mental Department."

"Wait, what's wrong with him?" Jeff asks, scared now for his now out cold brother, sedated and now in thoughts of nothingness. Jeff longs to hold onto his face and tell him that he's fine but he can't.

"I think your brother is Bipolar."

* * *

Mr Morrison watches over his son as he kisses onto Mike's cheek, Mike's mother allowing Mike to stay for that night, Mike's irritated flesh is now better at the course of the day but Mike still complains of pain whenever John would touch Mike's hand and now, John is feeding Mike breakfast.

Mr Morrison walks towards Mike, making Mike's eyes burn with horror, 'y-you never told me that your father is coming back from Spain, John."

"Hmm?" John says, looking up at his father and grinning at him, nodding his head, 'yeah, he came back. I didn't think it would matter, baby. Is something wrong?"

John simply doesn't understand why Mike's so intimidated of his father, he'd always been, from first sight and John's scared of knowing because there's always a look of plastered fear into Mike's eyes and John wonders if Mike would ever be that afraid with him around him and shaking Mike's shoulder again, Mike looks up at John's face, smiling at him before kissing him softly, trying to forget it all. "No, not at all, John."

"Would you like me to get you boys something?"

John shakes his head as his father descends into the garage to work on his car while Mike looks down and tries to hide the tears that are threatening to fall from his face, 'Mike, baby, what'd he do?"

"It's nothing."

"What'd he do?"

"It was three years ago. It doesn't matter now."

"What'd he do to you?"

Mike looks at John, 'three years ago…when I was 12, and I had this child crush on you…I came around to talk to you but you weren't there but he was and then he groping me and stuff, it was weird…he raped me, John… the sick bastard finds kids attractive. I brought Jeff here once and just when he started looking at Jeff like eye-candy, I told him that I think he needed to go back to Matt and took the rape more than I should have…but it doesn't matter now. He can't do anything to me…"

"Child pornography?"

Mike nods his head, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm calling the police."

Mike holds onto John's arm, 'what if he's hurting one right now? We gotta go check on him. I'm scared, John."

John helps Mike up and kisses him softly before walking towards the garage and hearing the panting's of his father, it's enough to make his stomach churn as he peeks through and he sees a child, around 12 or so, with tired turquoise eyes and sweaty chocolate brown hair, tanned skin and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt covering his chest, but nothing underneath it, as tears fall from his eyes, cascading freely.

John looks at Mike, kissing his cheek, 'you're saving the child. I'm just going to go get the phone and you follow me."

John runs off and since he has no shoes on, he barely makes sounds and Mike slowly moves to walk off but accidentally trips over a can and Mr Morrison's eyes snap towards Mike's, smirking before walking towards him and taking Mike's injured hard, "STOP IT! THAT HURTS!"

Mr Morrison allows his foot to smash against Mike's hand, making him scream as hard as possible. "JOHN! BABY! HELP ME!"

John walks inside of the garage, his hand letting go of the phone in his hands as he leans down to his boyfriend and caresses his cheek, watching as the tears fall freely from Mike's face, 'b-b-b-baby…i-i-it hurts…i-it hurts so bad…tell him to stop! TELL HIM TO STOP, JOHN! IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Dad, please!"

"The little slut isn't even good in bed."

"You're the reason I fucking have HIV! You took away my virginity!"

"I won't believe that a virgin's that loose, bitch."

Mike's eyes burn with tears as he presses his face into John's chest, sobbing terribly, while John stands up and kisses onto Mike's head, helping him up and running towards the twelve year old and picking him up while taking his black pants and running with Mike, outside of the house, the cold air burns into the air while John puts the tiny child down and gives him his pants to wear, 'hurry up, kid before he runs after us."

"Cody."

"Cody, hurry up!"

Cody's done by the time that it's over and he stands up, running alongside of Mike and John until they notice a familiar face by the hospital, their hearts racing as John raises his eyebrow, 'Chris Jericho?"

Chris looks up at them, 'John and Mike? And a kid? You idiots decided to do a family already?"

"Haha," Mike says dryly, looking back at Cody, 'actually, he was being raped by John's Dad and we saved him…Cody, we are your parents?"

Cody cocks his head to one side, 'I don't have any."

"No parents? Then…"

"I live in a foster home." Cody says, smiling weakly, but then frowning, 'but I don't know where it is! I forgot! I was just waiting at the bus stop with Evan! I didn't know that anything bad with happen."

"Evan…" Mike mumbles his name, cursing under his breath, 'that little…"

"Calm down, Mike, 'John tries to tell him and Mike just glares at him before sighing and nodding his head, and John kisses Mike's cheek, 'wait, why are you here, Chris? Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?"

"Long story."

"We've got the time."

"Come on in, Matt and Jeff will be glad to see you."

"Jeff's dead," Mike says, slightly confused but Chris shakes his head, 'like I said, long story."

* * *

**Review??**

**X Sam. X3!**


	10. Forgive Me

**Warning! Warning! There's going to be a **_**explicit**__**bloody**_** rape incest scene at the end and it's not for the faint of heart. Don't read it if you can't so yeah…you can skip it if you want. But don't read it if you think you can. You have to be %100 sure you can because I don't want anyone flaming me saying **_**'u r sick!'**_** XD!**

* * *

10 – Forgive Me

* * *

Mike, Chris, Jeff and John stretch that morning, their muscles aching as Chris turns to look down at Jeff, 'I swear, you don't want to book a hotel because of this?"

"I want to be close to Matt, 'Jeff says, standing up and walking towards the door and opening it up only to stop in his place and as Chris, Matt and John walk alongside of him, they realize exactly why Jeff is frozen in place, the left side of Matt's face is battered with blood and Matt's wall has a 'you don't deserve this' written on it, sleeked with Matt's blood, as Matt turns around to face them, his face drenched with fear he tries to hide but Jeff knows that he can't hide that. "Matty…"

"I don't know what happened! I was asleep. You were asleep…if anyone would've watched in, one of us would've noticed, right?" mysterious things just keep happening and Matt doesn't know the answer to them at all, fear burns and seeps through his veins, the cigarettes and now, this and what's next? Jeff sits down as Chris offers to go get them something to eat and Mike just stares at them momentarily as they hear Cody's snores from the chair he's huddled up in. "What are we going to do about the kid?"

Mike slowly walks over to Cody and shakes him awake and Cody's turquoise eyes bubble with confidence as they look over at Mike, something as traumatizing as rape doesn't seem to matter in Cody's eyes but then again, he might be in pain but doesn't want to show it…confusion stirs through Mike as Cody bounces up and down and walks towards Matt, gasping, 'he's very sick."

Matt nods his head, 'yeah, I'm sick. I'm Bipolar."

"The tests are positive?!" Jeff exclaims, his eyes widened, looking over at his brother as Matt nods his head, holding his head in his hands and sighing softly as he stares down at his bed, 'Matty, really? You're bipolar?"

"Chris, Mike, John, Cody, I don't care who else is in the room, get out. Me and Jeff need to talk alone."

They all exit and shut the door behind them as Matt looks down at the bed, his used to be just curly hair is now tied back and his eyes are just inspecting the too white sheets that are wrapping around his body as Jeff sits down, silence burns and Matt realizes how scary silence is before looking up at Jeff, who just stares back at Matt. "I'm scared, Matty."

Matt nods his head, lifting Jeff's face, 'you know…the weight loss, the hypersomnia, the loss of pleasure, the fact that I'm always tired, the voice that's been telling me that I'm worthless and would never amount to anything…Jeff… the fact that I really can't concentrate hard enough… and these disgusting thoughts of suicide…Jeff, I'm insane. I don't want to hurt you."

"Matt…"

"They say that the feelings I may have for the people I love are fickle. I may love you now and I may love you being in your arms right now but what if one day, I woke up, with you cuddled up into my eyes, all happy and perky and smitten, while I just lie there thinking that you're nothing?"

"…Matt…" Jeff's eyes widen, 'but-but-it's been two years, Matt! You're not going to break our relationship just because of this! You won't let any Doctor tell you that you might hurt me! I've been hurt so much, Matt…I've been poisoned, I've been shot, I've fainted, I've been cut on the inside…but there's nothing as painful as being away from you, even for one hour…I told you, Matt, _I breathe you_. Without you, I feel like I can't function anymore…you're the only thing that controls me. Matt, I LOVE YOU. And I'm sure of it! Don't do this to me! You're hurting me and yourself so much now…Matt, please…just don't complicate this anymore!"

"I'll hurt you so much, Jeff, 'Matt's eyes are bloodshot and Jeff's eyes are now bubbling with unshed tears, 'I'm not normal. I'm a schizophrenic and I have Bipolar disorder and who knows what else I have? Herpes? Why not? Just throw everything in stupid, worthless Matt and have him suffer. Who cares? Jeff…I don't want you to be in this mess with me!"

Matt cups Jeff's face as tears cascade down Jeff's face, sticky streaks of salty water running down Jeff's face as Matt leans down to kiss Jeff's nose, 'listen, Jeff, listen…cupcake…" Matt runs his hand down Jeff's back, 'don't cry, Jeff. Don't cry for me. I'm just not worth your tears."

"No, Matt! You are! You're worth the world to me! I can give you the entire world but you don't want me!"

"It's not that, Jeffy…"

"You don't want me! I'm disgusting. I used to be in a girl's body. I used to be dead. I'm dead…what is it, Matt? I know it! I'm fucked up! I'm a slut that used to be on drugs and sleeps around with everyone! Tell me, Matt! You tell me what's wrong with me because you just don't seem to be making any sense. You don't want to hurt me yet you're giving me the worst type of pain ever…_losing you again_. I won't let that happen! That was the hardest time of my life, knowing that you can be hurt and I won't be there…knowing that you could be dead…and I felt so empty with you…"

Matt just stares at Jeff, 'I feel empty now."

"Matt…please…just for me, try…please…I don't want to find someone else. I know that there's no one else for someone as fucked up as me…someone who's died and still here. You're the only one there. I used to have a crush on Randy, Matt, but then you came around and you changed it. I won't say anything about any faith shit, because it isn't faith shit. It's luck. I was lucky enough to see what I've been blinded to! But I can see you right now. I can see your heart, your face, your eyes…and I refuse to let you rot in this prison of yours."

Matt just doesn't say anything for a long time, 'you weren't there when she took her last breath."

Jeff just instantly knows that he's talking about their mother as Jeff moves towards Matt, 'you weren't there when she died in front of my eyes, Jeff. You weren't there when I was viciously raped by my own father because she hated me…he thought I wanted her to die, Jeff…he wanted me to suffer in ways unimaginable…he'd hurt me, stab me, abuse me…stupid little Matt running back every time trying to get approval. And I never did stop trying to make him accept me…I was so jealous of you. I envied you more than anything. You were perfect, you weren't tainted but then, I came around…and I broke you, I turned you into this…it's all my fault. You're just a child, Jeff. You're not even a virgin. I ruined you. I killed you! I KILLED YOU, JEFF!"

"Matt! No! NO! NO!" But Jeff can't stop Matt from letting the tears shed as fast as they can as sobs escape his lips, 'Matty…please…" now, Jeff's crying too, both of them embracing and hugging for each other's lives, Jeff's in Matt's bed, right next to him as Matt's hands run up and down Jeff's back in comfort and solace.

"…I killed you…" Matt repeats. "I…I broke you…I…I took away your virginity…"

"I told you that I wanted it, Matty. It's all going to be okay. You didn't break me. I'm fixed. I'm fixed…" Jeff's tears are still cascading freely and Matt shakes his head. "Jeff, you're crying. That's not happy. That's broken. That's sad. That makes me cry too. I hurt you so damn much…"

Matt sniffles and sobs, 'j-just forgive me…I'm so sorry, Jeff…"

"Nothing to forgive."

"No! A lot to forgive…I ruined you…I broke you… my poor little Jeffy…and you're still not safe…please, Jeff, get away from me…I'm no good. I'm just a stupid lonesome killer that will end up catching an STD. Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder and an STD to wrap it up! I'm poison, Jeff. Just—"

"I love you."

"I'm sorry…"

"I love you so much, Matty…"

"I'm crazy."

Jeff softly kisses Matt's lips, and Matt groans in the kiss as he pulls back, 'I love you, Matthew Moore Hardy and I'd rather have you than anyone else in the entire world. You're the apple of my eye, the key to my heart…and I'm not going to lose you ever again…I really love you…and don't say that I'm just sixteen and don't know anything about love…I've been through a lot…hell, I'm dead…I know."

Matt just stares.

"Jeff?"

"Huh?"

"Remember the rabbits in Grade 2?"

Jeff chuckles and nods his head, softly humming to himself before Matt meets his lips with an unexpected kiss, 'I love you too."

* * *

"_Ewwww!"_

John and Mike break their kiss to see Cody standing there, scrunching his nose up at them, as Mike walks home, Cody bouncing around while John walks by a white mansion, the golden colors are obviously displayed around the white paint and Mike walks over there, knocking onto the door only so that Mr Bourne would open the door, standing there with a scowl on his face. "Michael, where in fuck's name have you been?"

"Damn you. I've been out with John, like you care, and this is Cody, he's…"

"Get him out of here." Mr Bourne snaps at Mike, looking up and down at Mike's hand as he holds onto the sensitive burned flesh, making Mike want to scream in pain but he won't say anything at all as he bites and eats at his lower lip, as John pulls Mike away from Mr Bourne's grip as Mike looks down at his hand, blinking over and over as the pain continues to linger in his trapped flesh. "What the hell is that? How'd you get it?"

"He accidentally let the bowl of soup slip in his skin and then when I was going to wash it off, I accidentally turned on Mike's hot water. I didn't you had your taps switched." John says, raising his eyebrows before looking back at Mike who gives him a look that says it all, that it's fine and to that, Mike kisses John's lips once more, causing Cody to shriek in disgust once more.

"He deserves it. At least do your fucking homework before you get out, Michael."

"Nerd, 'Mike mumbles underneath his breath, 'and no one calls me Michael. My Dad only calls me Michael."

"And who am I?"

"A piece of shit, 'Mike retards, almost as if he's slapping the man on the face, the man grabs onto Mike's shirt and pulls him upwards, causing John to gasp as Mike's now fearful blue eyes meet with Mr Bourne's furious eyes, 'listen, kid, don't push on my buttons." And to that, he lets go of Mike's shirt, allowing him to fall onto the floor.

"And clean yourself up for Pete's sake. You look like a prostitute."

John helps Mike up as fifteen year old Evan Bourne steps out of the house, and at the sight of the twelve year old Cody, his face enlightens, 'Cody!"

"Evie!"

"You two know each other?" John asks, holding onto Mike whose now gripping tightly onto John's waist and John won't say anything as Cody nods his head and explains that they'd been childhood friends when Evan had been in an orphanage, before Evan's father even knew that Evan existed, and how Cody thought that he'd never see Evan again but as they two friends embrace, Mike pulls himself away and John just stares at them as they walk inside before following Mike to the back garden where Mike pulls out a cigarette and lights it, putting it between his lips.

"You need to stop that smoking habit of yours, Mike."

Mike doesn't say anything as he pulls out a cigarette and puffs the smoke around before taking another puff of the cigarette again to calm himself down.

"Mike, what in hell's name was that about?"

"See?!" Mike exclaims out of nowhere, rage suddenly seeping through every cell in his body as sadness plasters on his face, desolation and pain burns as hard as they can inside of Mike's body, igniting with every puff of his cigarette he takes, 'everyone likes Evan more than they like me! I'm nothing compared to Evan. I've always been nothing…and I'm always going to be nothing… great, John. I'm as happy as Hell because I've never been good in anything. All I'm good at is smoking!"

"Mike…"

"It's true, John. It's always been true. I'm facing the fact." Mike turns around and gets a backpack that's on the table before walking out to wherever he goes and John just stares there, hard brown eyes watching as Mike's silhouette fades into nothing and he's left standing there with thoughts of hurt running through his own head at his darling Mike's misery.

* * *

(1).

Phil walks inside of the house and as he knows, the place is full of hostages as Mr Brooks holds a gun, pointing them at them and Phil sighs as he turns around towards Vicky, Bianca and Dalia, John and Randy are silent and following them all as Mr Brooks wraps his arms around Phil's waist, pointing the gun towards him. "Move and he gets hurt."

To that, Phil kicks the man's knees, causing the gun to fall and Phil grabs it before he can, moving away and pointing it at Phil.

"Ha. Like you're going to shoot me."

Mr Brooks just stares at Phil as he stands in place, 'you're that little boy that your mother had last, you're the last one and I wanted to make you into the perfect killing machine but being with your sisters, you were vulnerable, weak, gay, you were a female…I didn't just dislike you…I hated you with every fiber of my being and belting you brought me great pleasure. To see my biggest downfall hurt like that…do you want to be belted, you fucking prostitute?!"

Phil moves back, his hand shaking but still gripping onto the gun, 'you killed my mother."

"She deserved it. Do you know what you were, Phil? A child of a rape. She wanted me dead. I raped her when I had you. She and I had Bianca, Vicky and Dalia as our beautiful children but you…you know what happened? She wanted to leave me when Bianca, Vicky and Dalia were around 8, 9 and 10 but you know what I did? I told her that she was mine and she was always going to be mine…she looked like you, black hair, olive eyes, beautiful pale skin in the moonlight and she wore this beautiful white gown that I still have today and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it and I tortured her, stabbed her shoulder with a knife then ran it down her chest but not enough to kill her and then I raped her. I loved hearing her screams and I loved hearing her cry for mercy and then, you happened. You were made into her. She wanted to kill you too…but when I realized it was a boy, I didn't want her to kill it. I'd make her faint purposely though when she didn't obey me. You turned out so fucking wrong."

Phil's eyes bubble with tears, 'I'm not…I…"

"You're all wrong, Philip."

Phil turns around, and at that second, two huge men grab onto Phil's arms and carry him off as Mr Brooks says that he'll deal with everyone else later now that there isn't a way out of the house and he whispers a few words into one of their ears as they nod their heads and take Phil off upstairs.

When they both return moments later, Mr Brooks nods his head as he walks upstairs to see his little Phil, huddled up into the thin satin fabric of his mother's soft white dress, 'stand up. She wasn't like that. You want her back, don't you? Let's do this. In the memory of her. STAND UP, BITCH."

Phil instantly stands up, as Mr Brooks walks towards him, his eyes trailing up and down Phil as he pricks Phil with a needle. "W-what was that?"

"I want you pregnant, bitch."

Phil's eyes widen as he touches the spot and at that second, Mr Brooks slowly roams his hands around Phil's body and Phil feels so filthy on the inside, knowing that he's recreating a past that he doesn't want to be recreated and at that second, Mr Brooks takes the syringe and pokes it through Phil's shoulder again, 'just in case, because this confuses your body and I want your body to think it's a girl. Girls get pregnant don't they? The last thing that you need before you're a complete female…that and you need to get a vagina, don't you? Oh, no problem."

Phil feels his father grab onto a knife and run it up and down Phil's back but the tip barely touching Phil's shoulder as Phil's breath catches into his throat, 'please…Daddy…don't…please…" but then, Mr Brooks stabs Phil towards the shoulder, hard, slowly running it down his chest to that torn spot that's on her dress, the same exact place and it's stained with blood again already as Mr Brooks' knife pushes up Phil's ass, making Phil scream with pure agony and torture as the knife glides up and down Phil's hole, making Phil shut his eyes tight as tears spill from his eyes. "Please…that HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE, STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS A LOT! DADDY!"

"Shut it, bitch."

And to that, Mr Brooks shoves himself inside of Phil's body, and the pain is so unimaginable… "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE, DADDY! I…I'm sorry…PLEASE! JUST STOP! STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! It hurts! …it hurts…i-i-it hurts…please…take the pain away…Daddy…"

After a few more thrusts, Mr Brooks just stops before continuing harder than ever, rougher and harder, his dick hitting at angles Phil doesn't even know he has before the man has released his load into Phil's ass, the sticky fluid burning into his ass as Phil bobs his head here and there. His eyes bubbling with tears as Mr Brooks moves away, Phil slipping to the floor, cowering and whimpering. "It hurts…it hurts…please…it hurts…stop…"

"Stupid bitch."

And with that, the man walks away.

* * *

_**(1) read warning above.**_

**XD.**

**I can be so sadistic at times! XP! Sorry. By the way, I warned you guys! XD!**

**X Sam. **


	11. Right & Wrong

**Haha. Mah darling **_**NeroAnne**_** noticed the pattern I'm using, the parents aren't cool, huh? XD. That actually means something. I suck at mysteries but I got a really awesome idea while watching Season 2 of SPN in these short few days I've been sick in. XP!**

* * *

11 – Right & Wrong

* * *

Mr Brooks' eyes are now trailing up and down Phil's body once more as the man turns around, a smirk settling on his face as he pulls out a black device from his pocket, pressing it towards his ear, 'Hardy? You in there?"

"Yes, idiot."

Phil's eyes snap open, his eyes staring at his father, listening into the conversation that's happening between the two adults.

"How are the bodies?"

"Underground. The sewers."

"What about those demons?"

'_Demons?'_ Phil's eyes widen even more and he tries as hard not to even pull a breath, knowing that they may listen.

"Still… fucking bitches won't leave us alone."

"They say that's unfair that we're taking over their jobs. Ha. Pathetic things, really. And by the way, that Matt child—we need to take him out, for good."

"Nah, something else is happening to the bitch. Throws up blood, woke up with a half blooded face and a bloodied wall with his blood… if this thing doesn't kill him, then we don't know what will."

"Great, it's taken care of."

"Yeah, sure. What about that Phil slut, you took care of him?"

"Yeah. I raped him."

"Great. You look at the bodies there and cremate them and I'll do the same here, okay?"

"Done."

The man moves and Phil moves, his ass aching as he remembers how the knife feels, pushing into his hole, he bites down his lower lip as he takes a phone that's on the floor and slowly dials numbers, pressing the phone to his ear, 'hello…?"

* * *

Matt holds onto Jeff's body, his hand running up and down Jeff's back, his lips trailing alongside Jeff's neck, flesh on flesh.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovemaking-"

"We aren't do anything, bitch." Matt says, kissing Jeff's neck, planting soft butterfly kisses all over as he turns to face Chris, grinning at him softly, staring up and down his body as Chris pulls out Jeff's ringing cell from his pocket and hands it over to him.

Jeff takes the phone from him, giggling at Matt's touches before pressing it towards his ear, 'hello?"

"Jeff! Jeff!"

"Phil?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm…I was with Randy and John but now, I'm upstairs of the house…and-and I'm bleeding…so much blood…I deserve it…"

"Phil, talk to me."

Jeff's eyes widen at the thought of Phil bashing himself so strongly when he's so weak and he looks at Matt for a moment before turning around and standing up, his body straight and his stomach sloshing as the thoughts battle through his head. "Phil? Where are you?"

"I'm at Canada…just not at Toronto… J-J-Jeff…I'll tell you the details later…j-j-just check the underground sewers…they said that there was something there…something about bodies. Your Dad and mine said something…about bodies…underground…"

"Phil…"

"I…I'm dizzy…"

"Phil?"

Dial tone.

"Phil?!"

Still, the buzzing ring burns into Jeff's ear as he slams the phone towards the table, looking at Matt and trying to fake a smile, knowing that taking Matt along with him is too dangerous, 'everything's fine. Phil just hung up on me so I got a little testy…um…Matt, I'll go talk to Mike for a second, alright?"

"Old friends catching up?" Matt has a hint of suspension in his eyes but won't say it too bluntly and Jeff nods his head as he moves towards Mike and holds onto his arm, looking at Mike and whispering a few words into his ear, leaving John Morrison and Chris Jericho alone with Matt into the room without the younger children around.

* * *

Mike pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up and smoking, Jeff staring at him before scrunching up his nose, 'since when did you start smoking?"

"When you left, I just turned to smoking I guess. I had nothing, remember, Jeff? You were my only friend and when I was alone…I needed some sort of painkiller but I'm too lazy to make a fake ID and it had too many risks…my Mother used to smoke when she's in trouble…well, like mother, like son."

"John says you smoke a lot."

"I'm under a lot of pressure."

"Before we head to the sewers, do you want me to go take you to your Dad's grave? We haven't done that for a while…I can look at my Mom's too…"

Mike nods his head, a soft smile crossing his distressed face. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that, Jeff."

_

_Zach Mizanin._

Mike doesn't bother reading anything else, just staring at the name carved in the thick, cold stone, so bold, ready to attack him and Mike leans down towards it, slumping down, sadness plastering against his face, 'hello, Daddy…remember me? I used to be two feet tall and you used to just hold me and look at me, your little Mike? You always told me that I was safe…I'm not safe now…look at me…I'm all full of blood and fear and…no one catches me…why do I always climb up the ladder and fall down, crack my head? Why doesn't anyone care about me?"

Mike sits down onto the floor, tears threatening to slide off his face, 'I remember you holding me, saying that I was safe right before you died…you tucked me into bed, read me a story…read me a fairytale…I can still remember the words…Peter Pan…and they all lived happily ever after, didn't they? Why can't I have one, Daddy? I don't want this! I want to live in a real family, not with Evan or Mom or anyone else…maybe just me and you are a family…why doesn't anyone care about me…?"

His body shakes, his eyes staring at the cold, thick stone. "_Once upon_ a _time_ there was a boy named _Peter Pan_, who decided not to grow up…" Mike rocks, back and forth, his eyes staring down at the floor. "I don't wanna grow up! I don't wanna die! I don't want any of this! I wanna be safe…keep me safe, Daddy…you kept me safe…"

Mike's tears burn down his cheeks.

"You kept me so safe…"

A sob.

"Blanket of love…protecting m-m-me…"

Sobs escape.

"I lost that blanket a long time ago."

* * *

_Ruby Hardy._

Jeff leaned down towards the grave that he memorized where was, he simply ran his fingers through the soil, feeling the hard casket underneath. "You know, Matt thinks that he's going to end up here soon…with you…he misses you a lot and I do, too…we're scared…I'm dead, he's dying…the world's painted in black…and I want to breathe. I want to see things that I couldn't see…"

Jeff's eyeballs look all around the graveyard before back at his mother's grave.

"I always wanted to be an artist…you know that, didn't you? I'd bring you pictures when I was young…Matt is a good mother and I think he thinks that he raised me wrong—I know it's not his fault that I'm so fucked up, Mom. I know it's all my fault…and he's blaming himself…and…"

Silence roams.

"Why can't we just be a normal happy family?"

Silence burns.

"Does happiness even exist anymore?"

Even more silence.

"Yeah, it doesn't…"

* * *

Jeff wakes through the sewers and at that, Mike pulls out another cigarette, making Jeff roll his eyes, 'how many of those do you have a day?"

"Three packs," Mike grins, as he moves towards the sewers, the damp water around both of their cuffed jeans and their soggy shoes are giving them a hard time in moving around and the scent is mind boggling and just as Jeff realizes that there's a dry path, he follows it alongside with Mike, both of them looking around, peering to find things that shouldn't be there.

Jeff gasps as he realizes what's there, his torch falling and Mike's face pales.

"Dad?"

* * *

Mr Brooks stares at his masterpiece.

Gasoline and pitchers of alcohol all around and he pulls out a cigarette, quickly flaming up the place and staring at Phil who lies onto the floor as he tries to get up, 'RUN!" Phil exclaims as he tries to stand up, feeling his ass burn but he tries not to pay any attention to the pain as he climbs down the flight of stairs, 'FIRE! FIRE!"

In seconds, all of them are moving out.

The insane, sadistic Mr Brooks stays inside to watch the flames ignite towards his skin, smirking to himself. "That's a lovely little fire, no?" The insanity burns into his eyes as the flames ignite through the walls, Phil stares upward as the ceilings burn and he's being pulled out by Randy and John.

"Come on! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Everything in that house, from unpacked memories to already hung up picture frames—gone.

* * *

Jeff bows his head down, looking at the face, with the dust, it's his father staring at him. "Jeffery, get me out of here, 'the man begs, his voice soothing and softening, unlike the dark voice that had been stuck in his head and Jeff slowly helps him out of the thick ropes that are around his hands, finding the key to the shackles around his ankles. "Dad? I just don't understand."

"Ever heard of shape shifters?"

Jeff's eyes widen, the greenness of them increases in the soft light around them, vivid eyes stare, 'those really exist?"

"Sure as hell they exist, 'Gilbert nods his head, 'look at me, Jeffery, those things are made of pure evil and they take over our position, as parents. You know what I mean, Jeff? They're making us look like the bad people…nobody really believes it when a child goes around calling for help because a man had beat him because they think you're absolutely childish. That's the type of law we have around here, unless you're over 21, you're just a 'punk'."

"And why are these shape shifters here?" Mike asks, his eyes wide and his mind unable to process what the elder man has just said.

"They had been rebelling against Hell. Jeff, you have Chris as your friend, one of your close ones, Amelia has always cursed anyone, she cursed Chris, Chris befriended you, it goes along as a chain…that strengthens the reason they got it for you and Matt but the real reason is because Ruby hated Matt when she was pregnant with him."

"That's true?" Jeff asks, struck in awe.

"Yeah, it is. She was battling a lot of demons, literally, those things just see the people that are most vulnerable and hurt them in ways they can't imagine—and she overcame them. That's the main reason why they have it out for Matt and you, mostly Matt though for some stupid reason, something about him being more able to submit to darkness…"

"Matt…" Jeff frowns, his eyes threatening to hold back tears, 'Matt would probably want to see you."

"Is something wrong with him?"

"He's in the hospital."

Gilbert's eyes widen. "W-what?"

"He's hurt bad. Follow me out."

Jeff and Mike move away towards the exit and the man that hasn't seen real sunlight in around seven years follows them, all exiting and in the darkness and shadows, two vivid ruby red eyes watch, the shape shifter watches as he sheds off his skin, smirking—they won't know…he could be _anyone_ right now.

* * *

When Matt sees the man that had supposedly died, his entire face stays emotionless, the Doctor had once told Matt and Jeff that that's normal in signs of schizophrenia, but in truth, Matt's heart had been banging so hard as Gilbert explains it all to Matt, before cupping Matt's cheek, 'are you okay?"

Matt shakes his head, tears cascading down his cheeks, 'I-I-I'm sick."

"Shh…you can tell me everything later, but now, you have to rest, okay? I'm going to go talk to your brother, 'the man says, kissing the top of Matt's sweaty forehead before moving towards Jeff, peering back just to see Matt cowering, shaking in fear, his lower lip quivering as the bloodied side of his face gleams in the sunlight. "Jeff, how did half of his face get ripped off like that?"

"We don't know. We also find signs of nicotine in his bloodstream but Matt swears he'd never smoked in his life." Jeff points towards Mike who's talking to John Morrison and softly pecking his lips every few moments, his cigarette pack gleaming and shining in his back pocket, 'now that guy's a chimney."

Gilbert chuckles. "May I make a suggestion?"

Jeff raises his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Put a camera and see who's doing this to Matthew."

* * *

Jeff grins that morning as he walks towards Matt's white table, taking the tape from the table and shutting it, before walking towards Gilbert and looks back at Matt, realizing that Matt's arms are carved with the words 'worthless' and 'abused' in both of his frail arms and Jeff sits down in a scolded, dark room with Gilbert, putting the tape in and watching…

A gasp escapes their lips.

In the tape, a sleeping Matt stands up and walks towards a drawer, pulling out a scalpel as he runs the thin tip of it through his flesh to write the bloody words before slipping back into bed…

* * *

**I lost my charisma. XD!  
**

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	12. Attention

**Haha. The ending was just a slap, huh? XD! Short chappeh 'cause I needed to studeh for Math. X3!  
**

* * *

12 – Attention

* * *

Jeff keeps on rewatching the tape, over and over again.

Then he shows the Doctor, repeating and repeating it, until the Doctor's hand is on Jeff's shoulder, 'calm down, Jeffery."

"How can I calm down?! My brother is hurting himself and he doesn't even know it! He tore off his own face! He's smoking in his sleep! What next?! I mean, I just don't understand it!"

"Sleepwalking. You remember the epidemic in which some people would feel vengeful and hateful and start sleepwalking then killing the ones they hate the most? Who Matt hates the most is himself and he doesn't know that part of his brain just watches to permanently kill himself." The Doctor explains and Jeff's eyes widen.

"K-Kill himself!?" Jeff repeats, 'but…how can we stop this?"

The Doctor stares down at the floor, 'we can give him medicine for it to make him sleep better and I highly suggest that you talk to Matt about his dreams, what's he dreaming of to be exact? Does it have anything to do with Death? We need to probe deeper into Matt's mind and make him love himself…or else."

"You really think he might die because of this?" Jeff asks, his voice soft, his eyes watering with unshed tears. "…it's unfair. Matt, he doesn't deserve this. He's just a child. He's never really started his own life, he's just going through so much pain…and…and I don't know what to do! I'm just being this brat to everyone, I don't know anything and I don't…but Matt…Matt knows all types of darkness! It's unfair! It's unfair to him! Why?!"

Jeff turns around, spinning, and walking towards Matt's room, to see that Matt's asleep and his heart's beating and…and…

Everything's spinning nothing's stopping he can't breathe he can't see he can't really think…

Jeff sits down, holding his head in his hands as he hears the sound of a person grunting, looking up to see his father.

"I heard about your breakout back there…"

Jeff nods his head, running his hand through colorful hair, gripping the blue and purple locks, trying to think and trying to feel as if his head's not going to explode in this very second.

"Dad. It's unfair."

His father just stares at him and allows him to continue.

"I'd cry. I'd cry…I'd cry if it'll make it all better."

Jeff just stares at Matt's face, no peace is at his face, and Jeff had cuffed Matt's wrists with a thick tape hours before just in case he does fall asleep. Jeff twists a lock of his hair around his finger, 'It's unfair to him! He's just a child…things happened when that shape shifter took over your body…when Mom died…everything just—changed."

"Like how?" Gilbert asks, sitting down besides Jeff on the plastic chair, holding onto Jeff's hand.

"That shape shifter…he was smart, he twisted Matt's thoughts, you know? He made him feel so worthless, so scared, so abused and he hurt him so bad… I couldn't see it. To me, I thought it was normal. I thought we were a normal family… I thought he was just that older overprotective brother that just liked seeing me miserable…I wished it was that way! Seeing him…so hurt…you know how much it hurts just to sit down here and watching Matt this hurt?"

Jeff shakes his head.

"What happened, Jeff?"

Jeff just looks from Matt to his father, 'well, he was raped. He was raped, Dad. He was only 12. I just can't believe it…"

Shock plasters on the father's face, '12? What kind of sick person…" his curse falls on deaf ears.

Jeff nods his head in agreement, 'and he thought he was being raped by his own father. And that built up all the way until he was 16 and I…I couldn't see it at all…I just thought—I didn't know—I'm so stupid…"

Jeff's eyes water and he holds his head in his face, sobbing uncontrollably. "What am I going to do? What are we going to do? I can't sit here and watch him rot in his own personal prison and I…"

Jeff looks up at Gilbert, sniffing.

"I love him."

Gilbert nods his head, holding onto Jeff's shoulder, 'I know."

"No, I mean I actually love him…I'm…" Jeff bites down his quivering lower lip, '_I'm in love with him."_

* * *

Chris and Amelia are staring at each other, both of the relative's eyes onto the road as they walk.

They'd been walking for a while.

They can't go back to the hospital since the Hardy's are trying to work something out and Chris stops by a bridal shop, his eyes running up and down a dress…

Adam.

Chris bites down his lower lip, Amelia notices and holds onto his shoulder, 'Chris?"

"I miss him so damn much," Chris simply says before turning around to face Amelia, 'I've never been so far away from him…I don't know where he is…he doesn't know where I am…I'm lost without him. You know how much I love him, Amelia. You know that he's my heart and soul and now…I just can't see anything without him. Everything's so dull and…"

Chris looks down at his hand, a sterling diamond ring glints.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm engaged to him."

Amelia's eyes widen, 'but your parents…"

"They don't want me to marry Adam! I don't wear this around him! I-I want to keep the tradition, of marrying a female but I can't. I love Adam so you can guess the rest of the story; I want to elope with him, Amelia."

Amelia's eyes widen, 'elope? Chris, are you crazy?"

Chris nods his head, 'Amelia…sorry, I just miss him so much…you know that I'll never be able to love anyone before him…you know that if he dies, I'll probably shoot himself…because I'm that punk kid that used to wear black and try to cut all of his hands but he's too worthless and passes out…"

"Chris!" Amelia's eyes widen even more. She'd never heard Chris say that. "Chris, talk to me."

Chris just shakes his head and walks off, leaving Amelia confused as Chris's silhouette disappears into the crowd.

* * *

Slap.

Jeff holds onto his cheek and tears spew out of his eyes, he's already so sensitive, so vulnerable…

"Dad."

"See?! I always end up hurting the people I love!"

They both stare back at Matt who stands up, slipping out of the wires, 'see?! I always hurt everyone! I can't do anything right!"

"Matt…"

"Don't say anything, Jeffro."

"Matt!"

But Matt's walking out the door, not looking back, Jeff stands there. Confused. Scared. Alone. Frightened.

Jeff stares at his father once before moving away.

"Thanks, Dad. You got what you wanted. We're broken up. _Again_."


	13. Never & Forever

**Extremely long worthy chapter. Get something to drink, XD!**

__

13 – Never & Forever

__

Adam looks out into the gray world around him, staring down at the black box that used to hold onto the diamond ring that he'd slipped into Chris's finger.

He sighs.

They'll never understand that this 'obsession' is real.

They're just so confused on where to go. They have nothing but their cars now, nothing at all, and Adam slips out of the tent they'd been in, trying to think of a solution for this mess that they've wrapped themselves into. Adam just walks back towards their old house, the one that they've lived in for a while, just walking aimlessly around the garden, where Adam and Chris had shared their first ever kiss as children.

Adam kicks the dirt, patches of soil all around, there are four parts of this lovely garden, four parts fenced in, yellow lilies, a mixture of red and pink roses, beautiful violets and lilacs and memories, memories are fenced in too. In the yellow lilies patch, Chris had lost his bracelet when he was eight and in the patch of red and pink, Adam had recently buried his cat underneath the soil, Moonstone, the grayish blackish furred cat that used to have a collar that cost more than the house itself and he liked talking to Chris about how much Moonstone's eyes sparkle in the moonlight, for that's the reason they'd called Moonstone that, because of the reflection of the moonlight pouncing off those eyes, making him look like precious stones.

In the patches of beautiful violets and lilies, Chris and Adam had buried a little ring, he doesn't even remember which color, and it's just a stupid silver ring with a shining fake ruby that Adam had bought with his allowance that Chris dared him to bury it since he thought it was so stupid.

Adam steps inside, his hand onto the fence.

This is where he'd proposed to Chris, on his very own seventeenth birthday party, a smile curves along his face as the memory over washes through Adam's mind.

_The hallway, decorated with gold, beige colors hang around in mystique, the color of white popping against the decorations as Adam looks at the clock, his eyes scanning through the room—he'd wanted Chris to be here but he had to go away with his father on some business trip._

_He sighs._

_Chris promised to be here._

_Adam looks into the mirror one more time, black jeans and a black wife beater with his white 'Rated R' designs and his hair is loose._

_Adam hears the sound of something crashing._

"_**JONATHON ANTHONY FELIX CENA, IMMA KILL YOU!"**_

_Adam chuckles. Randy seems to be able to do that very well. Adam walks towards the two lovers as John pulls the shattered glass behind the chair, dragging shards with his shoe, and Randy just crosses his arms. Adam smiles as he walks towards Randy and high-fives him, 'some way to tell me that you're here, Randy."_

_Randy's dressed in his dark jeans and a navy striped sweater, showing off the different gradients of blue and his boots are studded. John, on the other hand, seems to be in his faded jeans, as always, and white shirt, with an unbuttoned plaid shirt on top._

"_Butterfingers here can't help himself." Randy grins, looking back at John who shakes his head. "He's supposed to be doing his Math homework…"_

"_I did it!"_

"_Yeah," Randy rolls his eyes, 'I'm so going to believe that, John."_

_John pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it to show Randy the equations on the paper, 'see?!"_

_Randy rips the paper away from John's hands, looking at the messy paper, 'well, I never remembered the Roman Empire being in Math!"_

"_Shit, you actually read it!?"_

"_No, but the title is 'The Roman Empire' and I don't see any fucking numbers," Randy snaps violently at John who takes Randy's shoulder and brings his lips towards Randy's, both of them starting to passionately kiss while Adam just rolls his eyes and he hears a giggle, knowing instantly who it is._

_He turns around to see Phil and Matt, probably coming from a poetry recital, or whatever they call it, since their houses are away. Phil's hair back into a bun, a black blazer over a white top and tiny shorts and Matt's wearing black jeans and a green sweater with a dark denim vest on top. Matt's face clearly says that he isn't in the mood, which proves Adam's theory of Matt being in a recital a moment ago. _

"_I'm hungry," Phil complains._

"_He always is." Matt teases._

"_Hey!" Phil's eyes widen, slapping Matt playfully on the shoulder._

"_But yeah, get him some food. Skinny bastard needs something to eat."_

"_Skinny?!" Phil touches his stomach, 'I am not skinny! Look at me. I'm huge."_

_Matt raises an eyebrow before shaking his head and looking at the mirror, 'if he's huge, then what in hell's name am I?" _

"_Anyone is skinny to you, Matt!" Phil reminds him, rolling his eyes._

"_Everyone is fat to you, Phil!"_

"_Husband and wife, 'Adam starts, breaking the two's arguments, 'can you both just shut up and eat something before I kill you both?"_

_Phil nods his head and walks towards the table, looking for food, slowly followed by John and Matt. Adam crosses his arms, looking at Randy, 'what'd you get me?" Adam asks, grinning his 'sleazy grin', as Randy calls it._

"_Don't give me that sleazeball grin. I got you a watch."_

"_You mean the one you stole from me?"_

"_Yeah, that one."_

_Adam chuckles. "I love you, guys, I really do."_

"_Speaking of love…"_

_Adam's smile disappears before shaking his head, 'he's not coming. I know. He said that his father and his own flight got canceled so they're stuck there, besides, with the blizzard and stuff there…" Adam shudders, 'besides, try going out of the airport and into a house in Canada in the winter."_

_Phil shudders. "I know!"_

"_And you! With those shorts! I told you to go change!" Matt exclaims, pointing to Phil's figure._

"_I did change! Into another pair of shorts!"_

"_That—"_

"_Hey, you two, 'Adam cuts into their conversation, 'you better stop fighting before I kick out of here."_

"_**HE STARTED IT!" "HE STARTED IT!"**_

_Adam sighs. 'I cannot express how much I love them.'_

_The evening goes by smoothly, a few games, a little dancing, and a lot of Adam's favorite strawberry ice cream cake but Adam just can't help but look at the clock, glancing every few moments._

_Adam then hears the ring of his cell phone and looks at it quickly, seeing that it's just a text from Mike and John for a happy birthday, he sighs. He doesn't even call. They haven't talked for a while._

_Does Chris not want him anymore?_

_The feeling of dread burns up in him as he watches his guests leave, saying bits of 'I'm sorry' to him before he sinks down towards the chair, his parents walking by and asking him if he's fine, Adam just nods his head and looks away. Adam looks back at the clock, what's he waiting for? Adam simply stands up and goes to bed._

_In the middle of his sleep, he hears the sound of rocks hitting across the glass of his window. He ignores it._

_Probably children._

_A few minutes later of rock hitting, Adam's about to step out of the bed and yell at them but instead, the sounds just stop and Adam is left in silence for another twenty minutes but unable to sleep and then he hears the sound of knocking on his window. Adam walks towards the window and pulling open the curtain, seeing that it's Chris, his heart pounds and he opens up the window, allowing the poorly dressed Chris to slip into the room. Chris shivers as he whimpers before he quickly embraces Adam, hugging him tightly._

"_But I thought your father's and yours flight got canceled."_

"_That was a week ago, baby. I ran away."_

"_You what?" Adam's eyes widen, 'you ran off, Chris? But-but-you were out there all alone? You crossed states? Chris, why?"_

_Chris looks up at Adam's face, 'I-I love you."_

"_Did anything hurt you?"_

_Chris shakes his head._

_Adam's face tightens, 'I know that fake, Chris."_

_Chris pulls up his shirt to show a mixture of bruises on his stomach, Adam's eyes widen as he lies down his lover down onto the bed, allowing Chris to slip the shirt off, while Adam looks for some medication for the injury. "How?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh, yeah, you know."_

"_Some guys wanted to poke fun at me."_

"_That's why you shouldn't run off like that, Chrissy." Adam allows the cold cream to touch at Chris's wounds, 'you're so rebellious, you know that? You're always running off and away…Chris, I'm scared of that. You know, when Jeff and you went to Canada? And now? It's an unhealthy habit, you're hopping from country to country as if you're going from store to store…"_

"_You know I can't help it! I like being me," Chris pouts. "I like helping my friends and I can't stand being away from you when you turn eighteen."_

_Adam kisses onto Chris's bare shoulder, making Chris giggle. Chris's hands slip around Adam's neck and he brings Adam closer to him, kissing him, not caring about the bruises throbbing at all, a multitude of kisses as Adam's hand slips around Chris's thigh, Adam's lips tackling onto Chris's._

"_Chris…"_

"_Hmm?" Chris asks as Adam sits up, making Chris sit up as well, looking into those hard brown eyes. Adam's hand holding onto Chris's, 'they want us to break up."_

"_Your parents?"_

_Adam nods his head._

_Chris's eyes fill with tears, 'mine do, too."_

_Adam's hands go around Chris's figure as he kisses the top of Chris's forehead, rubbing his back with circles, 'there, there, baby…it's gonna be alright. We'll find a way out of this, we always do, don't we?"_

_Chris nods his head, letting out a sob he's trying to choke back, 'Adam, it's unfair! I don't wanna be with anyone other than you. Without you…God, Adam, I'd be nothing. Nothing at all. Adam—"_

_Adam lifts Chris's chin, looking at him, those brown eyes meeting those blue ones as Adam softly kisses Chris's lips._

"_Don't tell me that you're gonna break up with me…" Chris's voice is breaking but Adam shakes his head, holding Chris close, stroking the soft skin of his._

"_No, Chris, not at all, baby."_

_Chris raises an eyebrow._

_Adam stands up, looking through his nightstand and pulling out a black box, making Chris's eyes widen as Adam pulls Chris out of the bed, kneeling down onto one knee and taking Chris's hand, 'Chris, I didn't make up some sappy romantic poem or anything but will you marry me? 'Cause you mean the world to me, you idiot."_

_Chris snatches the box from Adam, opening it to stare at the sterling diamond ring, 'of course, I will, asshole."_

"_You said that just 'cause you want the ring?"_

"_Yeah, I did, bastard." Chris grins, letting Adam slip it against his finger, both of them staring into each other's eyes before Adam hears the ring of his cell phone, Adam pulls out the cell phone, staring at the caller ID._

"_Adam?"_

"_It's your father, Chris."_

_Adam takes the call and pulls the phone towards his ear._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! He's with you, isn't he?"_

"_Yes, sir, but I'm taking care of him."_

"_Did he get hurt?"_

"_A bit but I applied some medication on his bruises."_

"_TELL HIM I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I GET THERE!" the furious father yells, 'what did I do to deserve this?! He does whatever he wants as if it's nothing! What's he gonna do when we stop giving him allowances? He's gonna be living in a box!" _

_Mr Jericho sighs, 'how was your birthday, Adam?"_

"_It was terrible without him, Mr Jericho."_

"_I don't want any of this shitty gay talk." _

_Adam looks down, Chris's father could be the best guy ever but because of this overprotection over Chris and the fact that he'd absolutely hated Chris and Adam being together… Adam's thoughts got cut, 'please, just don't be too hard on him. He's still a kid."_

"_He's 17 years old."_

"_He's always been the same…it's hard for him to change."_

"_I suppose it's all my fault. I made him too adventurous as a child…"_

_Adam nods his head. The elder male's easy to calm down when Adam talks to him, he knows the points where to give._

"_Just please, make sure he isn't hurt anywhere else and draw him a nice, hot bath, alright, Adam?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Adam shuts the phone and turns to Chris, Chris's eyes bubbling with tears and holding his head, 'I don't know why I'm like this, Adam…"_

"_Shh…now, let's wash your face and I'll draw you a nice, relaxing bath, you just look through my drawers, alright, baby?"_

_Chris nods his head, sniffling._

"_I love you, Chris."_

"_I love you, too, Addy."_

Adam runs his hand through his blonde locks, looking down at the patches of yellow lilies and he leans down, digging through the soil. He doesn't care how long it'll take but it doesn't take long until he finds the tiny golden bracelet, with the 'C' on it, Adam clutches it, not caring if the 'C' is digging too hard into his hand and that blood is seeping through his hand.

He turns around and walks over to the red and pink rose patch, leaning down and digging through the dirt, and yet again, not long before he finds his cat, the bracelet falling onto the ground as Adam pulls the dead cat towards him, the corpse rotting…

It's so weird how these beautiful things can turn so ugly in the face of death.

Adam's finger flickers the eyelid, and the moon still bounces so beautifully against those eyes…

Adam's eyes prick with tears but he'd dare not let them fall. "Look at you, Adam, you're sitting down and holding onto a corpse of a cat and you're pathetic…"

Adam sniffles. "Hey, Moonstone…"

Adam strokes behind the dead cat's ear, 'damn, what the fuck am I doing?"

His brain's turned to mush, he's just waiting until he explodes, his eyes go back towards the cat, 'hey, buddy, please, don't tell me you see Chris there with you…in Heaven, you know? Please, just don't tell me…"

Adam just stares down at the cat, 'please…"

Adam lets out a throaty laugh. "I'm talking to a dead cat."

Silence roams.

"Please…"

__

"Jeff…"

Jeff looks darkly at his father, his eyes bloodshot, his face paler than usual, his feet still painful from so much walking, his stomach growling, the brittleness of his face structure, he lowers his head down, not bothering to look up at his father anymore.

"Hey, Jeffro…"

"Don't you dare call me that." Jeff's voice is broken and cracked.

Gilbert sits down besides Jeff, who's sitting down onto Matt's cot, Jeff looks down, his hair falling.

"I covered the expenses."

Jeff doesn't say anything, not moving at all.

"Look at me, 'Gilbert pleads.

"No. If you don't think of me as your son, then I'd never look at you as my father ever again."

Gilbert cups Jeff's face, making the younger child look at him, tears falling down Jeff's face, sniffling and sobbing, 'here, you got what you want, I'm miserable and I think I died inside again but hey, Matt and me are separated."

"Jeff…" Gilbert starts, 'look, I didn't mean to react that way. It was just a slap to my face."

"_No_, it was a slap to _my_ face." Jeff glares coldly at his father.

"Look at me, Jeffro. I love you. I really do but I wasn't here with you since you were nine. I never saw you grow up and I don't know much about you but right now, I know that you grew up well…I don't know how but I can see that you know between right and wrong, that you know that you won't stand for anyone hurting you." Gilbert smiles warmly, 'Jeff, I'm sorry."

Jeff looks down at his feet, 'I didn't just magically grow up perfect. That's Matt."

Gilbert raises his eyebrow.

Jeff continues to talk, 'even with the abuse he used to talk, he used to take care of me. He's the one who wouldn't let me go out after 6, he's the one who quit school because he has to clean our house and I…I never helped. I just thought he was this sort of hero that can do anything but he's human and he has breaking points…the first time he cried in front of me, I didn't believe it at all… Matt, Matt…God, I don't wanna know what happened to him right now."

"Sorry to break up your bonding…" Mike starts, both of them look up. "We found Matt."

Jeff stands up, 'where is he?" his voice is serious and stern.

"Jeff, calm down."

"I AM CALM!" Jeff snaps violently at his friend, pushing him back and trying to walk towards the door while Mike holds onto Jeff's shoulder, Jeff turning around to face Mike, who's face is plastered with sympathy.

"I know how you feel, Jeffro."

Jeff continues to glare at him with his dark glare, 'no, you don't."

"Scared."

Jeff slowly nods his head, tears threatening to pour from his face.

"It's okay to cry, Jeff."

Jeff allows the hot tears to fall from his face as he nods his head, embracing his childhood friend.

John Morrison stands there, watching the whole thing unfold before his eyes, his boyfriend hugging his best friend; it's truly a beautiful sight…

Jeff turns to the door, 'let's get out of here. I wanna see Matt."

"He's in surgery."

Jeff stops in his tracks, twisting to turn to Mike. "He's a schizophrenic, remember, Jeffy? He does things that he doesn't even know he did…"

"What did he do?"

"He jumped out of a building. Busted his head."

"No, no, no, no, this isn't happening…" Jeff says, holding his head into his hands as Gilbert walks towards Jeff, holding onto his shoulder and bringing him close, 'hey, Jeffy, it's going to be fine. Just breathe for a second."

Jeff looks up at him and nods his head. "I'm so scared…"

"He'll be fine." Mike assures him.

Jeff nods his head again, dullness still on his face as John holds onto Jeff's arm, 'I'm going to take him out to my house to shower and eat. It'll calm him down for a minute."

Gilbert nods his head. "Bye, Jeffery."

Jeff doesn't say anything else as John pulls him away.

"No…" Jeff repeats. "No, no, no…It's not happening!"

"Jeff, it's gonna be okay!" John tries to, still pulling him out of the doorway while Jeff turns around and slaps John hard on the cheek, hyperventilating and John stares up at him before slapping Jeff harshly, John sees tears cascade down Jeff's face and in moments, John has embraced Jeff, stroking Jeff's hair. "Shh…"

"It-"a sob escapes his lips, 'isn't,' another sob, 'fair."

"I know, Jeff. I know. Come on…I'll take you to my house and we'll go dry your face. You can take a nice little bath and you can eat something."

"Matt?"

"And then we'll check on Matt."

"Promise?"

John nods his head, 'I promise."

__

The microwave spins and Randy pulls out his half eaten lasagna, grinning as he takes a spoonful of macaroni and mashes it into his mouth.

"Yum." John stares at the plate as Randy smacks his hand.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"I thought about it."

"Wiseass." Randy rolls his eyes, sitting on top of John's lap and taking a spoonful of food and John just stares at Randy, feeling uneasy, wanting to tell Randy that he has AIDs, that he has cancer, that every second right now counts and John will make these seconds a time of remembrance.

John's hand slides up and down Randy's side as John buries his head into Randy's back, rocking him back and forth.

"I can't eat like this."

John sighs.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asks, concerned about his boyfriend and John could almost feel the tears prick into his eyes, knowing that the next minute, he'd shatter and break the entire world for Randy in one simple sentence… "Tell me, John."

"Y-you…"

"John."

"I can't do this anymore."

Randy's eyes widen as John softly kisses Randy's lips, bringing Randy close to him, stroking the male's back. "Randy…I need to tell you something…"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No." John shakes his head, his face deadly serious, 'remember the day that I took you to the hospital late and you fell asleep?"

Randy nods his head, rolling his eyes, 'yeah, asshole."

John doesn't seem to play along with Randy's playfulness as John takes another sigh, 'I don't want to be the one to tell you this but they found not one thing…two things…and Ran, you…you have cancer and you have AIDS and…they can't do anything about it. God, baby, I'm so sorry that I had to be the one to tell you this…I'm just so scared—"

"No." Randy shakes his head, tears slipping down his eyes, 'no, that can't be true."

"I'm sorry." John whispers, his voice soft.

Randy allows tears to roll down his face as he holds onto John, sobbing, tears falling so fast, 'my Mom…my Mom doesn't even know I have HIV! John, what the fuck do I say?! How…why…?"

John pecks Randy's lips.

Randy just stares at John's face. "I love you, Ran."

"How could you…? John, just leave me right now. I don't want you to stay around and see me get hurt. I know that you get hurt when I'm sick but this…just go, John, I don't want this anymore…"

John's eyes widen. "Randy, don't worry about me."

"No! John, I want you out!" tears still fall quickly from Randy's face as he stands up and watches as John nods his head, as John cups onto Randy's face before he kisses Randy's face. "Alright."

Randy just stares down at the floor.

"Bye, Randy."

Randy doesn't say anything, just holding onto John's arm. "And John…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't come to my funeral. I'm nothing."

John's eyes widen but he sees the fragileness of Randy and refuses to make him even more fragile so he nods towards Randy, kissing him one last time before moving away towards the car and in the car, he doesn't even put the keys into the ignition before he starts talking to himself. "Dammit, Mr. Big Shot. Mr. Basketball Superstar. Whatcha gonna do now?"

John takes a sigh before he starts driving off.

He stops in the middle of the road, tears sprinkling down his eyes… "Randy…fuck…R-Ran…"

__

Jeff steps out of the shower, droplets of cold water falling from his hair. "John…" Jeff's voice is cracked and broken still, his body freezing from showering in cold water, wearing John's diamond-embossed clothing, beautiful in every way but Jeff doesn't care and John wraps his elastic band around Jeff's damp hair.

"Okay, now, I get to go to see Matt."

"No."

Jeff's eyes widen, 'you said you—"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I'm so sorry. I can't tell you why but I have to keep you in here."

Jeff's eyes widen as he pushes John out of the way, 'you're crazy! NO! I won't! LET GO OF ME!"

"Jeff…"

Jeff's eyes bubble with tears, 'John, please, you know how much I need to see him! Tell me why! John! Please…"

"He threatened that he'll kill Mike."

Jeff stares up at John, sobbing and allowing John to embrace him, 'please, John, please…who's he? I need to know…M-M-Matty…" tears springing from those soft green eyes, 'M-Matt…"

"My Dad."

Jeff shakes his head. "The sewers, 'Jeff says. "The sewers. John just come with me to the sewers, I'll show you! That's not your father! That's not him at all! And Phil…that jerk isn't Phil's father…"

John raises his eyebrow.

"The demons want to take control of the world, 'Jeff starts, 'demons like Afton, Page, Arrow…but these shape shifters, they think that they can do it, in a smarter way, but making themselves appear as parents. They just chose anyone who has a relation to Chris. And me… I'm his friend and Mike's my friend and Mike has a crush on you…they've been planning this for months. My Dad says that they can see the future so that's why the corrupt the children now. He also says that we're condemned children to darkness so we better watch our step."

"I…" John starts. "I believe you."

Jeff nods his head, 'come on…follow me. Let's get your father out and Phil out…"

John holds onto Jeff's arm, 'yeah?"

"Thanks, Jeff."

__

"Dad…"

"Phil's Dad."

Jeff leans down to tear off the rope out of Mr Brooks' hands as John takes the rope off his father's hands. Tearing down the shackles that held them at place with the key that's hung by a hook.

"John."

Jeff grins, watching the two embrace.

"Let's get out of here."

"John?" Jeff's eyes are now pulsing with hope, trying to walk towards John, '…Matt?"

John nods his head, allowing Jeff to run out of the room, leaving Mr Morrison and Mr Brooks in confusion while John smiles at them, a warm, soft smile. "Let's go back to my—our house and I'll tell you all about it, how does that sound?"

Mr Morrison nods his head, taking a knife from his pocket, 'and I'll kill that son of a bitch that dared take over my son's life."

John smiles, 'he didn't do anything to me."

Mr Morrison raises his eyebrow. "R-really?" there's relief in his voice. "Nothing at all?"

"Not to me," John's voice is thick as tears spring to his eyes, 'but to my boyfriend…he raped him."

__

John slips inside of the room, 'well, yeah, home."

Mr Morrison looks around the house, 'where's Natalie—your mother?"

John's face turns soft with sadness, 'Dad…she died when I was eleven. They took you when I was four. That's when I noticed you started ignoring me and spending so much time at work, I didn't see him all the time…he was always in the garage and stuff…" John just looks down. "I've lived here with that piece of shit ever after eleven then I had to look out for myself…it was hard but I did it. I did it, Dad."

Mr Morrison kisses John's forehead, rubbing his back, 'and I'm never gonna leave you again, alright?"

Then they heard the sound of the other sadistic male.

The shape shifter notices the identical double of him and quickly shedding his flesh, into a blonde male's friends and brown eyes and he walks towards John before pinning him down. Mr Morrison takes out his knife as the shape shifter spits out his acid, 'take this thing off me!"

Mr Morrison forcefully pushes the knife inside of the male's back but he throws him off and in moments, John's clothes are off…John's eyes are bubbling with tears, as he feels the shape shifter's sharp knife dig into his own side…

"Help." John's voice is dry.

Tears cascade.

"Heeeeeeeeellppp…"

__

Jeff's running.

He stops when he's near the operation room, taking a deep breath and looking up at his father who's staring at him, 'Jeff?"

Jeff looks down, 'is he alright?"

"He only wants to see you."

Jeff nods his head, turning around and walking through the room, and Jeff lets out a gasp. In all his years, he'd seen a ton of horror movies but he'd never seen something so horrifying before. The spread is off Matt's body, the hospital gown open so that Jeff could see the marks that are on Matt's body, the huge scar that's extended from Matt's chest and towards his stomach. A bunch of scratchy cuts on his chest, and a bunch of bruises cover his left side. He'd never truly taken a look at Matt's body when they'd fucked before. Jeff doesn't really want to before that and tears burn towards his eyes. And a wrap around his head from where the surgery had taken place, Matt's eyes are closed, soft breaths drawing from his body.

Jeff moves towards Matt, staring at his body. Below the scar, now that he's closer, is a bunch of other ones, two other ones, red and pulsing, Jeff touches them, trailing his finger across the soft flesh, it just feels rougher at that point, nothing else.

"Jeff?" his voice…

Jeff turns around to face Matt's face, tired but he still struggles to stay awake.

"Matty…"

Jeff sits down onto a plastic chair, 'the Doctor told me you needed to tell me something…" Matt starts. "Something about dreams."

The nightmares.

The self destruction.

After a surgery?

Jeff nods his head, 'M-Matty…I'm sorry but…you—you hurt yourself in your sleep. The blood on your face, the nicotine in your blood…"

Matt nods his head and holds onto Jeff's hand. "How are you?"

Jeff stares at Matt. Tears break from his eyes, as he walks towards his brother and hugs him as tight as he can, as hard as he can, and Matt's holding onto Jeff's waist, allowing Jeff to let the tears fall from his face.

__

He doesn't remember much before he passes out.

John opens an eye, seeing the all too blurred image around him. "John?! BABY!" Mike's eyes widen as he holds onto John's hand, tears bubble down his cheeks, 'John?"

"Get out of here."

John stares up at his body, his eyes widening. "Oh God."

A mixture of blood and fluid around his legs, rips of blood and cuts of horror across his body, the hospital gown barely covering the fact that he's tattered and he looks up at Mike, 'M-Mike…"

"Oh God." Mike whispers, tears cascading from his eyes.

Two Doctors take Mike's arm, 'you need to get out of here…"

"No." Mike says, his eyes bubbling with tears, 'Please. No…no…"

John's arm extends and Mike grabs onto John's hand, barely squeezing onto it before the Doctor pulls him out.

"You need to get out of here."

"John…"

Tears bubble down his cheeks.

"JOHN!"

__

Chris continues to look through phonebooks.

"Hello? Copeland's?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there an Adam in there?"

"Yes, yes, there is."

"May I talk to him?"

"Chris?"

Chris nods his head; tears of joy streaming down his cheek, 'y-y-y-yes…"

In a moment, he hears the sound of Adam's warm voice, Chris's heart melting into nothingness, 'hello? Who is this?"

Chris sniffles.

"Are you okay over there?"

Chris's eyes still continue to bubble with tears. "Addy…"

Adam knows that voice anywhere, the way he'd said Addy, 'Chris? Baby? Where are you?!"

"Back in North Carolina."

"You always did have the craziest ideas."

"I wanted Matt to be able to say goodbye to Jeff but he doesn't need to…"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, just…" Chris looks down onto the floor, holding onto the cold metal of the phone booth, 'I just want to go home, baby…I j-just want to g-go home…"

"I'll be right over there!"

__

Jeff pulls out of the operation room, tears still cascading down his face as he holds onto his head.

"I can't believe it."

Gilbert stares at him, 'what's wrong, Jeff?"

"I told him."

Gilbert's eyes widen. "What did he say?"

"I told him about him hurting his face, his body and he was lying down there, his body all full of scars and cuts and bruises…and…I told him and then he looked at me and told me… 'how are you?' He's sick and tired and all he cares about is _me_…" Jeff simply continues to stare up at the floor, 'he's slowly _dying_ and rotting in his prison and all he cares about is _me_, Dad."

"God, Jeff."

Gilbert pulls his hands out and Jeff embraces him, allowing those tears to start falling all over again.

__

"…oh, Matthew, you look so sweet in that stupid hospital gown."

Matt's all alone. Or well, used to be, and he twists his head towards the direction of the voice and there stands the pale faced figure of his nightmares, the bright honey eyes that stare at Matt, messy short brown hair and clothed in black jeans and black boots, a dark navy sweater over his chest.

"Ian." Matt simply says.

Ian smirks, nodding his head.

"And you know how you're messing up his mind."

Matt raises an eyebrow, 'w-w-what do you mean?"

"You want him to be normal, 'Ian grins darkly and mischievously. "You want our dear old Jeffro to be normal. To be that child that isn't in love with his brother, the one that has a perfect little life…"

"Get away from me, Ian."

Ian raises an eyebrow, 'how long will you be able to resist me?"

"Long enough."

"Such a smart child."

Ian holds onto Matt's shoulders and stares at him, 'and you'll make an excellent toy to my collection."

"I'm not going to be your bitch."

Ian laughs. "You are."

"Why?"

"Because I can offer you…you want Jeffy to stop loving you? To start seeing other men? To go back to school? You want a perfect life for him. You love him too but you care about him more. Pathetic." Ian says, twisting a strand of Matt's hair. "What do you say?"

"And what am I supposed to do for this?"

Ian pulls out a white paper, putting it down towards the table. "Just sign this."

"What if Jeff doesn't stop loving me? What if…"

"His love for you is stronger? Oh yeah, the question, then you'll be giving your soul away for nothing."

Matt stares at the piece of paper, 'but there's a chance."

Ian nods his head, 'yes, there's a chance…"

Matt takes the piece of paper and tears it up into pieces, staring up at Ian, 'look, I don't want to be part of you! Don't you understand? I don't want Jeff to stop loving me. I know it because he—"

"Got hurt?" Ian says. "Oh yes, Matt is too smart to fall for this trick."

"Then…" Matt starts.

Ian shakes his head, 'you'll come to me in time. And at that time, I'll give you the worst deal in the history of deals."

"Shut up."

Matt watches as Ian grabs onto Matt's face and presses those cold lips towards his own. The cold sensation of Ian's lips makes Matt melt as Ian turns around and watches Matt staring down at the blanket that covers him.

__

**The return of Ian! YAY! X3! **

**XD! Long chappie. You better be happy. O.O.**

**X3!**

**The next one is **_**'I Know'**_**. Preview thingy below.**

_**The Doctor: you need a little break, Jeff.**_

_**Jeff walks towards the birth centre, holding onto a baby, looking at the little girl smiling at him…**_

_**The Doctor: they're beautiful, right?**_

_**A voice: PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**_

_**Jeff turns around and gasps: …Ted? **_

**I know. I mentioned him once in '**_**Torn'**_**, if anyone could remember, being Matt's best friend. X3! Review!**

**X Sam.**


	14. I Know

**A chappie. X3!**

* * *

14 – I Know

* * *

"the pretty little face i stare into all the time, the beautiful turquoise eyes that seem like water lapping into a green forest, forbidden, my face all too hidden, in my head still stridden…forbidden…deepest desire, my forbidden fire…"  
**October, 23rd, 2007**

_I can't believe it's all true._

_They're all right I'm wrong I can't believe it's all true I can't see it anymore & I'm scared of everything around me & how could this have happened? I've hurt Cody I've hurt Matt I've hurt Jeff I've hurt myself & I've failed the ones I cared about the most & I've twisted a child's mind forever._

_He's only a child Little Coddles doesn't know anything & he won't ever know anything right now I can imagine the look of betrayal deception fear tears on his face when he realizes the truth that I've hidden kept tried to keep away from him & & &- why'd this have to happen to me all over again? My entire life messed up fucked up broken up in itty bitty bits & I don't even remember how._

_Pathetic no?_

_I'm not lying I'm not going to lie Not anymore I'm tired of all the lying I'm sick of all the fighting I'm sick of him I'm sick of me I'm sick of us I'm sick of it all… he's just a child He's just a child He's just a child…how could I taint break destroy his mind like this? Make him forget forever forget about all things real._

_He's only ten He's only ten He's only ten & he looks up to me as if I was a hero when I'm the monster around here & I still can't believe the look on his face when he asked me to marry him The ten year old boy loves me & I don't know how to shatter break destroy all his hopes dreams & faith in me._

_I've lost completely & utterly lost all hope in me._

_Why hasn't he? Why haven't they? Why am I the special extra special child that has to be all too perfect with the perfect hair & perfect blue eyes & perfect perfection? I'm so sick of being perfect perfect perfect & when I swerved off the high road I realized I'm lost forever lost & I don't know who they are anymore & I don't know who I am anymore._

_Jeffy with all his glory & pretty pretty little green eyes & healthy blonde hair & rebellious nature, oh, pretty little Jeffy, turns out to have been on drugs Oh pretty little Jeffy is on drugs So shocking._

_Matt with all his curly black hair & his dark eyes & his emotionless face is being raped & abused by his father The scars, the cuts, the bruises…oh, sad little Matty actually has something to be sad about._

_& itty bitty little Coddles has been twisted tainted broken because of me & the saddest saddest part is he doesn't know yet._

_Poor itty bitty Cody._

* * *

"the pretty little face i stare into all the time, the beautiful turquoise eyes that seem like water lapping into a green forest, forbidden, my face all too hidden, in my head still stridden…forbidden…deepest desire, my forbidden fire…"  
**July, 29th, 2009**

_The sweetest of dreams are always the most forbidden ones I had realized this when I started reading these weird books._

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him._

_I don't know who I am anymore yet I know that I want to be together with him and him only._

_I'm a piece of shit a horror movie on repeat._

_Awesome._

_I have so much self worth it even shows how much I love me._

_Let me die alone in my grave of disrepair._

_It's not like anyone really cares._

* * *

The Doctor sits down with Gilbert, his face very friendly and soft, the light shining from his soft hazel eyes are warm and radiant, the healthy glow of him makes Gilbert feel envious that his children couldn't have the same healthy beam of beauty in them. "I just need you to pay for Matthew's operation and it's all set."

Gilbert stares at the paper. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I already gave you a list of medications that he's going to need after the surgery and that's all you're gonna need right now. I also looked at Matthew's records and he seems to be held back a year since he hadn't done it, but I'm sure he's a bright boy. He seems very selfless though, especially in front of his brother and he needs to be more selfish. He seems to want to do anything to protect Jeffery, even in the expense of his own health and life."

Gilbert nods his head, 'Matt just loves him." He won't tell the Doctor that he means that in the terms of an actual love relationship.

"I see that, 'the Doctor says.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

The Doctor looks down. "You already asked that."

"But you never answered me."

"Look, 'the male starts, closing his eyes. "Matthew sees everything wrong in his body, he sees the imperfections he has…and he's scared of what he is. I assure you that's normal in his condition. Schizophrenics are normal people with a condition that nobody respects, they just think that just because one has this condition, they won't be able to function and Matthew…Matt seems to be the type that knows how to control himself even at the strongest of things but he can only handle so much. The pressure breaks and he's left doing things he regrets. He doesn't understand that he already has the control he needs…Matt…I'm sure he's going to be fine if he'll start concentrating on things that his age is supposed to be concentrating on—school, college, his friends and try to compliment him as much as you can since he sees himself with a low self esteem."

Gilbert nods his head once more and he looks through his wallet, seeing that he's unable to pay, he sighs but then he turns around and Chris stands there, along with Jeff. "Hey, Imma pay for Matt." The blonde Canadian moves towards Gilbert and rummages through his purse, taking out his checkbook, smiling at the male warmly as he pays.

Gilbert looks back at his son, 'are you going to be alright?"

"Is Matt gonna be alright?"

Gilbert nods his head. "He's gonna be just fine. We can go home now."

"Matt isn't my brother anymore. He's a Jericho. He's Chris's adoptive cousin."

Gilbert's eyes widen, and he stares at Jeff but he knows he isn't joking as Jeff sits down, his head in his hands as he tries to find a way to explain the words that are in his head, 'look, Dad, I don't know how to explain this in any way…but I'm going to. Matt is adopted by Chris's family 'cause when I was 13 and he was 16, he used to drink a lot…I mean a lot…and he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't rape me or anything but we kissed a lot and he sexually pressured me…but he was drunk. He had no idea about it afterwards at all and he was in control of himself but the shape shifter who supposedly was you had seen that. He threw Matt away in an orphanage, he didn't want him to stay around…he didn't trust him…Dad, I'm sorry but Matt is…Matt's not yours anymore."

Chris stares at the father and son, before he sighs softly, 'Adam doesn't know that Matt's okay. I can make something up and pretend that Matt died or something and you can go back to school here, Matt…Jeff, this can all be yours again. I'll tell Adam, John and Randy about it…Hell, we can go come back here and finish our studies here since I just got off the phone with Adam and we have nothing left, no house, and no nothing, but Randy has two houses here so we can live here…again…restart this entire nightmare that started playing. It's going to be us again…high school…this can be our very salvation. Sure, Imma miss my Mother and Father but they're jackasses and I can finally be alone with Adam without thinking that they're gonna force us to break up…this is a release for us. I'm going to tell the others about it and see what they think."

Jeff nods his head. "Thanks, Chrissy, you're the best."

"Call me Chrissy again and you'll never see the light of day." Chris jokes playfully, hugging his other friend. "You were there for me when Adam got into a car accident and I was there for you when you needed to go to Canada to see Matt…it's not over just yet, is it? Come on. I know a shop by that sells awesome lattes."

"Lattes!" Jeff perks up. "And then Matt?"

"You say his name again in the next thirty minutes…well, Imma pound your face in."

"Hey!"

"Just saying."

The two friends exit out and Gilbert smiles warmly at them, looking at how much Chris had written in the check definitely astounds Gilbert. That's enough to cover anything and to that, the father walks out to see his elder son once before they leave in the next few short hours.

* * *

"John?"

"Huh?"

John's awake now.

The tanned male slowly allows his eyes to focus on the face in front of him…

"John?" Mike asks, with concern lacing his voice, he sits down onto a plastic chair, holding onto John's shoulders, tightly squishing the soft flesh underneath as John tries to remember the face in front of him.

John blinks. "I know you."

"You're just dizzy, baby." Mike says, kissing onto John's lips ever so softly.

John just stares at him before he blinks, 'oh yeah…I remember you…you with the cigarettes…"

Mike rolls his eyes. "That's the first thing that you remember about me?!"

"No, wait…"

Mike grins.

"You also have the HIV thing, no?"

Mike slaps him.

"MIKE!"

"Great! Now, he remembers and it's 'cause I have HIV and smoke." Mike snaps at him and John starts laughing before pulling him and staring up at him, kissing him softly and Mike stares down at John, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah." John says. "Mike, are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who got raped this time, John. And I want to know if you're fine. You say you are but you're not. I just know."

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes, can you please get off my lap now so I can get sit up? I'm tired of this hospital food."

"Now, that I believe. Shit food."

John and Mike make their way outside by are stopped by Mr Morrison who stares down at his son, his hard brown eyes soft and loveable. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" John says, blinking. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Hell, I got raped. I understand but some people just move on quickly."

"John, if you want me to talk about it…"

"No, Mike. Just come with me and we'll go out to eat and you can't smoke inside, right?" John smirks, knowing that Mike must be agitated at the fact that he isn't able to smoke inside of the hospital and the young brunette nods his head before following John outside, both of their hands finding each other as Mike rests his head onto John's shoulder. John looks down at his lovely boyfriend.

It isn't long until they reach towards a fast food restaurant.

Mike sits down and orders a sandwich, John doing the same while Mike plays with John's hair, loving the way the soft hair lies against his shoulders and John just watches as his boyfriend curls up to him. "John…if you want me to talk about it…"

That's when John slaps him.

Mike gasps, retracting, holding onto the spot that John had slapped him in.

John, who'd die if he ever saw anyone else hurting Mike, had just slapped him.

Mike doesn't know when he stops breathing.

John just stares down at him, his breathing soft yet rapid.

Mike just breaks out, tears cascading down his cheeks as Mike holds onto his head and John just stares for a moment.

"You get what you deserve, Mike."

* * *

Chris slips into the airport, his eyes looking around for Adam, his eyes only wanting to see Adam and then, in a vision of beauty, Chris has seen his Adam, his heart soars as he runs towards him, the aqua blue jacket that's around Chris's bright purple tee, his jeans are dark and his boots are black as he jumps into Adam's arms. Adam, having to wear a black jacket and a red tee with black jeans but his waist is decorated by a gold belt and his boots are gold, holds onto Chris's body, holding him as close as he could've, planting butterfly kisses all over Chris's face and neck.

"I love you, you idiot. Why'd you leave?" Adam says, kissing onto Chris's lips.

"I—"

"I already know why, babe," Adam says, turning around and holding onto the red trolley of his, 'I told Randy, John, and Phil about this moving away idea. I even told my parents since they won't let me go without a consent and they think it's a good idea since we have adults around and we can't let this disrupt our education."

Adam and Chris stare at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Or maybe they just don't want to pay."

"Maybe? That's definitely just that!"

Chris holds onto Adam, kissing him once more, a passionate kiss, 'it 'cause we can finally be alone. No more eloping and stuff. I can invite Jeff and Matt and Mike and John and Randy and the other John…and it's going to be so perfect. Addy, this is gonna be our dream wedding."

"I never dreamed of a wedding."

Chris slaps him playfully. "You dream of me and you in the car again and Imma shoot you, Adam."

"It wasn't that dream again!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

"It was on a table!"

"ADAM!"

"I'm so dead…"

"You think?!"

Adam and Chris stride towards the exit, both of them hand in hand, safe into each other's embrace once more yet the longing in Chris's stomach is still there as memories of the past attack him and his brain's fighting into trying to pull those thoughts away, everything, and he twists his head towards Adam's, softly smiling at him. "When will the others be here? Are they even coming?"

"Randy is coming. He wants to see his mother. John doesn't want to bother, says something about Randy and him breaking up…sad, really, and Phil is in taking the next flight here, he wants to see his mommy's grave… and his annoying ugly-ass sisters are coming too." Adam shudders. "I swear they look like they can crack a mirror just by looking at it. Hey, I bet when she gave birth, the Doctor slapped the Mother."

Chris rolls his eyes. "You're bad at jokes."

Adam laughs. "Oh love, your sense of humor is different."

"Joke's on you. You're the one who proposed to me, 'Chris says, looking down at the ring and Adam holds onto the hand, slipping off the ring and Chris stares at him, confused as Adam pulls out the childhood cheap ring and pulls it around Chris's fingers, making him look down at it, staring at it.

"Adam…"

Chris stares up at Adam's face, those eyes are threatening back tears. "I talked to a dead cat, Chris. I was going crazy. I don't wanna see anything other than that ring on your finger…this thing, 'Adam allows the diamond ring to sparkle, 'this thing isn't as precious as that child's ring is to me."

"You talked to a dead cat?"

Adam nods his head. "Moonstone."

"Moonstone…" Chris repeats, knowing exactly what Adam has done now, cupping onto his face and kissing Adam's lips. "I won't leave you anymore, Addy. I promise."

"How do I know for sure?! Chris! It's hard living with you! I can't let you get hurt. Remember my birthday, the way you got hurt, that could've been a million times worse…I might never see you again because of this weird addiction you have to running around countries! Chris…you always say that you won't leave me but I can't handle that promise anymore…"

Chris's eyes bubble. "Are you…are you gonna leave me?"

Adam sighs. "No."

Chris stares down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Addy. I just like it! I like being like this. I don't wanna be boring. I'm scared of what you'd think if I told you what I was gonna do, you'd find me crazy or demented or something…"

"You are demented."

Chris just stares at him, 'you're right. I am."

Adam just realizes what he's sad as he holds onto Chris's face, watching tears trickle down those soft blue eyes, 'I'm sorry, Chrissy…I just…"

"No, you're right."

"Are you gonna be like you were before?"

Chris just stares at him, 'why?" his grip around Adam's neck tightens as he stares at him, 'why, Adam? Don't you like me that way? Gothic Goth Chris with Gothic black clothing and Gothic Goth depressing eyes. Don't you like it that way? 'Cause you seem to be depressing me at things you know I can't change…you have to face the fact that one day, you're gonna roll over the bed and I'm gonna leave a note saying that I left and I'll be back…"

"How do I know that?!" Adam exclaims, lifting Chris's chin, staring deep into those eyes, their souls connecting, 'how do I know that you haven't left me for another guy? A guy that you deserve, Chris? …Chris, baby, if I don't make you happy, then you should just hit me right now for just that…I feel like you're running away from me. Like you don't want me around anymore and I know you usually do have excuses but you're not safe out there, Chrissy. You're not old enough…"

"Stop treating me like a child." Chris says, biting down his lower lip. "Sometimes, butterfly's gotta fly away, Addy…"

"Butterfly." Adam kisses onto Chris's nose. "My little butterfly."

"I'm sorry."

"God, I'm sorry too."

"I'm sorry for being so demented."

"Chris-"

Chris turns around and walks off, leaving Adam behind for the moment before Adam runs towards Chris, holding on to his shoulder, Chris turns around and faces Adam's face, Chris trying to get out of his grip.

Adam just stares down at Chris's troubled face. "Chris…Chris…"

Chris's eyes open and Adam realizes that Chris can't hold back the tears. "You know what, Adam? I thought you were the only person that could understand me…you know what, Addy? I thought that you understood that I used to have a bad childhood. You know more than anything that I used to run the razor through my flesh until I bled to the point of a black out, you know that I used to drink alcohol so badly that I came to school drunk and you knew what I used to be…please, you're the only one who can make me and break me now and…and…" Chris's voice turns softer. "Please, don't break me, Addy. Don't break off my butterfly wings. I wanna fly!"

"You're sick of flying, Chris. You have problems on an airplane."

"I want to be a pilot."

That takes Adam's attention.

Chris's face glows at the thought of his dream job, 'I want to be able to fly the plane, like I'm the plane…like I'm the one who has the swings…like I can control something despite the fact that I can't control myself…Adam, that's all I've ever wanted. I wanted to be a pilot…I don't care what it takes…but I don't want you to rip out my wings before I can even fly…please, Adam, don't do this to me…"

"Shh…Chris." Adam kisses Chris's forehead. "Let's take you back to the hotel room."

Chris nods his head, sniffling.

Adam just stares at how much damage he'd done by a few words he hadn't known he'd said until he'd said them.

* * *

"You need a little break, Jeff."

The Doctor knows that Jeff's been standing there, waiting for Gilbert and Matt to finish their little talk about how Matt is going to start school soon and how he's in control of himself, trying to strengthen Matt's opinion of himself. Jeff walks towards the birth centre with the Doctor and stops to stare at the babies, his heart goes out to a baby girl with beautiful hard brown eyes…

He wants a baby…

"They're beautiful, right?"

Jeff just nods his head as he leans down to hold the little baby girl, seeing her card and realizing that her name is Natasha, his smile strengthens as he stares down at the blessed child.

"_**PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**_

Jeff turns around.

A male stands there with a gun in his hands, hard blue eyes burning with hardness, as Jeff gasps and holds the baby as close as he can to him, '…Ted?!"

Ted looks at Jeff, trying to think.

He drops the gun.

"…Jeff?"

Jeff walks towards him, staring at him. It's hard that once Ted used to be a geeky looking child, with weak lenses for glasses and too much gel in his hair but now, Jeff hates to admit so but Ted may look better than he does. "Teddy?"

"Yeah." Ted says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jeff simply says, the baby in his arms waving around her arms.

"Yours?" Ted chuckles.

"No!"

"Hey, just saying. Don't have to react that way to me…" Ted blinks, trying not to think of his best friend but does anyways. "How's Matt? Is he alright?"

Jeff knows just by the tune of voice that Ted's using that Ted knows all along that Matt's been raped and abused. "Yeah. I guess. We're taking him home. You know, it's hard to explain but there was this shape shifter…" Jeff then repeats the story that he's memorized, Ted nodding his head throughout as Jeff holds and rocks the baby in his arms back and forth before placing her back into her cot.

Ted just stares as Jeff looks down at the baby. "I'd like to think what Matt would think. You know, before I left, I think that if you were gonna bring a baby into the house, Matt would be all like 'a baby? You can't even take care of yourself!' But now…now…I'm scared that's not the same Matt I'm going to look at…"

"I…I'm dating him."

Ted sighs. "No surprise. I'm just used to stuff like that. Matt was stock full of surprises. It scares the hell out of me sometimes that he could be bleeding like Hell and the first thing he'd say is 'did you pick up Jeff from school?' it's sad… I don't know why but he just hates himself too much to care about himself."

"I know." Jeff says, agreeing completely with Ted. "I just wish he'd love himself half as much as he loves me."

Silence roams.

"Hey…you saw those white papers outside? The ones on display? The diary entries?" Ted asks.

"Yeah. I read them all. I was bored." Jeff responds.

"It's to show how sick some people can get. 'Cause the ones with the poetry at the front, the notes that I left before I ran off, I was sick, Jeffy…you must understand that I did a ton of things…there's Cody. He was one of the kids I used to take care of back at the foster home and I tainted his mind…I broke him…sad thing he doesn't really know it…and I'm scared to tell him that I've sexually used him…I left just the night afterwards…I just can't look into those eyes again…shit, what did I fucking do to him? He was just a kid. He shouldn't be worrying about what I meant when I touched him. He should be worrying about beating Evie in that video game or something…"

Jeff just stares at him, hugging him tightly.

"Jeff…"

"Huh?"

"Please, just understand, have you and Matt ever had sex?"

Jeff's cheeks flush pink and he nods his head. "Y-yeah. We did. A couple of times before but he stopped when…after that…"

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't want to have sex as much as he did. He'd come in and want me more than ever but he'd never tell me…I'd just know it by the boner he had…though I'd never be quite as hard as he was. Then one time, I just came in and let him fuck me senseless…'cause that was the night I found out he was raped. I didn't want him to feel…I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't have anything…that he had me…but it was pity sex and he didn't touch me afterwards…I felt so dirty." Jeff turns around to face the sleeping baby. "I feel so dirty…how could I fucking do that?"

"He thinks that he's rewiring your brain, Jeff. That's how I felt like with Cody. He just feels like he's changed you and it's his fault. Anything that happens to you, he doesn't think of it as your fault…he thinks of it as his fault…" Ted says, softly sighing. "Hell, look at me, because of just thinking that I rewired Cody's brain, I got a gun and started playing around with it, hopping from place to place and I never killed anyone but I needed the money…I really did…"

Jeff sighs. "Imma check on my brother."

Ted nods his head. "Tell him I said hi."

Jeff stops. "You know, Mike has Cody around in his house…maybe you should stop by, visit him."

"I can't do that. I can't have him look at me anymore. It's just too painful…"

Jeff lets out a soft sigh once more, 'Teddy, he hasn't forgotten you. When I was a child, when I'd have a nightmare, I'd always turn to Matt and the week that he had to leave for this trip, I always walked to his bedroom still…Cody grew up around you, he still does things to remind him of you…and you're never gonna rewire his brain. He'll be pissed when he knows the truth but Ted…he deserves just that, the truth. And if you just run away, at some point, you're gonna stop running and wonder where you are and why you're here and you'd realize that there's a way out but at that time, it won't matter 'cause you won't have anything at all…trust me, Ted, I may be a child but I've faced Death hands on. I know how darkness works and it's never tired of playing with the same puppets. Trust me, Ted. I know."

* * *

"IAN SHECKLER! WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

Shit pregnant fucking teen.

Ian looks over at Isabella, her swollen stomach in view even if it's supposed to be bigger, Ian rolls his eyes. "By the way, bitch, that's gonna be one skinny baby. She has nothing to eat! Go pick up some Chinese or something."

"Shut up." Isabella retorts, 'and what about you? You rarely eat."

"I'm the Devil. I don't have time to eat." Ian snaps at her, 'besides, there's the fact that my little game isn't over, Izzy."

She snorts. "Yeah? Whatcha gonna do now?"

Ian looks over at his dog, who's biting into a picture of Jeff, the vicious blue dog stares up at Ian, barking happily, while Ian takes the slobbery picture from the floor, pointing towards it. "Let's do that to the green eyed freak."

"Rip him to bits."

Ian nods his head, 'but let's do it in a very fun way."

"Can't you read minds or something? I mean, in stories, you have some sort of ungodly powers…in real life, you have shit powers."

Ian glares at her, 'I control Hell. What else could you want?! Besides, mind reading is fucking weird. You don't get to stop reading minds when you get the power. Ask Tammy. You see her. Whenever I'm around her, she looks like she's gonna blow up…reminds me, I should actually blow her up. Useless piece of shit."

"And what's the deal with you kissing Matt?"

"You got turned on?"

Isabella points towards the baby in her stomach.

"By the way, you're just a carrier. Imma throw you away after you're done delivering the skinny ass child."

* * *

"the pretty little face i stare into all the time, the beautiful turquoise eyes that seem like water lapping into a green forest, forbidden, my face all too hidden, in my head still stridden…forbidden…deepest desire, my forbidden fire…"

* * *

**X Sam.**


	15. Friends

**And the plot thickens… **_**Matt: EVEN MORE?!**_** O.O. A little bit, yeah. **

* * *

15 – Friends 

* * *

"What? No flowers?"

Isabella looks down at her cot and Ian nods his head, 'nope, no flowers." Isabella holds onto a pink blanket where her daughter is now wide eyed and staring at Ian. Isabella gives over the little child towards Ian. "By the way, she's not that skinny."

"Coming from an anorexic little one, that says a lot," Ian rolls his eyes and his eyes guide down onto Isabella's body, she's a little onto the normal weight range because of their daughter but still not healthy enough. Ian just stares at her, glaring coldly. "You can have her."

"Who says I'm keeping her with you?"

"If you name her Melanie, I'll bash your head in."

Ian smirks and shakes his head, 'not Melanie." He then looks down at the girl in his hands, tanned flesh, bits of black hair and violet eyes. Definitely a Devil's child. The child curves her mouth as if she's smirking. "Monique."

* * *

They're home.

Jeff just can't believe it.

He steps into his room, Gilbert following him while Matt goes to his room. Gilbert's eyes widen at the sight of the walls, black, with a gray border on each one of them and a window that resembles a jail cell, Jeff turns around towards his father and chuckles nervously. "Um…I…when you were away and stuff and that shape shifter was pretending to be you, he was almost never home so Matt was a lot…and he ticked me off a lot. I just did this out of anger. I always said that he makes me feel like I'm in a prison so I just did this… Dad?"

"Huh?" Gilbert snaps out of trance. "Yeah, I understand but does Matt's room look the same?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. He likes horror movies a lot so he painted his walls black but his ceiling is gorgeous." Jeff says, his eyes widening in the memory of amazement, 'you know, he's the one who inspired me to be a painter. His ceiling is so beautiful, they're a bunch of lines to you but to an artist…they speak to me…it just moved me…make my heart flutter…I know that sounds weird but Matt sucks at being an artist so that kinda shocked me too."

Gilbert nods his head and follows Jeff into Matt's room where Matt seems to have sat down onto his red bed, Gilbert's eyes trail towards the ceiling and he lets out a soft gasp. "Damn. That really is nice. Though I'm not an artist."

Matt just stares up at his ceiling. "You actually like that crap?"

"It's the best art I've seen done by you, 'Jeff giggles, walking towards him, throwing Matt backwards as he jumps on top of him. Matt lets out a chorus of laughter as his hands slip around Jeff's waist and he quickly kisses Jeff's lips. Gilbert looks away at the display of affection. "Um…"

"Oh yeah, you're in the room, 'Jeff flushes into a bright pink, sitting onto Matt's lap. "So I start school tomorrow?"

Jeff doesn't feel like going to school all over again and having to explain to everyone that he 'moved away' and he wonders if Matt will be able to go through the day of school without having someone insult Matt for being a schizophrenic. Matt sighs before he flips onto his bed, Jeff standing up and staring down at Matt. "Hey, you look tired." Jeff realizes, reaching over to stroke Matt's face.

"Nah, Jeffro, I'm fine."

Jeff shakes his head. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not dying. It's not the end of the world. Go, pack your stuff, Jeffy and I'm going to go take a shower, m'kay?"

Jeff nods his head and slips out of the room, and Matt looks through his drawers for a bunch of clothing. Gilbert just chuckles and probes through his mind, doubting the idea of both of them going to the same high school all over again but he doesn't know what other school to apply to. He slips out of the room to leave Matt his privacy. In the shower, Matt slips inside of the warm water, allowing his head to slide down.

"Well, well, well…"

"Oh shit." Matt snaps his head towards Ian, who stands there with a smirk on his face. "Great. Now get out of my bathroom, bitch."

"Not a way to treat a guest, no?"

Matt twists towards Ian, 'why do you bother coming here? Why me?"

"Besides you're vulnerable. Jeffery may be weak but you're weaker. I can feed on you better than bouncing ideas at Jeffery. But if you must know that Jeffery is going to have a very difficult time going through high school with me around…" Ian's smirk widens. "Precious little Jeffy can be broken in ten different ways but I have to choose the one that makes Matty break too, no? It'll hurt you to see your little pet get beaten to death, I assure you."

"What?! What are you going to do to him?"

Ian looks down at the floor, 'I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh, sending someone else in to do your dirty work."

Ian shakes his head, 'must I remind you if I do it myself than Jeff would be snapped into pieces in seconds and I don't want to lose my control and completely kill him without making you both suffer a little bit… besides, what fun is that? I want to play a nice game. Not a boring one."

Ian slips his fingers underneath Matt's chin and forces Matt to look at him. "Be. Very. Careful. I'm the last person you want to play with."

Matt just glares at him. "No. You're the first."

"You have no idea what you just said, 'Ian looks back towards the window, the lit room turns black for a second only to have Matt turn and look around. Ian's gone for now. Matt just ponders on about what Ian means… game. It's a game and it's a guessing game but that's not enough information for Matt to build up—

Then he hears a scream.

Oh shit.

"_JEFF!"_

* * *

Matt floods towards Jeff's room where Jeff stands, shaking as Matt wraps his damp arms around Jeff.

"What'd you see? Jeff? What happened?"

"Um…nothing…" Jeff says, trying to move away from Matt. "Don't touch me."

"Jeffro…"

Jeff shakes his head, tears starting to spill from his eyes. "Just go."

Matt watches as Jeff walks towards a plastic case where Jeff sits down and looks at his hamsters run around, a few shuffled sobs escaping Jeff's mouth as he tries to regulate his sobs and not having that type of control makes Jeff's tears cascade faster and harder. "Jeff…"

"Just go, Matty."

Fuck Ian. Matt turns around to face Gilbert. "He doesn't want to talk about it. He's scared and shaken up."

"But what happened?"

Matt looks down at the floor, water trickling down his hair, 'I have no idea. I was in the shower and I heard him scream so I grabbed a towel and rushed over and Jeff just seems so shaken up and scared about something but he doesn't want to tell me…let's just give him some space. He's not going to tell us right now."

Gilbert nods his head. "I hate the fact that I can't control what happens to you both."

"I know, Dad." Matt sighs, then turns towards his room, slamming the door shut so he could change…

__

Adam's hands are around Chris's for the moment. "Hey."

Chris looks down at the floor. "Hey." His voice is soft and breakable, cracked and bitter. "What do you want?"

"I know you're in a bad mood but I got you your favorite type of dessert…the Spanish thing and hey…hey, look at me, 'Adam lifts Chris's chin so that Chris looks at him, 'I know you're confused of the entire airport episode and I am too but I know that despite the fact, I want to keep you safe…I love you."

"I know you do, Addy," Chris presses his head against Adam.

"Are you going to be alright?" Adam asks.

"Can I have a cookie too?"

"You're pushing it. Besides, don't you have like a wedding dress to fit into?" Adam chuckles while Chris playfully smacks his shoulder, allowing his hands to grip tightly onto Adam's shoulders as he continues to rest his head onto Adam's chest, the soft lull of their song into Chris's ear.

"What happens to Confessional Pistol?"

Their band.

Adam smirks. "We may just have gotten our band back, don't think? I got my drums here and you got your guitar. Jeff still plays bass, and Randy's vocals are still in use, may I add…" Adam's eyes widen, 'Confessional Pistol may have a chance to compete this year on that battle of the bands stuff they see on TV, right?"

"Yeah…" Chris thinks of it, 'and I miss the band."

"I miss the band too."

* * *

"Chris? Really? Bringing back Confessional Pistol?"

Randy, who had just gotten around here a few days ago, sits onto a chair in Chris's front yard, while Adam sits near a table, Matt sitting beside him and Jeff's on the table, holding onto Matt's shoulders and poking his head through Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Chris nods.

"You're the biggest idiot ever."

"I miss Confessional Pistol. Hell, since school started, I never get to see you guys. I have you guys in almost all my periods but I still am not able to see you guys! I mean, it's unfair, no? We used to bond through this and I thought…that since we're going back to our regular basis, school in North Carolina and shit, we can go back to the band too…it was such a success but Jeff and I broke it up when we ran off…and this is our chance to mend it back again! Randy, you had dreams singing near an audience that bows down to your every command!"

"That was before I figured out that I was dying, 'Randy snaps and then instantly, he shuts up.

"What?" Adam's eyes are soft now, liquid brown, staring at Randy.

"Well…I…I'm sick, guys. I don't know how to tell you this but I'm actually pretty sick and I can't do anything to get any better." Randy says, mumbling and grunting before staring back at Jeff and Adam, then back towards Chris but then a thought whirls through his head. "This could be the last thing I do with you guys and Confessional Pistol may be on track but then…then who'd take my place after I die?"

"Well…" Matt tries to suggest something. He's a horrible singer so it can't be him and Randy points towards Chris.

"What?!" Chris exclaims, his face going pale, 'you know how much fear I have when I'm on stage, Ran! That's unfair!"

"But you sound better than any of us. Even me. Chris, your voice is awesome. You have been to all those singing instructors and stuff and you're throwing it away just because you're afraid of singing in front of an audience…" Randy closes his eyes. "Hey, there's that creep kid that used to hang around here that really knew his way around a guitar, what's his name?"

Jeff stares at Randy. "Shannon?"

"Yeah, that one."

"He used to live next door to us," Matt realizes, 'and he still does. His dog better get off my lawn though. Thing loves to shit everywhere. And I work hours on the house. Shouldn't get a damn dog…"

Jeff giggles. "Shannon is friendless. He just doesn't seem to have anyone at his house…that's kinda sad…"

Matt stares at Jeff, glaring, 'he'll be fine. He has a dog."

"He can play guitar in Chris's position…we can get him to join the band. Hell, all he ever does is strum his guitar or play with his dog…poor thing," Jeff starts, Matt sighs and looks away. "What did Shannon ever do to you?"

"His dog-"

Jeff slaps him playfully. "That's evil, Matty."

"Confessional Pistol is back in business." Randy simply says and Chris stares at him in disbelief before he goes over and embraces him so tightly that Randy seems to have turned into a different shade of pale as he tries to breathe. "Dammit…Chris…can't breathe…you little bitch…"

Matt blinks.

Jeff giggles. "Yup. That's Randy."

* * *

Matt's sitting down by a table, watching as the band practiced a song called _'Fragile'_.

He'd kill them after this is over.

Shit metal music.

Shannon is sitting beside him, holding onto his dog and stroking her between her ears, Blink's eyes are staring up at the act as she licks through her golden paws. Shannon just stares at her and kisses her ear, watching the act in front of him unfold.

Randy holds onto his microphone, biting down at his lip, and starting to sing at the beat of Jeff and Chris's guitars and at Adam's drums banging violently._ "…and you still wonder/Still ponder/my little friend/Unseen things/You still wonder/Still ponder, my little friend/Obscene little things/Still stuck in your pretty head…"_

Jeff resists his urge to giggle as the chorus of the song hits. _"Senders/Enders/You will surrender/Capture/Fracture/You will rapture…"_

The dog barks.

Chris plays electrically and smoothly, singing in a slurred whisper, _**'…and you still wonder."**_

Randy's part comes on again and he takes his part quickly, grinning at the rhythm. John just walks by and sits down, knowing that he and Randy are separated but that doesn't mean that they can't stay friends. _"…don't be scared/You still know that I never cared/Don't be fucking scared/I don't care that I'm all impaired!"_

"_Pretty little butterfly/Don't open your wings/Don't cry, little butterfly/Hear me sing…/Don't open your wings…"_

Chris breaks in Adam's part to say in his slurred, darkened whisper. _**"I'll tear them apart."**_

Adam glares back at Chris as if he's the only one in the stage, and pretends to threat-glare him, trying to retain his laughter, _"…you won't leave me…"_

Adam grins at his part, looking over at Chris and winking at him. Matt wants to gag but he holds it in as Shannon watches. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Jeff almost forgets his verse but he remembers when it's been a few seconds and no one's said anything. _"Senders/Enders/You will surrender/Capture/Fracture/You will rapture…"_

Adam nods again, looking back at Chris. _"Pretty little butterfly/I'll find you/You'll die…"_

Chris goes back to his slurred whimper, '_**don't hurt me…"**_

The next few verses are Chris and Adam singing to each other as if they're the only ones on stage. Randy's just happy that in this song he doesn't sing much.

"_You'll never fly again…"_

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

"…_I love you, little butterfly/don't cry/you'll die/and so will I…"_

Jeff stares at them.

"JEFF!"

Jeff remembers his verse. He hates being the chorus. _"Senders/Enders/You will surrender/Capture/Fracture/You will rapture…"_

"_Obscene little things, unseen things, unforeseen things…"_ Adam and Chris sing along together.

"_Senders/Enders/You will…"_

Adam grins and screams out the next word, '_SURRENDER!"_

Chris says in that whisper once more, with a crack in his voice, '_**you said you loved me…"**_

"_Capture/Fracture/You will…"_ Jeff repeats robotically.

"_RAPTURE!"_ Adam cuts in one more time, holding onto Chris's shoulder as if he's about to break him in two halves.

"…_**please, don't do this to me…"**_ Chris mumbles.

Randy walks into the center of the stage, looking down at Chris and smirking, '_pretty little butterfly…you still wonder…"_

"JEFF!" Randy screeches once more.

Jeff drops his guitar and looks over at him, alert but he's sure the song's over, isn't it? He shakes his head. "What'd I do?"

Randy laughs. "Just like teasing you, idiot. Next time you forget it's your part. I'll let Matt sing it."

Jeff looks at him in horror. "Have you seen Matt sing? He sings Happy Birthday and we all start crying…"

"HEY!" Matt stands up from his position and Shannon follows, feeling sort of alone back there only with Blink and Matt sits down onto the stage, watching the room in Chris's house. "You bought this yesterday?"

Chris nods his head. "Yeah."

Matt eyes him.

"What? I'm a rich kid!"

Matt sighs and turns around towards Jeff who giggles as he puts down his guitar and sits beside Matt, embracing him. "What did you think?"

Shannon thinks for a moment. "Who wrote it?"

"Oh, Phil did." Jeff says, grinning, 'he's a poet so writing music comes easy to Phil, and he listens to a lot of metal so he knows what type of music that Chris wants 'cause Chris writes the notes that we use…and he makes sure it's not too complicating 'cause I can't do much with my little guitar. I do play bass only after all. Look at my fingers, Matty!"

"Shit." Red lines all over them. Matt blinks.

"That's what bass means. Hurt hands." Jeff grins, pressing his head towards Matt's chest. "Hey, let's go! Today, Dad gets off work! We can spend some time with him and stuff! Come on, Matty!"

Matt smiles. "Nice meeting you, Shannon." Then he glares down at the dog. "Hello, mongrel."

Shannon laughs. "Oh, she knows you."

Matt's about to tear her limb from limb when Jeff grabs onto his hand and takes him away and he runs his hand through the dog's fur, smiling to himself.

Randy looks at Shannon. "Hey, by any chance, do you have HIV and or AIDS? 'Cause I have some questions…"

Shannon just stares. "Is it weird that I don't find that weird?"

Chris laughs. "He's one of us already."

* * *

Just as they get home, Jeff walks towards the couch where Gilbert is and jumps into his father's arms. "Daddy!"

Matt just laughs and passes by towards the kitchen.

Jeff giggles. "First day home from work. Are you excited?"

Gilbert nods his head, 'yes. How are you today, Jeffy?"

Jeff thinks for a moment, then his grin widens. "Well, I've…" then a memory over washes his head and he slinks down onto the couch, 'I've…I've done some stuff I guess that I'm not too happy with and I'm scared a lot…but band practice helped me take my mind off things. I just want to break free from it all, you know? Weird stuff has been happening."

Gilbert embraces him. Jeff just whimpers. "What?"

Jeff slips away from Gilbert's embrace. "Just scared."

"Of what?"

Jeff won't say another word as he walks into the kitchen, and Gilbert follows Jeff, 'I've forgotten about Dinner, Jeffery…I'll go call-"

They stop to see that Matt has dinner set in its place, and he's just applying a few spoons and forks here there and he looks up at his father, confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't have to cook…it'll make you seem like a Maid."

Matt laughs. "I do the cooking around here…and the cleaning too. I just don't like giving Jeffy chores. Besides, he gives me crap if I start telling him about cleaning his bedroom."

Jeff nods his head, 'and besides, Matt's used to it."

"But it's…"

Matt stares up at Gilbert as he shakes his head. "I don't know. It just reminds me of Ruby so much…the cooking and cleaning…" he stares down at his son who seems frozen in state as he blinks down, tears threatening to trickle down his eyes.

"What?"

Matt stares down at his food then stands up. "I'm sorry." Matt walks out of the room.

Jeff just stares down at the food in front of him, sighing softly and then staring up at his father, trying to think of a way to tell him this.

"_He looked like __**her**__," Gilbert's voice is laced with thickness and certainty. "His eyes, her eyes. His face, her face. __**He looks just like her.**__ And I can't handle it. One day, I just walked in on him, say his face, we're all alone and I just did it. I raped him. I know it's fucking wrong…but God, he felt so right. My virgin Matty…" he chuckles sadistically. "He was only twelve…and he could __**scream**__…"_

Jeff just stares at him. "The shape shifter…he told Matt that he looked like Mom. That he was a sorta replacement for her…" Jeff remembers, from the dark night that almost makes him want to start crying all over again, 'and when you said that, he just lost it. Poor thing. You can't really blame him…he's been through the abuse since he was 12 and he made it towards 16… it didn't stop from there. Everything just got worse."

Jeff stands up. "Imma go talk to him."

Jeff walks towards the room and slips through, hearing a crash of lightening and then followed by a scream.

Jeff runs downstairs, he'd heard that scream from outside…

He slips outside and stares at the next yard, a body on the floor, a body on the floor…Jeff stares at the body and realizes that it's a female.

He turns to see Shannon's face, tears cascading down his face…

Shannon's Mother.

Jeff lets out a gasp as he hears another scream.

"No!" he's sure that scream is Matt's.

But he can't just leave Shannon here all alone. "Shannon, bring Blink and you over here…" Jeff says, holding onto Shannon's shoulders who slowly nods his head, letting out a sob that he's been choking back, 'get your stuff and just come over here…it's not safe there…Shannon…"

Shannon just runs towards his house to get his belongings as quickly as he could have. He isn't thinking straight and he'll never be able to—

At the same time, Jeff turns his head towards the house and runs towards the source of the scream.

To find Matt onto the floor, blood seeping from his head…

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Matt curses as Gilbert, who's been kneeling down, holds onto Matt's body as tightly as he could've, embracing him as Matt shakes and shivers.

Jeff leans down, 'what happened?"

"I…I don't know…" Matt simply says, 'I just got pushed out of my balcony window…"

"I found him outside and when I actually touched him, he just started screaming…and he _was_ trying not to faint…_he's_ trying not to faint… Jeffy, you should call an ambulance or something-"

"NO!" Matt exclaims, gripping tightly onto Gilbert's arm and shaking his head. "I don't want to go back there ever again! I don't want that! I don't!"

A mischievous laugh fills the house.

Ian makes his way towards the trio, smirking his smirk and then leaning down towards Matt. "Told you."

Matt wants to rip off that face, staring at him.

Ian grabs onto Matt's shoulder, Jeff stepping back and telling his father to step off because if they anger Ian now, they'd sure be done for it. Ian's eyes are staring into Matt's, hard honey meets hard brown. Ian smirks and bites down at Matt's lower lip, drawing blood from it then pulls himself back, 'next time, it's not gonna be you who gets hurt…" Ian grabs onto Jeff's body and swings him towards him, pressing his own body against Jeff as if Jeff is his screw toy, 'it's gonna be your little slut over here."

Ian reaches down to pinch Jeff's ass and makes him slur a whimper.

"Enjoy your ride to Hell."

* * *

**X Sam.**


	16. Pretending

**My lyrics! XD! My sucky, weird lyrics, babehhh! :3 **

**Long time no update. I forgot this storeh. Again. You can't blame meh. We still have a LONG way to go from here, XD! Seriously. This chapter is for our darling Casey/Rosay, who turned 13 today, XD! LOTS OF LOVE! :3 Lots of Matt angst, as you like! A Jeff/Matt chapter, just them, XD!**

* * *

16 – Pretending

__

* * *

_Jeff looks over at the cat._

_The source of his desolation…_

_Dead._

_Dead cat._

_His thumb traces alongside the fur of the golden tabby cat, the used to be vibrant fur has dulled, fallen, so frail between his fingers and he lets out a soft whimper, as he stares at the cat's face, the eyes are so shut, so…_

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Then he hears a scream._

_A familiar scream…_

"JEFF! JEFF! WAKE UP!"

The sound of his brother calling out to him had snapped Jeff's eyes open as he stares at Matt, his stomach burns with horror as his eyes bubble with tears that fall from his face, the wet strands of his hair that he'd specifically put in a bun the other hand had sprayed out in front of his face, as he hyperventilates.

Matt's hand cups Jeff's cheek as he kisses Jeff's lips, soft and quick.

Gilbert cringes. He can never get used to his sons kissing but he has to…besides, they're not doing anything too… sexual just yet.

Matt's arms wrap around Jeff's body as he rocks Jeff back and forth for a moment. Jeff's alarm clock jolts up, the time glistening _6:00 AM_.

"Why does he have his alarm clock on 6? He starts school at 8." Gilbert asks, his eyes widened at the screen as Matt sighs. Gilbert hasn't really gotten used to Matt's schedule…

Hell, he doesn't even know Matt's schedule.

Jeff slips out of bed. "Better go shower then."

Gilbert's eyes widen as the scene of his son hysterically sleeping snaps back into his head. "You're not going to school."

"What?" Matt speaks up, his voice slightly higher…no, Gilbert isn't going to ruin Matt's schedule.

No.

Matt's head throbs.

'_Can't control anything, can you, bitch?'_

The voice is strong.

Matt bites his lower lip and stares at his father before nodding his head. "He's going to school. He's missed far too much and I'm not going to let him stay here, even if he may be a little scared."

"He's traumatized!"

"You know what fear is?!" Matt screams out, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his eyes. A thousand fresh memories replay themselves in his head, snowflakes of memories, as cold as ice, and too horrifying for the mind of the eighteen year old. "Fear is the feeling you get, not from watching senseless horror movies, not from a simple nightmare, fear is the feeling you get when you plunge a knife through someone's spine and watch them die as you died on the inside and realize that this is all too fucking illegal…fear is having to run away from the police in the darkest of nights, having nowhere to turn to and nothing but a jeans and sneakers on you in the dead end of winter! Fear is having to find yourself in a fucking asylum because you're crazy and you think different…fear…fear…"

Matt lets out a soft whimper, his eyes focused onto Jeff's horrified face. "Fear is having a voices talk inside of your head…when they tell you things, things that seem completely normal to you…as if it's so fucking normal to hear that your best friend is a drug addict, or if aliens are coming to our planet just in search of me…I'm not a freak…it just sounds so normal…that's what's so fucking scary. That's fear so don't you dare tell me you think Jeff is traumatized! Because I know what trauma is! I was sitting down on a hospital bed because of it…"

"Matt, he's just 16!"

Matt's hard brown eyes widen. "And I was just 12 when he grabbed me and raped the fucking hell out of me. I was just 13 when I realized that I was different from everyone else, that I was insane…I was just 15 when my soul got ripped out of my body and I was left with nothing but this incredible bang of pain in me… I was just 16 when I almost died…"

'_Almost dying means nothing.'_

"Matt, please, not everyone is like you…" Gilbert tries to persuade him.

"No, you leave me with the only thing that I can control!" Matt exclaims, his eyes harder than ever as he stares down at the floor. "This is the thing I live for. This schedule…and I won't let Jeff out of my sight. I know what he does 24/7 so don't get in the way of it."

It isn't just an order.

It's a threat.

Matt turns around, his back exposed to Gilbert as Jeff nods and walks towards the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

Gilbert sits down to watch Matt tidy up the room as if he's a Maid.

He realizes how organized Matt is.

He makes Jeff's bed and fixes the books on the floor according to the name of the title and puts Jeff's laundry according to color.

By that time, Jeff pokes his head out of the bathroom where Matt gives Jeff a pile of clothing and Jeff looks down at what Matt had chosen before sighing and locking the door.

Gilbert just stares. "He's 16…he can pick his own clothes."

"No." Matt says, his voice rough.

Jeff walks out in a plaid green shirt and jeans, both of which are loose but Gilbert can see what Matt is seeing; that Jeff is completely and utterly covered.

"Jeff."

Jeff sighs. "But Matt-"

"Sit down."

Jeff sits down onto the floor while Matt takes out a round brush and pulls out a scrunchie from the table, black with its sleek shine as he combs Jeff's hair and secures it into a ponytail, knowing that when it dries, it's going to be completely and utterly straight. Matt walks out of the room for a moment while Jeff stares down at the floor.

"He's treating you like you're a little child."

Jeff just nods at his father. "I can't do anything about it. Matt has like this rigid schedule he has me on—and himself—Matt cares about control because he can't control himself sometimes and he thinks that controlling everything makes it all perfect…because it's self control is what got him into this mess." Jeff stands up and sits beside his father. "Ted told me about it. That Matt got raped at first when he'd broken a glass picture and cut himself. He just started crying. Matt didn't choose to be a Maid before. He just had to do it since nobody else was going to do it. He went to you—well, the shapeshifter and he made fun of Matt…then I guess he just grabbed him or something and hit him against the wall. He called him names and accused him of being a slut but when he dresses up well enough, he complains him of trying to hide stuff. Matt just can't seem to please that guy and it affected his entire life… when he got raped, it was because he started shouting at me, screaming profanity, when I flunked my Math exam…and the guy just raped him…I don't know how it felt for Matt but you know, he looked exactly like you…he just can't get used to anything."

Gilbert just stares at Jeff, not knowing what to say to his tainted son.

"Just trust him on this schedule thing for a while. Sometimes, Matt just can't control himself even when he is trying to control everything."

Gilbert nods once more.

Jeff walks out of the door while Gilbert goes downstairs along with him to eat a bit of breakfast.

Jeff grimaces at the oatmeal but eats it anyways, pouring a bit of honey so it tastes better while Matt buckles the white belt of his black pants. Jeff just stares at him before grabbing onto Matt's hand, 'eat something, Matty."

"No."

Jeff decides not to argue.

Gilbert is about to open his mouth to say something but Jeff shoots him a look of desperation.

"Goodbye, boys."

"Goodbye!" Jeff calls back, grabbing onto his shoulder bag while Matt grabs onto the dishes and cleans them, wiping away everything as he wraps around his hair into a ponytail, rushing out behind Jeff.

Gilbert just watches, blinking.

He just has a feeling that something's going to happen.

He just knows so.

"Wait…where's Shannon?" it slaps his head hard as he looks out of the window to see Shannon sitting down, Blink in his lap as he gazes over the road, his eyes filled with tears that he desperately tries not to shed…

God…the poor child…

* * *

"Jeff."

Adam pokes Jeff's shoulder to wake him up. Jeff stares at Adam with bloodshot eyes, 'huh? What's going on? Is it over yet?"

"No, we got another period of Chemistry." Adam sighs, looking down at where his notes were supposed to be, but instead, a thousand doodles cover the page and then he stares back at Jeff, whose looking down at the book but his mind seems to be somewhere else. "What's going on, Jeff?"

"What?"

"You seem emo."

"…that's Matt, not me. Sorry."

"He's not treating you right, is he?"

Jeff turns around to face Adam. "He's going back to being the overprotective brother that he used to be and I don't know…I just hate him so much…it's as if I don't love him anymore. I don't know…I'm so fucking confused!"

"MR. HARDY!"

Jeff, remembering that he's in a Chemistry class, just stares blackly at them. Had he just shouted out his troubles to his entire class, he blushes pink and then runs out of the room, Adam following him as Jeff holds his head in his head and starts to cry, tears cascading down his eyes…

"God, I'm so confused, Addy! I really am! I love him but I HATE HIM. I hate him with every fiber of my being and…and…he's so…so demented…I just see every flaw in him right now. It's as if everything turned disgusting again, the entire brother and brother thing, almost as if he put me under some stupid spell and then I found my way out! I don't know, Adam! I'm starting to see other guys in different ways…you know, I just don't like him!"

Adam shakes Jeff's shoulders.

"Jeff! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Adam, it's true! I'm scared! I hate him! I really do! I hate Matt's fucking guts! Sometimes, I feel like he should go die in a ditch…God, I'm scared…what the hell happened to me?!"

He hears a shuffled sob escape.

Jeff turns around to face Matt whose eyes are burning with anger and pain, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he tackles Jeff towards the floor.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

Jeff lets out a scream.

"YOU-YOU WERE PRETENDING, WEREN'T YOU?!"

'_And he tries to control himself…'_

Adam pulls Matt out of Jeff's reach as he slams Matt towards the locker and Matt's eyes burn with those tears that refuse to fall as he stares up at the ceiling, his heart thudding. The voices screech out inside of his head, flickering a thousand thoughts and Matt just simply believes everyone of them.

"You hate me…you made me go out of control…you-you pretended to love me…so I'd treat you different…"

Matt lets out a sob as he grabs onto Adam's shoulders and pushes him down onto the floor, Adam staring at him with horror. "MATT!"

Matt balls a fist inside of Jeff's hair, the scrunchie falling off his hair, his breathing irregular as Matt pushes Jeff towards him, the hot breath of Matt falling onto Jeff's face. "You slut. I swear…"

Jeff lets out a high-pitched scream.

This time, it's too loud to be unheard.

Jeff feels himself being pulled back by Randy who stares down at Matt who horror and confusion.

"Matt…"

Matt just looks at them before falling and grabbing onto his hair, 'help me…" tears cascade down his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"

His nightmares blare in front of his eyes, loud and horrifying.

The visions…

Oh God no.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Sobs of horror escape his lips.

Matt then looks up to face his worst nightmare—

He'd known those eyes anywhere.

The shape shifter.

"I'm going to take him." The shape shifter, in the form of a mental Doctor…the creature had probably killed the real one and replaced his body with him as he grabs onto Matt's arm and Matt doesn't even reject, nodding his head towards the evil creature.

Jeff just stares as his brother walks away.

"Matty…"

Matt turns around, hearing Jeff's soft whisper.

"…I'm not worth it anymore, Jeffy."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSAY! :D **

**Lots of angst and drama! :D**

**Yay!**

**Review?**

**X Sam.  
_(donate to the Kasseh and Sam love foundation. I LOVE YOU. :D)_**


	17. Hold Me Tight

**My baby's baby is hard work, -_-.**

* * *

17 – Hold Me Tight

_

* * *

_

Jeff's body burned with guilt but Matt deserved it, did he not? And why did he care? Did he not just profess that he wasn't in love with Matt anymore? But in truth, saying that did set his soul free, almost if he was trapped within the lie of thinking that Matt and him could actually be together…

_Jeff moved away from the stove, pressing a hand against his forehead where the sweat was seeping through. Not long now until Gilbert came home and Jeff had to say something...to try and cover up Matt's absence. Just as Jeff was making up various excuses in his head, a voice startled him. "Jeff?"_

_Jeff spun around to look at Shannon's face, who was standing there, looking apathetic while Jeff's heart banged violently in his chest. "Where's the dog?" Jeff asked._

_"She left me." Shannon's voice was softer now. "Just ran away from me. You think after years and years…" Shannon just shook his head._

_Jeff just stared at Shannon. He had no father, and he watched his mother die and now, his dog left him. He felt a pang of pain for the younger child as he embraced him, softly brushing his hand against Shannon's back. "God, I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened to me."_

_Shannon blinked. "It's okay…but I miss her. I'm alone now…" Shannon's voice went softer with every second. "Nobody wants me anymore."_

_"That's not true!" Jeff exclaimed. "You're smart and funny and…"_

_Jeff stopped in mid position and leaned to lock his lips with Shannon. It was an impulse, his heart was beating so insanely two minutes ago and now, that was just an impulse of the moment, something he never would've planned on doing if his head wasn't spinning with the pressure and then he could hear Gilbert walk inside of the room, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Does Matt know?"_

_That was when Jeff pulled away from Shannon, just to stare at his father standing by the doorway. Jeff opened his mouth to speak but then, heard a voice from the doorway. "No! I don't know…" Matt's eyes were hard brown, full of fury. "Care to explain to me, Jeff? That you broke up with me for a guy you don't even know?"_

_Jeff would've said that he didn't mean to. He wanted to but just as the words were supposed to roll of his tongue, he realized that there was one thing he couldn't let Matt know: that he did do that on impulse. That he didn't mean to kiss Shannon - he had to keep Matt thinking that he wasn't just a slut. Jeff stared at Matt for a moment. "No…I do know him." Jeff tried to make up a few thoughts in his mind. "I'm crazy about him. He's an awesome guy with a good heart and he needs to be treated right! So if you think that he's not worth it…"_

_Matt just stared at him. "I never said that!"_

_Jeff just glared at Matt. "From the tone of your voice, I'd say that you implied it! You implied that you were better than Shannon-"_

_"OF COURSE I AM!" Matt exclaimed, turning to look at Shannon, whose face was crumpled with pain and agony but for a moment,, insanity danced into Matt's eyes and he didn't care - not for now. "This thing in front of you, Jeff, wouldn't know a normal human being if one hit him in the face! He's alone and nobody wants to be around him! Much less be __**WITH**__ him. That's why he's so fucking upset that his dog ran away. Hell, I don't blame Blink. I'd run away too if Shannon kept me hostage."_

_Jeff's eyes were bubbling with fury. "You can't talk about him like that! Come on, Shannon. Let's go. You know you're more than that."_

_Shannon, now shaking and trembling from Matt's words, was being pulled away by Jeff. Shannon knelt to the floor and let the tears prick into his eyes, burning. "He's right, Jeffy…he's right…I'm alone…"_

_Jeff shook his head, pressing a soft, chaste kiss onto Shannon's lips. "He wouldn't know a normal person either. Considering that he's crazy."_

_"Fuck you." Matt snapped._

_Jeff let his hand go through Shannon's hair and he did feel sorry for Shannon but he didn't want to be together with him! The thought burned through him as he thought of what to do…he had to make Shannon hate him…_

Ian's eyes are staring at a crystal ball as he watches all of this unfold.

"I thought you were a Devil. Not a fortune-teller."

Ian's honey eyes turn from the crystal ball, towards the female standing there, Isabella, holding his baby for a moment as she grips onto Monique. "I want the baby girl."

Ian mercilessly laughed. "You want her? Oh no…sweetheart, that's my next heir and I need her, to be the next generation and the first generation of female Devils. It's harder for a girl to be the Devil, you do realize that…since of the sexual discrimination and all, but I know that my baby girl will grow up into one of the best Devils in the world—can't you see her? Growing into this creature of the night…"

Isabella just glares at him. "She came out of me. I have the right to keep her if I want to!"

Ian just shakes his head. "No! You're wrong. For you see…this baby girl…this creature of the darkness, she won't only grow into her title, whether I'm there or not, but if you grow her in a proper shelter and then have her realize that she's the Devil's daughter…that will not only torture her, that part I don't care about—but there's the fact that it'll take years and years until she gets used to this world and if she grows here…then she has a better chance of being something dark and mystical."

Isabella's eyes fixated on Ian's eyes. "You're a murderer."

"I'm more than that!" Ian laughs. "I'm the Devil. I do more than just murder and slaughter people…no, darling, I'm _worse_ than that. I make them regret every single sin, every single mistake, every single second they remained breathing…"

Isabella flinches away. "You want the girl? Fine…but I don't wanna be a part of watching my own daughter grow into the princess of darkness."

"Who said you had to? Now get out of here before I burn your body." Ian snaps, as he grabs onto Monique's tiny silhouette, watching the child stare at him, as Ian smirks and the child just stares at him for a moment, expressionlessly while Ian stows her away into a dark violet blanket and sits down beside the globe again to see what he can do to make the situation worse…a dozen ideas hit his head instantly and a smirk splashes across his face…oh, he knows what to do.

**

* * *

**

Matt's fingers trace along the notebook of his.

After this morning's events, he's forced to go to therapy to the very man that's made him this way…the man who raped him, the man who made him think every single day of his life that he was worthless…and he is worthless…if so, then why isn't anyone on his side anymore? Why does he have to battle to keep these thoughts of sweet suicide from bubbling into his mind…?

Matt lets out a soft sigh, trying to hide away the tears, the tears that are caused from all this agony and desolation as it all ebbs into his body. Matt looks down at his body, his figure, shattered, as shattered as he is, his head is out of control and he finds himself staring at the door. In moments, Gilbert walks in and looks over at Matt, who has a suitcase packed.

"…hey, what's all this?" Gilbert asks.

Matt laughs, a sad laugh filled with bitterness as it echoes. "Hmm…my psychologist is taking me somewhere. He says that I have too much on my head and wants me to go to a more advanced clinic for the remainder of the week." For the next four days.

"Oh." Gilbert says, confused. "Are you okay with this?"

Matt nods his head. "I wanna be fixed."

'_HA! Like that's ever gonna happen.'_

Matt bites down at his lower lip and nods towards himself, agreeing with the voice as he looks at the clock before letting a smile cross his face. "I think I have time to make dinner right now."

"Oh, Matthew, that isn't necessary-"

"It is." Matt's voice is stern, as if he's ordering his father to believe it as Matt pushes his way downstairs…going through a bunch of stairs and trying not to slip, only to walk in onto Shannon and Jeff in the kitchen. Shannon onto Jeff's lap as Jeff strokes the right side of Shannon's face, Shannon asleep, and pressing his face against Jeff's chest. Matt looks away, revolted.

"…what, Matt? Jealous of me and Shannon?"

"…why would I be jealous of him?" Matt snaps, turning towards the stove and taking a black pan out of the cabinet, and setting it down onto the stove, allowing the oil to settle onto the pan as it burns. "…and you two, you're not even gonna see me for the week. I bet that when I come back, you two are split and Shannon's kicked out of the house."

Shannon, grips onto Jeff hard, tears pricking into his eyes.

"…it's the truth." Matt whispers into Shannon's ear, causing Shannon to jump up, hitting his head over the table, and Matt just watches as Shannon collides towards the floor. Jeff stares at the injured Shannon, as tears continue to cascade down his eyes. "…just. Leave. Him. Alone!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Why in fuck's name do you have to be so mean to him, Matt? Don't you think he's had enough?"

Matt just turns around, fury raging into his eyes.

"This is between you and me." Jeff says. "Not him and you. Shannon doesn't deserve to be in pain just 'cause I don't love you anymore."

"You never did." Matt spits out. "It was all a lie. All 'cause you felt sorry for me."

"Well, I'm not sorry anymore." Jeff lies, his eyes fixated on Shannon, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'm just sorry that I ever thought I could be together with my own brother…I was crazy and insane and I'm not in love with you. I never will be. Not anymore. It's all gone, Matty…and it's all your fault. You're the one who made me feel like this! You don't treat me like I'm your boyfriend. You treat me as if I was just your brother…"

"You are my baby brother." Matt spits out, just staring at him while Shannon holds onto Jeff, smart enough not to get into this conversation.

Jeff places Shannon onto the table, kissing onto his cheek. "It's gonna be okay, Shanny…"

Shannon nods his head as Jeff just stares at Matt. "You know? Maybe I did love you. But not this Matt. I loved the Matt that would sit beside my hospital bed, and hold my hand and kiss me and love me…I loved the Matt that would hold me through all those fucking cold nights, that made my bed feel so full but without that Matt, I guess my bed is empty. My heart is empty…I'm empty without him…but you…you aren't the Matty I know. You're some sort of monster that's taking his place, someone that overtook my Matt, and I had to watch my Matt get turned into this thing…that isn't human, nor demon, nor vampire nor werewolf…something completely different, something out of this world…something dangerous." Jeff bites down his lower.

"Something I can't look at without shedding tears 'cause I know that somewhere inside of this thing, under layers and walls, just trapped, is my Matty…I can see him right now…in your eyes…the same glint of hard brown eyes…turning into liquid…turning into the liquid of the ocean, of the ocean in this world I've created for only me and him…in this world I've learned to embrace and it's empty…empty…as empty as my bed…as empty as my heart…as empty as I am…it reminds me of Halloween, when I lost Mom's only silver ring…_Hollow_een—but I've lost more than a ring, more than a person, I've lost the only person in the world I've ever truly and utterly loved. Maybe I did love you…maybe I did care…maybe I'm hurt…maybe I'm dying…just _maybe_."

Jeff turns around, head on his heels and just stops, clutching his fists and turning around to face Matt. "All that stuff I said…about being empty…I take it back. I'm not empty anymore…I just don't feel like I exist anymore…" Jeff bites down his lower lip. "Just somewhere between dead and alive, something along the lines of the clouds up there…weightless…gone…I'm gone inside…dead inside…and I can't hide…can't hide from the darkness. Can't hide from the night. Can't hide from the garden of my soul, remember…that garden that we used to visit as children, the soil was so brown and the night was so black…the soil—the color of your eyes, the mocha color of the coffee, that was as bitter as you are…the black night, burns…burns through us all and it took my soul as well…and Jeff is gone. His soul…gone…his body…gone…just this waste of space right in front of you…I don't know what he is."

"He looks like Jeffery Nero Hardy but I'm still not sure. I'm still not sure that this empty child that stands right beside you is the same child that used to laugh and scream at you for just being stupid and unfair, the same child that used to paint paintings and write poems about Randy Orton…not the same child that used to steal your underwear and pin it on the wall…not the same child that used to eat macaroni and cheese so fast because he wants to go out and play…that child…he's not here anymore…there's just this unwanted stranger…and he doesn't know where to go…hollow-hearted…and heart-departed…"

Jeff just stares at Shannon, whose heart is pumping violently as Shannon's short and sharp breaths hit at Jeff's face.

Jeff presses his moist lips against Shannon's for a moment. "This stranger that seems to be set up in this place." Jeff continues, staring at Shannon's eyes. "This stranger that seems to fit with Shannon Moore…is lost, and empty…so fucking empty…and Shannon…Shannon keeps his mind off being strange for a moment—leading me back into the night, the night that caught my soul and destroyed it…the night that I hope to catch back my soul before it's faded into nothing."

Matt just stares at Jeff. "So this is it? It's always gonna be Shannon, never Matt again?"

"I love Matt." Jeff blinks. "But you're not Matt. You're as much of a stranger as I am. That night, when I died, when you held me tight…held me so fucking tight…and I can hear your breath…my Matt's…the same Matt that would die for me, the same Matt that wanted sex from me…the same Matt that didn't care about school or brotherhood…just being together…just seizing the night…and all its mysteries. Where is _that_ Matt? _I fucking love him!_"

"That Matt…" Matt breathes in for a moment, just staring at Jeff. "That Matt is gone. That Matt is long gone because you know what he fucking did? That is the same Matt that used to live on booze and tequila, the same Matt that used to pressure you into sex, the same Matt that used to hold you, is the same Matt that gave you all those suicidal thoughts, Jeff…you got a taste of that Matt and you went insane. You bedded Morrison…you fell in love with me…you lost everything because of that Matt!"

"…for love." Jeff's voice is soft. "…I love him. I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him."

"You _did_ die for him!" Matt grabs onto Jeff's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you again…not again! I don't want to suddenly wake up one day, after a night of alcohol, sex and lust, and find out that you're drinking as well…I don't want to smell liquor on your breath. I don't want to taint your body any further. I don't want to turn you into this person that depends only on me…Jeffro, don't you see? I still love you…just…I can't do this to you anymore. I can't make you want something that may kill you any second. I'm a murderer, Jeff…that Matt or this Matt, I'm still the same…I'm still a _killer_."

Jeff doesn't say anything for a moment as Shannon just stares at them while Matt grabs onto a knife, and turns around to face Shannon. Jeff's body burns with horror. "Matt? What are you doing?"

Matt grabs onto Shannon's wrist, staring at the green eyes for a moment before placing a soft kiss onto Shannon's wrist, then allowing the tip of the knife to gently caress Shannon's flesh…

"Matt!" Jeff exclaims, but finds himself unable to move.

Matt just stares into Shannon's eyes, then the curve of the knife hits Shannon's flesh deeper, harder, causing Shannon's eyes to burn with pain as Matt deepens the slash.

"Matt! You can kill him that way!"

Jeff finally finds out how to move and jumps on top of Matt, allowing the knife to hit from Shannon's wrist, to his stomach, blood seeping from this pores. "I didn't want you to see this, Jeff." Matt says, pulling the knife from Shannon's bleeding stomach as Shannon lets out a high-pitched scream, falling to the table, as Jeff stares at the body, not dead, just bleeding so fast…and so hard…and why in fuck's name aren't they doing anything about it?

"…you see, Jeff? If I can do this, conscious, in my 'non-psychotic' state of mind…imagine what I can do when I tick."

"Matt! He's bleeding! Call an ambulance!"

"…you see…"

"MATT! I don't fucking care anymore! He could be dying and…we're not doing any fucking thing about it!"

Matt nods his head. "And I don't care."

Jeff's hands go underneath Shannon's body, barely able to carry the boy as he calls for help. "HELP! Someone…!" Jeff's pleading eyes staring at Matt as Matt shakes his head.

"I won't call for help. 'Cause you need to learn how dangerous I am."

Jeff's eyes have tears tugging at the corners as Gilbert finally makes his way into the scene where Jeff just holds Shannon for a moment, the blood falling to the floor and no questions are asked…and for some reason, Jeff finds himself in a hospital in minutes. He forgets how he gets there. His thoughts are the only thing he's sure of as he watches Shannon lay on the cot, his eyes onto Jeff…and Jeff sits down beside him, looking at Shannon.

"…_you see, Jeff? If I can do this, conscious, in my 'non-psychotic' state of mind…imagine what I can do when I tick."_

Jeff's hand presses against Shannon's hot cheek as he kisses Shannon's forehead. "I'm sorry."

"…I-I…" Shannon just stares at Jeff. "I want Blink."

"I want Matt."

Both of them just stare at a moment before engulfing each other into a tight embrace, Shannon not caring about the agony that rips through his body and Jeff not caring about the bandages at all as well…and the tears just seem to cascade and the sobs just seem to fill the room and nothing is left, but the tears and pain…both of them holding each other, trying to imagine someone else…but for now, this is the closest thing they'll ever get to love.

* * *

**Hmm…so…something about Shannon/Jeff and a bit of Hardycest…and some Ian devilishness…I think I did good. XD. Anyways…you will see Ian more and more throughout these chapters. Oh, you will be surprised at what's going to happen. ;3 I got like an entire twist and everything. :D**

**X Sam.**


	18. Up At Night Part 1

**God no…-_- I forgot what I planned for this story. OH GOD NO. I knew I had something nice as well…I should really write this shit down. XP. Oh well. By the way, I just remembered that Randy and Adam and Chris and Mike and Morro and Cena and Phil existed as well in this fic. :P My baby's baby has so many people in her stomached chapters. :)**

18 – Up At Night – Part 1

Jeffery Nero Hardy did not like Shannon Moore in that way.

It was a fact that he didn't. It was a pure fact that he was in love with Matt Hardy—well, the other side of him that didn't really care about being reckless…and Jeff found himself, holding onto this patch of love that he'd had for Shannon. He saw Shannon as a child, even though Shannon was only two years younger, there was this sheer lividness into his eyes that was made only of childish demeanor.

That night, Jeff thought of Matt…why did Matt enjoy that schedule more than anything else in the world? To wake him up at 6 every morning, with or without school, force him to bathe, make him a bland breakfast filled with protein since he needed to focus, do his hair, force him to wear the clothes that Matt had only brought him. Depending on if it was a weekend or so…

If it was a school day, Jeff would instantly have to do his homework afterschool since he wanted to go to band practice and then before it hit 6, Jeff was supposed to be at home. At that point, Jeff would work on his paintings while Matt made sure that Jeff cleaned up his equipment before he went downstairs to eat and even at the table, Jeff expected him to have manners, such as no elbows on the table or the fact that he wasn't allowed to make a mess on Matt's sparkling table… then later on, Matt would've brought a Jeff some science fiction book and Jeff would have to read it and Matt would know what science-related thermos were in the book and he always picked those that would help Jeff strengthen in his sciences since he basically was too weak in them.

If it was a weekend, it was worse. Matt dragged Jeff everywhere he went so if Matt had to help his friend, Jeff had to be dragged senselessly while his other friends poked Jeff on and about, mocking him for being a baby and then harassing him senselessly until it was time to go and Jeff hated that Matt had to run so many errands during the weekend, grocery shopping, clothes shopping and he also went to a lot of lectures. It almost hurt Jeff remembering that Matt dropped out of school even though he was doing so well. Jeff realized just then how much Matt valued Jeff's future when Jeff didn't care at all. And right now, that was even worse…he was dead, he didn't have a future. Jeff watched as Shannon slept. Even though it was still seven, Jeff decided that he wanted to try out the schedule. He needed Shannon to feel the pressure for a moment, just for someone else to feel the pain…and at the same time, he wanted Shannon to make a pact to leave the house.

Every time Jeff looked at Shannon, all he could see was another drained out version of Matt, just more childish and vibrant. Something that Matt lacked. Shannon was always jumping around the house in his shorts, Bermudas and tanks…almost always barefoot and happy even though there was so much pain going through his mind through these past few days. Shannon was severely injured but he didn't care as much…he only started looking extremely depressed and upset when anyone mentioned it so Jeff avoided the subject of discussion.

But no, all that was with Matt and Jeff was over now…

And the reign of Shannon and Jeff shall be over soon enough. Jeff strode out of the house, leaving a note on the counter saying that he was going to shop. Through the next few days, even though Jeff knew his intentions was cruel, Shannon would feel what he had been feeling for years…being controlled in food, dress and even thoughts and as Jeff passed by a cat, his entire body shivered remembering the cat—the cat that died at his touch. Jeff wasn't sure what had happened to the cat, just that at the touch, the cat yelped and withered in agony before dying before Jeff's eyes when the cat had been simply touched by him.

Jeff stopped by a clothing store, smirking and then pushing himself inside of it. _Oh, Shanny…Shanny…Shanny… _

**TrueRomance**

That morning, Shannon felt a hand tap against his shoulder and he turned to the other side of his bed, feeling a stab of pain near his abdomen, Shannon slowly peered his eyes open to see Jeff standing there. "What time is it?"

Shannon presumed that he'd hear a one or two in the afternoon…but instead, Jeff grinned. "Six."

Shannon groaned and pushed the covers over his head as Jeff pulled it off, kissing at Shannon's neck. "Come on, love. I got you some clothes and you can go bathe and I even made you some breakfast."

It was hell trying to cook but Jeff managed through the most part.

Shannon nodded his head, and stood up, walking towards the bathroom, telling himself that he'd make Jeff content for now…after all, he needed a bit of control of his life. Over the past few weeks, Shannon's emotions spun out of control, from his mother's death, to Blink's runaway, and knife thing with Matt…Shannon had never felt anymore in danger in his life. Shannon slipped out of the room, in his robe, just looking down as if expected Blink to be there but no, to his dismay, Shannon sighed. Loneliness suffocated through him even though Jeff was in the room and he stepped towards the bed, grabbing onto the articles of clothing.

Shannon blinked. "…it isn't too…showy?" Shannon tried to find a word for it.

Jeff shook his head. "Oh no, your body is something beautiful and should be seen, no? Don't you think so, Shanny? Isn't your body beautiful?"

Shannon shuddered for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay, Imma go wear this…" Shannon turned to the bathroom and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Jeff blinked.

_What in hell's name did he just say?_

Jeff was slamming his hand against the table, wanting to bang his head in instead.

"How is it, Shannon?"

"Fine," Shannon slipped out of the bathroom in green short shorts, and a cropped top with various cutouts in the solid flamboyant yellow color. Jeff kissed Shannon's cheek and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, Shannon. I made you breakfast."

**TrueRomance**

Matt had been awake for hours.

…_7:00 AM…_

Wherever he was, it scared him.

Matt tried to sit up, right but he couldn't… wherever he had woken up after blacking out wasn't pleasant. It was dark, dainty and damp here and the scent of blood was empowering his sense of smell as he pressed his back against the solid metallic-something over him. It was too dark, even though the morning had just become. There was no light shed against it, and all that Matt had was the clock into his head. In the tiniest corner, there was a number written.

_1 PM._

Six more hours and he'd be out of his place—that was what the man had written on the page…Matt felt sluggish and sleepy though whenever he closed his eyes, nervousness willed up in him and he thought of the metallic solid object over him—would it collapse? Fear struck him…he'd rather die with eyes wide open then die in his sleep but slowly, he felt his energy draining until he couldn't even hold the clock anymore. Everything hurt him too much.

"Jeff…"

He wanted to check on Jeff somehow. He could imagine Jeff in his room, happy and serene without Matt there to aggravate him…and somehow, the image almost made Matt fall into a sleep though he fought sleep. Sleep deprived yet too scared to actually fall asleep, he yearned to close his eyes for a few moments but if he had, then he'd fall asleep and then there was the chance of the object crushing his bones to pieces and he'd be asleep by the time that his breath restricted and he'd die.

Matt didn't want his death to be hazy.

He wanted to be clear and painful.

After all, he deserved it. Matt brushed his finger against the red ticking color that was on his clock.

"I love you." Matt whispered, his thoughts solely focused on Jeff. "I'm sorry…" his hands were shaking.

He felt like any minute could be his death.

Fear evolved through and through—

"I love you." Matt repeated, shaking and trembling, holding onto the clock as tight as he could have…

**TrueRomance**

Jonathon Anthony Felix Cena loved Randall Keith Orton.

Randy was all that John could think of. He was mending a few pieces of metal into their true form, and he'd done a heart-shaped necklace…John pressed his head against the wall. He'd always wanted to make something of his life—and this was the only thing that he loved. Mending metal into jewelry. He'd loved the profession ever since he'd been ten and had seen his mother and her friends go so obsessed with the jewelry and when his mother finally let him touch a necklace, he admired the craftsmanship. He wanted to make something as beautiful and lovely ever since…

He looked at the necklace, gently placing the stone in the center of the heart, and allowing the necklace to lay gentle against the still hot metal as the metal cooled off…John made sure not to let the metal touch his fingers or else they'd probably melt. John allowed the necklace to dangle from its cool chain, while the heart-shape of it slowly cooled. In that time, John had made a ring…it took him all of his energy and thought and love to make something and make a sort of design on it, before placing the stone that he'd found in one of his mother's broken ring…some companies offered the ring to be strong when the metal was weak and could break easily…but John was sure his metal was strong enough. After all, he'd mixed the natural metals together to create the ring in his hand and he'd known that they'd take a while before they cooled. He continued to carve in while it was still hot, knowing that it would be easier now than later.

Then he placed the stone.

John grinned at his creation.

A design of flowers was on the ring, an army of roses and then in the center, was a flower-shaped diamond that gleamed brilliantly. John closed his eyes. He could imagine the ring wrapped around Randy's little finger…beautifully gleaming in the light and he missed Randy's warm smiles and his teasing jokes/insults…he felt the tears burn at the corner of his eyes. The rest of the air was empty around him. He needed to feel Randy sit on his lap.

That night, John had grabbed onto the now-cooled down ring and had gone towards Randy's house, knowing that he probably shouldn't have as he knocked onto the door, waiting for his love to answer the door. There was no sound so John went around the back only to realize that Randy was lying down onto the grass, on a bunch of blankets spread out, stuffed animals all around instead of people and John sat down beside Randy, holding onto a teddy bear that used to be there, and placing it over John's body.

Randy looked over at John. "…leave Mr Bear Bear alone."

"No, he violated six violations…those will be containing fur, having a silly blue bow, smiling at all times, having stuff written on him and last and the best, being naked. I do not accepted nudity in this environment. There are children around here." John jeered, holding onto the bear.

"…the bear may have a thing for you if he strips constantly." Randy winked. "Besides, Mr Bear Bear looks hot. Leave him alone."

"…he won't leave me alone. I think you're right. He loves feeling up my ass." John stuffed him underneath his back, as a cushion to his ass while Randy shook his head.

"You're suffocating the poor soul."

Randy stood up and tried to pull a reluctant John out of his place but John didn't move and Randy ended up slipping onto John, John holding onto Randy's back, stroking it softly and two eyes met as their lips connected with each other. Randy pulled off in mid-kiss, staring down at John. "I'm not okay anymore, John."

Randy felt John holding onto his hand, stroking it lovingly.

"I love you. I can't get away from you…I'll be a part of your life…" John closed his eyes, 'and your death." He said the last part with revolt as he held onto Randy's hand tightly.

"Tell me one thing that you don't regret about us, John."

"I don't regret that I fell in love with you." John held onto Randy's shoulders. "You were there for me when I needed you and now, it's my turn. I won't let you go, Ran. I promise you won't die on me that easily…I love you and I love every part of you…and I don't care about anything else in the world but holding onto you until your spirit reaches the sky and you'll be the horizon. Whenever I look up there and I see the blue sky, along with the pink horizon, I'll remember your blue eyes and your pink lips."

"When did you turn romantic, wiseass?"

"…when I met you." John grinned.

"…romantic, yes, but I miss the John that used to tease me."

"Oh yeah?" John pulled Randy off and stood up, grabbing onto Randy's hands and pulling him out of the blankets. "Come on, you little six year old, let's go down something wicked and awesome instead of sitting here and weeping like emotional girls!"

"Dude, I'm in my pajamas!"

"…it's pajama season. Let's go!"

John pulled Randy towards a lake and Randy just stared before John hopped in. "You gotta be kidding me…" John tugged at Randy's pajama base, pulling him from the cotton fabric and the second Randy fell into the water, a look of distress climbed across his face. "Fuck! John, where are my pants?"

"…is that song? That would be an awesome song."

"John!"

John pressed his head into the water before pushing himself upwards, lifting Randy, Randy's legs still into the water as Randy held onto John's head of hair. "…you don't need pants, Randall. It's late at night. Whose gonna watch us but the cheese moon up there?"

"Someone's been watching too much Tom and Jerry."

"Ever since I was four, and I watched that episode had I believed that the moon was made of cheese. It looks like Swiss cheese anyways in all those pictures!" John grinned as he pulled Randy out of the water.

"Take me back to my house and get me my pants!"

"No." John grinned, carrying Randy from the lake and back to his house in a short fifteen minutes. It would've been shorter if Randy hadn't been struggling so much but John wasn't the one to complain. Lying him back on his blankets, Randy shivered. "It's a freezing night and I'm wet and…" John pressed his lips against Randy's own.

"…I got condoms in my car."

"…should we?" Randy whispered. "I know that we've always wanted to but then again…I mean, the AIDS thing? What if the condoms aren't enough to protect you, John? What if you get infected as well?"

"…I don't know whose supposed to be wearing them. You or me."

"…let's try it on both of us just in case then." Randy watched as John walked back into the car, and came back in a few short moments, with the box in his hands. Randy patted onto the side beside him, and John sat down, grabbing onto a few extra blankets and covering them. "Take off your clothes, Randy."

"…they're off."

"…okay, good."

In the heat underneath the blankets, John moved towards Randy, the blankets were enough to cover both and their clothes were beside them and he was comfortable, doing this in the cold night, in this basically dead-sleeping town as Randy felt John decorate Randy's body with butterfly kisses, so soft Randy melted over them. John was trying to be as gentle as he could be, slowly pushing into Randy and waiting for his reaction before he'd done anything else. Randy wasn't the type to moan or so…not all people were but John knew that Randy liked it, but the look of serenity and peace on his face. With sweat-coated flesh, they pulled away, pressing their bodies against each other.

They wished they could stay like that but in the chance of getting caught in the morning naked, Randy and John had worn their clothes again and Randy found himself being held by John…John's hand brushing against Randy's back once more. "I got you a ring." Randy pushed himself upwards as John had given him the ring and Randy stared at it, softly smiling warmly.

"…you made this?"

"…Mr Bear Bear is jealous of it but yeah. I did."

Randy grinned as he pulled the ring on his finger.

"So you'd live on in the sky with at least something to remind you of me…I don't want you to forget me, Ran. You're everything to me and I deserve to at least be a memory."

"You're more than that. You're every memory…everything to me, and even up in that sky, I know I'll be looking down on you. You'll never be alone, John." Randy squeezed John's hand as they laid beside each other, their hearts beating to the rhythm of the rain of love that continued to fall into the deep core of their souls.

**TrueRomance**

Matt had been waiting for almost thirteen hours now…

Two in the morning and Matt's eyes had finally shut tight only to be dragged mercilessly from the place he was in and even though he tried to be alert, he wasn't and the shapeshifter pulled him towards the center of the room, laying him down onto the floor and Matt tried to keep his eyes open but it was too hard…he was too tired. It felt like eternity since he'd last slept then he felt a sharp knife digging into his side that alerted him. So he was fully awake for the time being. The shapeshifter pulled out a hot rod and then driving it through Matt's stomach, causing him to feel like a person who'd been smeared too many times. Matt wanted to sit up but he was sure the impact would force the rod to emerge even deeper within his core, enough to make his intestines rapture so he stayed in place while the shapeshifter had drawn the Devil's symbol then forcefully drawing an 'X' on top of it.

Against Ian.

"…I hate him as well." Matt rasped out. "Please, just let me go. I can help you…just please…let me go."

"You're mortal. You're not of service. The only way you can help is by dying." The shape-shifter sneered. Matt didn't know what to call him just yet but 'the man that ruined my life' for the moment. Matt felt the man softly kiss the spot, causing Matt to shriek with discomfort and pain. The agony and anguish overwhelmed him. He felt maimed and mangled and too scared to look into the mirror only to find a cut up, ragged doll. His eyes were filled with tears that refused to fall.

Then there was the voice's hushed whispers.

'_Remember, you deserve this.'_

**-_- too long of a chapter. I have to cut it in half. :3 BISECTOR OF THE FIC. :O**

**X Sam.**


	19. Up At Night Part 2

**I wish I did have footnotes, -_-. I lost all the ideas I had for this stupidass fic. -_- OH. Sorry, baby's baby…:P And babe, I do not mean to end it there. It was too long, XD.**

19 – Up At Night Part 2

Mike Mizanin didn't know what happened in all this time. He was a bit more detached from reality for sure. He didn't know what was going on between him and John anymore. Sometimes, he'd talk to John and they'd be happy and in love and sometimes, John would just secretly make Mike cry himself to sleep, but of course, Mike would show signs, tell him he had to go quickly and then burst into tears until he fell asleep…and when he'd wake up, his face would be caked with depression.

Mike was curling up into a ball, sighing. He needed to call Jeff but for some reason, he didn't want to. Jeff was so away from him, they used to talk about everything and now, it was almost like they were strangers to each other. Mike smashed the photo he was holding onto the floor just out of anger and pain, sitting down onto the bed, and sighing. "Fuck life. Fuck them all…"

The night was still young and Mike didn't know what to do so he just called John, who had his number on busy.

… "Fuck you."

Mike didn't know what he was saying anymore.

"I know you got raped, John. I know it's not easy to cope. I know fucking all of it and I know that I was raped too, John. I don't honestly care what happened to you anymore. You know what? Just leave me. You've hurt me enough. I'm not staying here and taking all this shit like some piñata. I'm outta here."

Mike slammed the phone shut, instantly bursting into tears.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mike exclaimed, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "For years, I've tried being happy and I find this one thing that makes me happy and hell, look at what happened! He doesn't even notice I exist like before… hell, to him, I'm just some child who doesn't know what to do, who has no idea what he's doing and who's just selfish, immature…and has no idea what life is anymore. Just fuck it. Screw me. Let me die…" Mike was holding onto his head.

"God…why do you give me something so wonderful then watch it get torn apart? It's like holding a glass of water in your hand on the hottest of days and then having it torn away from you…the longing…for the water…my heart longs for water. On fire, in pain, it longs for comfort…yet nothing."

"Nothing…" Mike repeated.

"I'm nothing."

Mike dropped his hands onto the floor. "Fuck, I'm even talking to myself…" Mike shook his head, 'see God? I'm even talking to myself. God, what in hell's name has become of me? Did you make me this way? Did John make me this way? Did…"

Mike stopped in his position. "Did I make me this way…?"

"I'm so confused." Mike buried his head into his hands. "Algebra was easier than this…and you know, I'm terrible at it…" Mike sobbed horribly.

"I'm horrible at Algebra…" Mike sniffed.

"I'm even worse at pretending to be alive. All this time…so dead inside…just let me die. Please. Let the pain stop…please…I'd be in the shower, just thinking of you and I'd burn myself on purpose just to think of you…just to pretend you're there to keep the burning pain away…I think I'm crazy…I just need you so bad…I…I…I'm so dead…"

The phone that was slammed down never touched the receiver.

On the other end of the line, John Morrison allowed the phone to drop from his hand, horridness filling his body and pity crossing his eyes and sorrow swallowed him, as if he was a piece of needle in a hey, just enveloped by it all… "I'm sorry, Mike." John whispered under his breath.

**TrueRomance**

'_Remember, you deserve this.'_

Matt was panting, watching the man standing before him, holding onto the rod, glaring coldly back. The shapeshifter pounced, tearing clothes off instantly and biting into the flesh, drinking the blood that they didn't need, just to add to the sick image that mashed into Matt's brain.

Then flashes and flashes overtook Matt's mind. The shapeshifter smirked…

_Ten year old Jeff standing there and grinning, holding onto an ice cream cone and softly licking it, and in that image that the shapeshifter had twisted, Jeff leaned down towards a dead body, Matt's dead body and giggled, shaking his hand away. "Bye, bye, Matty…I don't need you because you never loved me…" the little Jeff spoke out._

"NO!" Matt exclaimed, his eyes burning with tears. "No! I love you, Jeffy! I swear I do!"

_The ten year old Jeff cried in anguish as the dead Matt's eyes snapped open and he grabbed onto the knife before him, driving a knife through Jeff's side_, making Matt's eyes shut tight as the tears flowed quickly. The shapeshifter knew all of Matt's weaknesses, every way to push his buttons. _Then an image of a thirteen year old Matt, the dead zombie that came to be, grabbing onto Jeff's jeans and tearing them – the tear…_

Made him remember…

_**Matt's lips pressing against Jeff's own as Matt slid his hand underneath Jeff's pants, causing Jeff to look down in discomfort in the kiss. Matt's hands undid the waistband of Jeff's pants, making sure he was naked before he stroked Jeff…**_

"NO!"

The last image wasn't anything the shapeshifter was making up. Matt could vaguely remember it…he was drunk. Jeff was thirteen. It was _real_.

That made Matt hyperventilate.

"You hurt him too many times, Matthew…" the shapeshifter shook his head.

_**Images of Jeff lying onto the bed, crying himself to sleep snapped into Matt's head**_. It was so real…he couldn't remember it…it was after Matt had left, Matt knew_**…Jeff was in his room, sobbing, holding onto a picture**_and that tore Matt's heart apart into pieces. To see him so weak, so tired, so emotionally unstable, _**as those eyes finally shut tight, nothing but a trail of tears caking his face.**_

"You. Ruined. His. Life." The shapeshifter's voice was strong and horrible and Matt believed every word. It was so clear, so vivid, so real…

"Kill me." Matt begged. "Just do it now. Save the trouble."

A laugh escaped the man's lips. "Oh yes? And you didn't get enough of your dosage of torture, Matthew. You did so much bad and you expect us to leave you like this? Oh no…I despise you…you know how much I despise you…you know that there are little chances of you dying by my arms this week, or the next, no…as I told you before, long ago, you're not dying before Jeff is…living is hard for you, yet dying is peaceful and I don't want you to be in peace. I want you to suffer through it all, Matthew. To see Jeff's ultimate death, to see that you caused it…"

The man had a sick smile on his face. "You're dangerous and you know that. You know that any moment you can snap, kill Jeff, kill Shannon, kill them all…burn them in your hatred…"

"I…" Matt was struggling to find words. "I…I'm…I'm an abomination…"

"You are."

Matt's hands held his face. "I'm bad…" he sobbed relentlessly, holding onto his stomach. "I'm bad. Just take me away…take me up there…"

Matt was referring to the sky.

Death.

"Oh no, Matty…I told you no."

Matt was staring up at the man as Matt stood up, the blood pouring, the pain tearing and he didn't really care as he pounced onto the man, as if he had claws instead of hands, scratching him. "I WANT TO GO UP THERE! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! TAKE ME TO IT! I want to go there! Just take me! Take me! Take me! Because I'm a bad person and I hurt people and bad people should not be here…here is for good people, people with pretty hearts and my heart is ugly and…and…"

The man pulled him down, staring down at a hyperventilating Matt. "See? Dangerous, little bastard…"

The man shoved his arm towards Matt and Matt saw the various scratches that were demarked in the man's skin in seconds alone…

"To Jeff. Imagine it to Jeff."

Matt whimpered, crawling away. "You're a bad man…you should go up there to…you should hurt us both, so we don't breathe anymore…if we don't breathe good people's air, then we die…and dying is good…" Matt whispered, looking down at the floor. "Dying is very good."

'_Die, bitch.'_

**TrueRomance**

Ian leaned down towards the crib he had, smirking over at the child and she mirrored her smirk.

"Ian!" Amelia screamed, and he turned around to see a bat flying above him, black furred and emerald green eyed. Horrified yet happy to see him as she sat down onto his paper, and he glared coldly at her. "Whatcha want, Amelia?" Ian snapped at her but she kept on jumping as if something horrid had happened.

"They're all planning to take over Hell. The shapeshifters and demons teamed up against us!"

Ian laughed. "You just figured that out?" Ian glared at her. "You think I wouldn't know? Afton is like an idiot. He can't keep a secret to save his life. By the way, send Afton back his bones. I'm done using them as drumsticks."

"…Ian…" Amelia glowered at him coldly.

"…demons are so easy." Ian shrugged. "And yes, Amelia, anything good you have to add? How's our little Jeffery doing? RYAN!"

Ryan walked inside of the room, smirking. "…what do you want me to do, sir? I've got all my weapons ready and all… my shadows are ready to attack if needed…"

"How fast can a shadow overshadow someone?" Ian smirked.

"You want my shadow to overshadow who exactly?"

"Shannon Moore," Ian sighed, "you see, if Shannon is one of the four sets of the trait, the others being Adam, Cena and Michael. Then I am very much obligated to destroy all of them right now."

"…what if Jeff figures out and trains them?"

"Jeffery doesn't know how to tie his shoe laces." Ian growled at him, "and don't be insane and start just chaining Jeff and give off your identity. Jeff is more powerful than you if I must remember and the power works at most when he's alert. Start by using strong weapons because if you don't, you'll be the one crying in your panties."

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Ian.

Ian licked his lips, causing Ryan to jump upwards. "Disgusting," Ryan snapped.

"You have me an invitation to," Ian rolled his eyes, "now, execute before I burn your ass to the ground."

"You love my ass."

"I also love watching you drown. It's quite entertaining."

"We'll never forget that, will we?" Ryan sighed before exiting the hallways and Amelia stared at Ian, as if asking him what he was up to this time but Ian just winked at her, signaling that he knew exactly what he was doing. Eliminate the four, then when Jeff's power is gone because he apparently fed off their misery, he could destroy them all… Adam's misery was lesser than Mike and John Cena's but Jeff would never know that in some sick way, he enjoyed their misery. The reason that Jeff was still alive in fact…any spirit that was absorbed by a rose was a Hell spirit, Ian would never let Jeff go without giving him a few dark, special traits.

And this one won't just ruin him. It would ruin the entire world around him, crash his friends, hurt them and then hurt himself. Besides, the shapeshifters were somehow doing what Ian wanted, somehow leading Matt into his infinite pain and the minute that Jeff knew after the misery-induced four were eliminated, he'd break…

And that was when Ian knew that when he'd killed the demon's only key for success he'd known he'd win.

The demons wanted to take Jeff and to use him as a weapon to Ian's army, which would kill many of Hell's victims into a simple battle…Ian wanted to win without his little toys breaking so he knew what to do and what had to be done. When the war would break out, every human in the area would be of danger…and nobody would get out alive—at least not easily.

**TrueRomance**

Jeff was holding onto Shannon, kissing onto his neck as Shannon whimpered softly into his sleep. "Don't like it, love?"

Shannon shook his head. "I love it," he said honestly, waking up, "just that I was having a bad dream." Shannon pouted and snuggled into Jeff's chest.

Shannon was in nothing more than a green and yellow jersey and black panties. Jeff's hands went towards his thighs and he caressed them gently, Jeff was staring down at the floor, trying to think. Why didn't Matt enjoy any of this? It was so soothing to be able to touch someone, to know that they were in control…but maybe because Matt never truly saw Jeff as beautiful or anything other than his brother that he didn't let the hesitation go and enjoy the delight in this.

Jeff kissed onto Shannon's neck again, softly sucking the soft flesh there before he pulled off, staring at a giggling Shannon. "I want sex," Shannon whispered.

_Be Matt. _Jeff thought, staring at Shannon's body. "No, you're too young."

"I'm a year younger than you are."

Fifteen. Cute.

Jeff shook his head and bit down at Shannon's neck. "No, no, you should be kept a virgin until marriage."

"You're not a virgin." Shannon snapped, feeling tense as Jeff stared at Shannon. His eyes widening as Shannon turned to look away, Jeff cupped his chin roughly so that Shannon was looking at him again.

"How in fuck's name did you know that…?"

"Last year, the photos…" Shannon bit down his lower lip, pink crossing his flesh.

Last year's photos, taken by Phil when he was forced to sabotage both him and Matt, were pictures of Matt stroking Jeff, kissing onto him and pampering him. It gave Matt a horrid image and just forced Jeff to go to therapy…everyone knew how he looked like, it made him feel so horrible…yet Phil tried to fix it but of course, the little pixie had a hard time correcting his mistakes but in the end, it was Phil who helped them through it all. Phil, whose father was made of hatred but his heart made of gold. Jeff bit down onto his lower lip; he hadn't known how Phil was coping with his new father…

Then he thought of Mike. He was ignoring both Mike and Phil, the two people who'd helped the most…he'd turned them away and shoved them off like children.

"Jeff?" Shannon asked.

"I hate you," Jeff snapped.

Just driving everyone away.

"…I…I'm sorry," Shannon whispered, 'just don't leave me! I don't want anyone to leave me again! I don't wanna be alone…I don't wanna die alone."

That was what spun Jeff's attention.

Shannon Moore thought he was going to die. How was he supposed to respond to that? Jeff just wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist and brought him close, hearing him sobbing against him as Shannon held onto him. "I'm sorry…" Shannon continued to whimper, "I'm so sorry…just don't…don't let me die…"

**TrueRomance**

…**let's end it there. XP.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
